The Red and Golden Banner
by Thauro91
Summary: Ethan, at age seventeen, is invited to attend a five region tournament at the peak of Mt. Legacy. Once there, he meets two veterans who issue him a challenge; to defeat their old friend, who now walks a lost path. However, the tournament isn't his only struggle. As he comes to know a girl who makes his heart waver, his past love makes an untimely return.
1. Mt Legacy

**Rated:** T

Infrequent violence. Infrequent suggestive adult themes.

**Feedback:** Always worth the efforts of writing :) So please share if you feel it's deserved.

_**Thank you Sapphire93 for kindly beta-reading!  
**_

_**Thank you to one of my best friends Mr. M.B for carving up some lovely cover art. **_

**Characters used in this story: **Gold/Ethan, Dawn, Hilda/White, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Gary Oak, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Flint, Flannery, Volkner, Elesa, Wallace, Lorelei, Bruno, Marshall, Jessie, James... And so, so many more making appearances.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"So this is finally it then? This is how I'm expected to reach to the _sacred_ tournament grounds?" I took a deep breath with a compelling anxiety and braced myself as best as I could.

"What's the matter kid? Just hurry up and get on already!" The old man, with facial hair as endless as Johto's waterfalls, insisted impatiently.

I slapped my face a few times, shaking off a clinging anxiety. "By the way," I asked hesitantly, "just how safe is it to fly on this thing?"

"This _thing_? Don't hurt my Braviary's feelings now!" the old man stated with a challenging tone.

I winced from the light scolding he gave me, "Sorry friend, I meant no offense." I spoke apologetically to the giant, graceful, brown feathered bird positioned gracefully before me. It simply bowed its head in silence, letting the sunlight fall on its brilliant blue and white crown.

Braviary stared out into the open sky, eager to get the journey ahead over and done with. The honorable bird had scars all over its body; it must have been respected amongst its own kind to have survived such savage encounters.

After a few nervous attempts, finally I was properly mounted over the back of the giant bird. I felt guilty gripping its feathers so tightly, but it seemed unhindered.

Like a small weight, it tolerated my presence and began to summon tremendous gusts with each flap of its wide stretched wings. I could barely hear the old man's instructions for flight as Braviary prepared to lift off into the sky.

Before I could even get a brief idea of the rules being shouted over the roaring winds, I asked one final question. "People who ride on your Braviary always make it back, right?"

He shouted at the top of his lungs just to be heard as the giant bird lifted off. "Wouldn't have a clue! This is the first try!"

Soaring as one through the azure skies, the wind's harsh cold swept forcefully across my face. For almost an hour I endured, constantly raising my scarf each time the icy chill took its toll.

Braviary had it much worse considering it took the brunt of air resistance. This weather was especially strange, considering only a short while ago, the sun was out and there was no mist which had rather spontaneously appeared.

I was just about to consider telling Braviary to take a break, when suddenly it stopped pushing forwards. It let out a somewhat fearful cry and began hovering on the spot.

"What's wrong?" I asked. However, it didn't respond.

Without warning, Braviary began a lightning fast descent, almost separating me from its back. I couldn't help but feel like I was going to fall to my death. At the last second Braviary let out one tremendous reach of its wings, tearing the dive bomb's momentum towards the ocean. Amazingly, it managed a soft landing on a nearby rock formation.

I got off onto the comfort of hard land and came beside it to see what was wrong. "What happened Br..."

Braviary silenced me with one raised wing; pressing me down gently, it insisted I quietly take cover. Scanning the skies in a frenzy, it seemed to be weary of the presence of another.

Suddenly we heard a strong cry; melodious yet powerful. The mist around us could finally be explained, for I saw the emergence of a radiant figure.

Completely blue in color, except for its snow like underside, the majestic creature wore a proud three feathered crest above its gray beak and maroon eyes. At that moment, I knew it was the legendary Articuno.

Articuno's tail was silky blue and almost longer than its entire body. More amazingly, the tip of its tail was freezing air around it. Elegantly along its flight path, snow crystals fell from the air that was gracefully brushed in wave like motions.

Articuno seemed no larger than Braviary but its presence and aura stated far greater power.

As the bird turned its head towards us, there was no sign of hostility. It simply scanned our presence and in particular, paid closer attention to Braviary's yield while making its way past. On Braviary's part, this was no act of cowardice, but a sign of respect.

Articuno let out a final proud cry; showing off a brilliant aurora emanate from its beak. I could only watch in awe as it pressed on and soon disappeared out of sight.

Upon departure, the weather transformed almost instantly. Near where I stood, I realized there was a long shoreline. A tremendous sound came from behind me. It was the fog horn of a massive sailor's ship. Seeing as the mist had now faded, I could finally see that we were only meters away from a mountain side.

Turning to Braviary with a broad smile, I was grateful the journey was over.

We moved towards the ship until we came across a large house along the beach side. I got off Braviary only to find myself avoiding angry Krabbies. To top off the experience I was angrily approached by a gentleman in his thirties.

His short black hair and sharp featured face was somewhat familiar.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? This is a private property!" He roared.

"I'm sorry. I'm here to observe the world tournament. I'm... a big fan." I said, wincing in pain as a Krabby pinched my ankle.

"I see," he said with judgmental eyes scanning my rough appearance.

Traveling the land of Johto for so long, I barely remembered the last time I groomed myself. My brown hair was a mess which even my backwards worn cap struggled to hide. On top of that, my long black shorts and red jacket must have presented plainly beside the gentleman's finely tailored suit.

"Well, alright then kid. Why don't you head over to the docks? Dismounting passengers are also headed up the mountain to spectate," he said dismissively.

"The S.S colossus?" I read the side of the vessel. "I've never seen a ship that size. Just how many people do you think are heading to the peak?"

"Who knows... lately aristocrats, celebrities, holiday couples and even students with their teachers have arrived. A great influx of economy you see. As a business man myself, I respect it... but am still pissed that it happens right at my doorstep. I think this is the first tournament to be broadcast world wide too."

"Won't that give away the location?"

"Exactly. Just another reason for me to hate this damn tournament."

"You seem to really hate visitors."

"I might just dislike people. I was someone important in a field I'm no longer proud of," he said with a trace of regret. "When I decided to leave that life behind, I chose this place to retire. However, this tournament has only made the life change difficult."

I read his briefcase, which had an inbuilt lock with a name underneath. Suddenly I remembered who the man was and turned away. I wasn't about to let the man, who ran the organization I helped tear down, recognize me.

I began to walk away after thanking him and apologizing for the intrusion, when called out to me angrily.

"Wait a minute!"

I froze up, fearing I'd been remembered.

"How did you even make it here? Articuno keeps wanderers away from this shore if they're unworthy."

I sighed without looking back; relieved his question had nothing to do with the past. "Guess I was just a worthy spectator then."

I felt his gaze upon me as I took my leave a little guiltily. To think the head of crime group 'Rocket' had settled down here of all places. Mr. Giovanni was surprisingly more peaceful than I thought; but then again, it had been seven years for him to change his ways.

I stared up at the mountain ahead as it pierced into the horizon. It was no short ascension, but I could only feel excited by the challenge awaiting me.

Once we were far from the scene. I turned my gaze to Braviary. "Thank you for bringing me this far. I wish to journey alone from here."

"No! You can't send it away!" Out of nowhere a young girl around my age of seventeen jumped out from behind nearby coconut trees. She had long brown hair, which fell all the way to her lower back and tipped on her denim short shorts. She had a slender figure with piercing blue eyes. Her sleeveless black vest was opened exposing a thin white singlet just underneath.

"How can you wear those clothes in this weather? Your boots cover more of your legs than they do!" I exclaimed feeling cold just seeing her.

"I'm not as crazy as you are!" She said walking right up to me. "That's your ticket to skipping this hellacious hike!"

"Maybe you wouldn't want to skip the climb up the mountain so much if you weren't feeling so cold." I said, glancing at her with skeptical eyes.

She leaned forwards even closer than she already was. "You don't understand the dangers up that mountain!"

I brushed her off rolling my eyes and turned my attention to Braviary.

"Take this rage candy bar. It'll give you some energy for your trip back." Braviary happily ate the treat and after I gave it a firm pat on the back, it was sent on its way.

The girl sobbed as she saw her shortcut flying away. "We had such a good thing going. Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me." The girl called as I walked towards the ship's passengers.

"Now you have to carry me on your back all the way!" She demanded.

"I don't even know you. Besides, why would I owe you any such favor?" Just as I was busy walking, trying my best to ignore her; we were interrupted.

"Hey!" An angry voice was calling out to us from the behind. A shady figure emerged from behind us. I was surprised because people usually didn't sneak up on me without me noticing. It was a sign of danger.

The man approaching was smiling at the girl who now hid behind my back. "The money," he said. "Where is it?"

A look of fear washed over the girl. She tried to speak but barely could.

"You weren't thinking of skipping out on due fees now were you?" He said tilting his head as he reached for his pocket.

Caught completely by surprise, the girl flung both her arms around one of mine.

"Hey! What do you think you're..." Before I could get her off me she exclaimed excitedly.

"My boyfriend was just about to cover it!"

"Really?" wondered the thug like roughneck.

"Really!" She replied confidently.

"Really?" I asked, the most surprised of all; while trying my best to break free of her vice grip.

I stopped resisting when I realized she was trembling despite her sturdy facade.

"Alright, how much does she owe you guys anyway?" I asked giving in out of sympathy.

I should have known his figures would make my jaw drop.

"What? That's ridiculous!" I protested. "You can't expect her to carry around that kind of coin!"

"Listen here..." The man was about to approach me reaching into his pocket for something which troubled me. Before things got out of hand, a deep voice came to the rescue.

"What seems to be going on here?" A tall man well over six feet in height stepped forward in a rather strange attire. He wore what looked like a green and red poncho with puffy white pants. He had a thin belt of six Pokeballs hung around his neck and his long spiky red hair fell back far behind him; died with orange streaks.

The biker suddenly put his hands away behind him. "Alder!" He exclaimed in a fearful tone. "I'm sorry, these kids owed me money. I was just..."

Alder interrupted the man who was licking his lips menacingly in the girl's direction. "...Finding it in your generous heart not to charge them this time, I'm sure." Alder had finished the man's sentence with a brimming smile and a hearty laugh.

"Er.. Well yes, of course." With a disappointed expression, the thug was forced to walk away.

I turned to thank the stranger for his intervention, when all of a sudden the girl let go of my hand and tightly clung onto his now in thanks. Her eyes of adoring affection were glued to him as she sang his praise.

I felt a little under appreciated, but I had to admit, if it wasn't for his appearance; I would have met trouble.

"Listen up you two. It's unsafe on this island to be wandering alone. Catch up with the others and take better care; don't stray from the main path." He patted me on the back so hard that I felt my lungs crash against my ribcage.

Coughing to regain my breath, I nodded in thanks and headed for passengers coming off the S.S. Colossus. Gazing back just quickly once, Alder's aura told me he was a tremendously powerful trainer. That, or he was simply just an overwhelmingly strong man amongst men.

I was keeping my distance from the girl I had just encountered, sensing she was surely more trouble than her pretty face was worth. However, she caught my attention with something she was eating and its faint yet mouth watering aroma.

I looked over and saw her take out some Onigiri. Savory rice balls with sushi wrap around their base. She caught me staring from the corner of her eye. Before I could pretend that I wasn't looking, she squinted her eyes with a conniving grin.

I frowned disapprovingly and looked away.

"Here," she said, rather normally for a change.

"Is this a trap?" I asked.

"If you don't want it, suit yourself." She took it back while raising the tip of her nose.

"Well... Wait a second. I... Argh! Why are you giving it to me?"

"You did kind of stick up for me back there. Here, just take it already."

I smiled faintly and thanked her for her generosity. The very first bite was heavenly. Not only did the taste of steamy soft rice fill my mouth, but the seasoning gave it a special favor; with a burst of energy that rejuvenated.

By the time she took her second bite I had finished mine. In almost a state of shock, she just stared at my animalistic behavior.

As I wiped my lips a little shamefully, she took great pleasure in laughing at my expense. It was in her moment of cheerfulness, she told me her name, White.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Finally we had caught up to the docks and easily blended into the crowd. Officer Jenny stood along the beach at the very front, with a speaker phone ready to direct those disembarking.

"Those of you here for the first time, such as teachers with students; the ascension will be too strenuous for you. Transportation means are provided this year for your convenience where trolleys shall take you to the very peak. That said, for competing trainers, this is not recommended! In fact, it is frowned upon by peer competitors."

This didn't stop White turning to me with lit up eyes.

I shook my head, "Go if you want to, but no shortcuts for me. I've been told the climb of Mt. Legacy is a ritual. You should follow the tradition too and learn something from it."

Her smile faded and like a child she crossed her arms in disappointment. "Yes dad," she said mockingly.

The crowd began to move in separate directions. Just as we were about to head our own road, I noticed someone slip away from the crowd under a heavily concealing attire. He seemed to be heading to the cover behind nearby rock formations.

I grabbed White by the hand, "Come with me!"

She seemed a little caught off guard but followed as I began to run towards the jagged rock nearby. Unfortunately, once we made it around the corner; there was no one in sight.

More surprisingly, it was a dead end.

I pondered for a moment as I tried to remember the eyes I briefly caught a glimpse of. Surely it wasn't him. Yet, they were the exact same dark orange that was so unusual for a human.

"What is it?" White asked rather confused.

"Nothing. Sorry, thought I saw... Never mind, let's head back."

Once registration was taken care of with some help from White, we began our walk along the sharp uphill mountain path. Only a half hour had passed and White was dragging her limbs lifelessly; taking slow unwilling strides with a terribly hunched back.

Panting heavily she stated, "this walk is killing _meeee_!" She then pleaded with fed up eyes, "come on, it's not too late to head back down and take the trolley."

Just as I was about to restart the argument we only had five minutes ago, reminding her she could leave any time; we both noticed someone approaching.

On a rather flashy bicycle was an elegant looking man with aqua blue hair. Wearing a singlet with a blue and white design, he only pulled off mismatching purple trousers thanks to his good looks.

As he was happily minding his own business, White jumped out in front of the poor man; forcing him to hammer his brakes. Despite what the normal reaction would have been, he did not seem infuriated by her behavior; just a little surprised.

"Can I help you my lady?" He said with a soft smile. She buttered her words and told told him how much she admired his bicycle. He got off for a moment to be a gentleman so she could get a closer look.

White, without showing any consideration, jumped right on it.

"Hey, can I try it out?" she asked childishly, already mounted.

He seemed a little confused for a moment. Shortly after assessing White, the man grinned lightly and said, "Take it." His tone was incoherent with his expression. One being somewhat judgmental as he looked into White's eyes.

White looked back at him surprised. After seconds of exchanging gazes, unexpectedly White shot him a deeply insulted look. Without saying a word, she began to power up the hill with the bike bitterly. I didn't understand what just took place. Perhaps the two knew each other?

I approached the poor trainer who had just had his good will taken for granted. Patting him on the back, I shared condolences. "I hate to say this, but in the world of Pokemon, when someone borrows a bike; you usually don't ever see it again."

He laughed, "A pleasure to meet you. My name's Wallace; Sootopolis gym leader and ex-league champion."

Respect was immediately due as I froze upon realizing who I was speaking to.

"Well, shall we?" he asked pointing to the road ahead while I simply stared.

Several minutes of walking together passed and I learned that Wallace was as genuine a guy as he appeared. He was sincere about his training efforts and told me he too could have skipped the ascension but chose not to. To him, the thought of acting like a superior didn't set a good example for trainers who had earned their right to come spectate.

After getting to know him a little, I simply had to ask. "Why did you give it away... Your bike that is."

He smiled and gave a very surprising response under his breath. "Young ladies should never resort to stealing."

"What was that?" I asked to clarify if I'd misheard.

"Nothing," he said, as his eyes scanned ahead. "It doesn't matter anyway; look up there."

I glanced ahead to see White riding back towards us.

"You're back," I said as she slammed the brakes in front of us.

"Yeah," she replied without making eye contact.

White explained why she had returned. "You're bike's stupid. The more you pedal, the harder it becomes to move! I can't go up the mountain at all with it."

Wallace grinned. "You see, that's not an Acro-Bike, it's a Mach-Bike. Makes my training more worth while. Still, I'm not convinced that's why you brought it back, miss." he raised one eye brow as she returned his bike.

She looked a little startled. "Well, whatever... By the way, I think I recognize you from somewhere. You're going to be in the exhibitions right?"

"Indeed, though I don't feel I deserve to compete today. I'm to fight beside a far superior elitist as my partner in tomorrow's match."

"Who is your partner?" I asked. She had to be someone incredible for a veteran like Wallace to look up to.

"Her name is Lorelei. She was an elite four member in the very first Pokemon league. It is often argued that the Kanto elite four had the strongest fighters of any league known. Personally... I believe that to be true. Back then, known as a a conqueror among the ice type; she's now crossed over into water's grace instead." Wallace mounted his bike and began tying his helmet.

Wallace then wished us well, before he readied to set out. White guiltily ignored his wave goodbye but he approached her none the less.

"Chin up," he said whilst lightly raising her head with a finger under the tip of her jaw.

Soon enough, she smiled shyly his way as he rode off.

"You know he's a pretty nice guy," White said turning to me, as if she had only just developed a crush. She certainly could change the way she saw guys quickly.

We walked along the road for another hour or so and I was getting to know White better. She seemed to be an easy going girl of good nature. We shared jokes about the mistakes we made in our early days traveling alone. How funny we thought it was, that in our culture, parents practically kick us out of home at ten years of age. Not that we weren't grateful for it now; we had learned so much in the main towns which proved to be full of kind and caring hosts always awaiting our arrival.

It wasn't long after walking we saw a strange figure on the road. A dressed up chef was holding a sign. A little far off the main road, it was pointing to the first rest stop.

From the outside it didn't look like much; I doubted it held even a single patron. The chef pleaded we come stay for a little while, constantly looking over to White, as if trying to convince her more than myself.

With a little reluctance I caved first. "Let's stop here, I haven't eaten much in a while. Besides, now I can repay you for the onigiri.

Failing to hear a reply, I turned to find White looking at the building with a trace of distress. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing," she said hastily as we went inside.

Once inside, the house was certainly dingy. There was faint lighting and barely any seats. Just a counter before a bar, with stools to sit on at one side.

I took a seat and ordered a drink. I knew in a place like this no one was going to ask for I.D, they needed the patronage.

The gentleman at the counter also happened to be the chef standing outside. Though a little strange, I decided not to dwell on it.

White had gone a little quiet as well. I asked him to pour her soft drink teasingly, but she gave no usual witty comeback or snappy attitude. I chose to ignore her as well then. Perhaps she was re-thinking her actions with Wallace.

I began drinking the unusually bitter drink he poured me; I shuddered from the foul taste. After not even a third swig in silence, I actually began to feel a little dizzy.

A single drink never got my head spinning this hard and fast.

At that moment I sensed what was in the tonic before me. Within the glass was a surfacing mild green powder. This was the root like, nail clippings of an Abomasnow; a herb known to magnify intoxication. It also had a worrying secondary effect, being a natural aphrodisiac.

I shook my head trying to regain my balance, yet I found myself constantly leaning to one side. Eventually my head came to rest on White's exposed shoulder.

She didn't protest.

I looked down, because it was hard for me to raise my head now. My eyes fell on White's smooth legs and I found myself thinking down a bad path.

White pulled me towards her gently; she smelled good, not just the shampoo and perfume, but her skin had the scent of a woman.

I broke free of her grip with incredible difficulty, burying my face into my forearms to cover my eyes. I feared what the herb would push me to do next.

Suddenly she was pressing her body up against mine. Unwilling to let her come any closer, I grabbed her by both shoulders and tried to keep her away.

Ironically, the opposite occurred. White gasped with a slight shock as my resisting arms gave way, causing our lips to graze each other's, right before I collapsed off the stool.

Crashing against the floorboards, I looked up with weary eyes to catch a faint grin on White's cheeks. Just before blacking out however, it turned into a disappointed frown.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When I woke up, I was tied down to the counter poles.

I looked up to find the shady man, earlier threatening White, had returned; along with four other similarly dressed peers.

One of them kicked me hard in the chest causing me to grit my teeth from the pain.

A part of me was not so surprised by what I saw next, but I didn't want to believe it.

From behind one of the tall men, White stepped forward with a guilty look on her face. She had my belt of Pokeballs and that was when I lost it.

Demanding them back, once again I was struck silent from pain. White asked them to stop but they ignored her; the third time shattering a rib.

She bent down next to me to stop the violence, when finally they did. She whispered she was sorry, but it meant nothing to me now.

With my hands tied somewhat loosely, I managed to reach into my rear pocket and take out a pouch of gold unnoticed. As she got back up beside me, I discretely reached out just enough to tuck the pouch into her back pocket.

"I want out," she said all of a sudden. "I won't do this any more."

Looking at the roughneck, White held out her hand for something.

"That's right, I bet she wants out," I intervened while breathing heavily. "With a stash of that much coin hidden by the shore."

White turned to me confused. "What?" she asked.

Before the thugs could begin another assault, I shouted. "If you don't believe me, just check her pocket!"

The leader looked a little confused as he turned to her.

"Empty your pockets," he said. White protested but then he hit her hard across the cheek knocking her down. Reaching in himself, while she fearfully trembled, he took out the pouch.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said weakly with a terrified voice.

I intervened once more. "I can show you where the rest of it is. She stashed a three foot crate by the rock formations along the shoreline."

White was in tears; desperately trying to justify herself, when a cold bloodthirsty glare turned her silent.

"We're done with you," he said, approaching her with ill intentions. Despite what she had done to me, I didn't wish to see her harmed.

"Hurt her and I won't tell you anything," I declared.

The leader of the group grinned, "I have ways of extorting that information."

"Wait!" I called out, thinking of a way to buy some time. "In my back pocket there's a map I drew of the hidden location... If you untie me..."

"Nice try kid. Duke, take his map." the leader ordered one of the standbys.

There was no map in my pocket; plan two had worked.

As a scrawny looking man made his way over, I caught sight of the knife he holstered in his right pocket.

That was my target.

The swipe wasn't easy, stumbling as I grasped it, he realized my goal quickly. Left without a choice, the second I wriggled free of the loosely tied ropes, I swiftly rammed my head into the side of his to take him down.

Now armed, I tried to get up. Before I could even get to one leg, time turned slow.

I felt a dull hammer like strike on my body. Feeling stunned, I failed to process what had happened; right until I heard White scream.

At that moment, I felt a warm goo trickling down my arm. A blade had been driven deep into my shoulder.

I collapsed into panic, hyperventilating from the sky-rocketing pain. As my vision began to blur from watery eyes, a Chansey was released by White and ordered to use Recover.

In a flash, the pain eased and the warm blood began to dry. White made her way over to me in tears; at that very moment, the front door was slammed open.

Two monstrous figures casually emerged. One of whom, I couldn't have been happier to see.

"Hm, a bar out here? Looks like it's our lucky day Marshall!"

Bruno, the two time Elite Four member had entered the run down bar. He was a shirtless body building titan with long black hair that was an unkempt mess. The lower half of his Gee was all the clothing he needed even in such extreme weather.

"I agree. Warm sake is singing out my name." Said another goliath of a man as he stretched his neck. He had a short buzz cut of yellowish hair and long lose sweat pants. He removed his puffy snow vest, which could barely contain his tremendous upper body's build.

Only Bruno's equals had the luxury of spending time with him; for they would have to share the same interest in ruthless training.

"Hm? What's this?" Bruno said meeting eyes with everyone on the scene.

The chef had sneaked behind the two and readied to attack Bruno with a knife; to his surprise, Marshall stepped in to deliver a jaw shattering kick.

The chef soaked such a great force, that the kick sent him flying into the collection of drinks across the other side of the bar counter.

Bruno turned around and scolded Marshall for '_damaging the goods_'.

Marshall simply looked disappointed by Bruno's lack of alertness.

Bruno cracked his knuckles and neck as he readied a fighting stance with a deep breath.

The leader of the gang stepped up; seeming perhaps the bravest of them all. Without warning, he lashed forwards with the knife.

Bruno swatted the knife away with a single parry. There was no force behind the disarm but the blade went flying into the opposite wall; only barely missing the third thug.

Bruno then took several fists to the torso; the leader couldn't move him an inch. Panicked, he threw one last hard hit at Bruno's jaw, only to find it turn a fraction.

Bruno returned an excited smile and brought his own fist down like a giant mallet on the leader's bald skull. With the potential of having his head split down the middle, the thug's neck flattened as he was brought thunderously crashing to the hard floor.

"That was terrible technique Bruno. You brought your fist down like a club... You really are a caveman after all." Marshall said with even further disappointment.

"If I punched him the right way; he'd die," Bruno retorted.

"Fair point. Now let's drink." Marshall dismissed; making his way over to a stool and drawing forth several fine bottles of liquor.

Bruno lifted me up off the ground with just one hand whilst the other remaining men fled.

"You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and thanked him for all he had done. He then turned to White, "How about you?"

She was still trembling a little but nodded her head faintly.

"We saw this building while training. Despite the many times we've been on this mountain, we'd never heard sounds coming from inside. I figured it was worth taking a look. You're lucky we came by," Marshall said between swigs of whiskey to the two of us.

"I agree... We both are." I said avoiding eye contact with White, whose concerned gaze I could still feel over me.

"Very well then, you two better head back to the group." Bruno stated.

Marshall added to his words before letting us leave. "If you young lovers weren't so adventurous and moved with the pack in the first place, you could have avoided all this. A real man knows how to protect his girl!"

Despite being told off under a misconception, I felt extremely grateful for all the two had done. Hence I accepted his yelling without starting an argument.

"Alright, enough Marshall. The kid couldn't have known." Bruno defended me after receiving my sincerest thanks. I also bowed to the unimpressed Marshall, who didn't once look my way even once.

I then silently made my way out of the building, refusing to face White before taking my leave.

Time passed as I walked uphill at a pace as fast as I could. I began to hear occasional jogging behind me. It sometimes jogged, then walked, then jogged again sporadically. I guessed my walking pace was quicker than hers.

"Why are you following me? Get lost." I said in a calm yet dismissive tone.

When I heard no reply, I decided to ignore her. She was tailing me like a loud shadow; it was getting a little frustrating.

I turned around to tell her to stop, when I noticed her eyes were watery and she was still silently crying even as she followed. She was looking down at the ground staring at her feet so she didn't notice me look her way.

I turned back to face forwards immediately for some reason. For a moment I believed she deserved what she got, but then quickly a feeling of pity began to swell.

Just as a part of me wanted to comfort her, I remembered just what it was that she had nearly done to me.

"I'm sorry!" I heard her shout as she stopped in her tracks. I turned around and looked at her only to freeze with fear.

She looked at me and dried her eyes; she seemed to be wondering why I said nothing.

Standing behind her was a monster. It was at least nine feet tall and towered over White with its steely golem body and ancient rune designs on its shoulders hands and chest. Its eyes glowed a yellow contrasting to its blue rock like body.

"Don't... Move." I said as quietly as possible.

She turned her head slowly to check behind her, only to snap it back my way in horror. We now both had seen the giant Golurk, as it simply stood motionless, just watching the two of us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"It's ok," I whispered. "As long as its inner light doesn't turn red, it won't attack trainers.

"Ok," White said quite fearfully. Just from hearing that very sound alone, a crimson ray of light targeted her, straight from the beast's eyes.

"**RUN**!" I shouted.

As White broke into a sprint in my direction, it struck her with an open palm off to the side of the mountain path.

I ran towards her to try and stop her from falling off the edge; catching her arms just before she slipped.

However, now I was exposed and with another brutal flick, the Golurk lifted me off my feet and sent me over the edge.

The two of us went crashing and tumbling violently down the mountain side.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was my face colliding with a sharp rock on the way down.

I felt my body being shaken when I came to with blurred vision. It was unusually dark, as we were in a cave of some sort.

I turned to my right to find White relieved to see me awake. Her eyes were puffed, likely from tears shed. Her faint smile was only lit up by the fire she had started nearby.

I pushed her aside coldly as I got up; making sure she knew I had not forgiven her.

She didn't say anything in protest; just allowed it submissively. A feeling which didn't sit well with me.

"How did we get here?" I asked without facing her; scanning my surroundings.

"We landed by the shore. I found this cave and carried you in because Golurk was still looking for us." White tried to stand up but fell right back down; biting back her pain with a sickly expression.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked, examining her wound.

"Chansey can heal flesh wounds, but not sprains. I think I fell on it bad and then dragged you in here using it."

I sat down near her to examine her leg. She looked a little shy at first when I felt her ankle joint. There was a hardened swelling under the skin signalling the cause of her pain. Touching it, she instantly responded, letting out a sharp moan.

I eased the pressure of my grip and searched for something to tie around with moderate force to prevent further swelling. Of course there was nothing. I took out a singlet from my backpack and made do with it. Tight enough to stop the swelling from worsening; I also placed my NeverMeltIce over it.

"Thank you," she said sincerely but quietly.

"Keep this on. I'm going to look for food. Just get some sleep," I said on my way further into the cave.

"Wait!" she called out. "Take Chansey with you. She'll light up the way with flash."

A cute, pink, egg like Pokemon made its way over to me. Smiling innocently in my direction. I owed it thanks for healing me twice.

The cave lit up instantly but not in a white light, I had previously seen flash create.

"That's an interesting purple flash you have," I said as the Pokemon and I exchanged confused looks.

"That isn't my Chansey's" White said.

We both then heard a chilling sound of chiming glass. It was a soothing musical jingle, but the eerie light made it uncomforting.

I examined the other side of the cave. To my horror, a Pokemon emerged right through a stone wall; definitely a ghost type.

When its transparency faded, it could be seen clearly as a floating chandelier with hollow glazed eyes in its main head piece. Purple flames replaced the broken bulbs on the outer six arms and the main head piece released a misleadingly calm purple flame, larger than any of its others.

Suddenly, the arms began to spin; creating a violent wheel of violet fire.

Guessing its threats, I ran to white and picked her up a second too late. It spat fire in her direction and my arm took the brunt of it as I moved us out of the way. Luckily it missed her leg; the initial target.

Ignoring the new pain in my arm, I began sprinting the other direction while carrying White. Doing so, only added to the incredible pain I felt surging through my shoulder.

Running down the cave's path, we saw a light coming from up ahead. Seeing the exit, I darted towards it with all my remaining strength.

Worryingly, the purple lights behind us began to shine ominously bright now.

Just in the nick of time, as I made the last turn stepping into outdoor sunlight; a violet flaming vortex brushed past me with intense heat.

Collapsing with White falling on my lap, I desperately tried to get my breath back. White exclaimed upon realizing I'd been burnt.

Yet it was I who exclaimed even louder when I saw what was only a few feet away.

Showered by evening sunlight, in almost a divine and holy nature, were the trolleys leading up the mountain.

Inside the trolley was rather a large area designed for at least six travelers. It wasn't lavish but it couldn't have made me happier given the circumstances. Two opposing seat benches were facing each other and glass windows were fixed all around the secured steel carriage.

Even more surprising was a nearby P.C. It was most likely powered by the trolley's kinetic energy as movement charged the connected cables.

White made her way over and began working on something with a worried expression. I decided to leave her to it, sitting down on her opposite side.

Watching our ascension along the beautiful mountainside; I could see out into the far reaches of the sparkling ocean. The terrain of the mountain path was constantly changing as we moved higher.

"Finally!" White exclaimed, catching my attention after minutes of silence. "I've transferred all of your Pokemon back to your P.C," she sighed in relief.

I was happy to hear it, but I knew my Pokemon could take care of themselves. Even if they were gone, they'd have found their way back to me; one way or another. I had trained them to do so.

Still, it was nice to see they came as a priority to her over her own injury.

Recalling our injuries, my own ones were pulsating more painfully than ever. I was rolling my head along the back of the seat trying to forget about it.

White drew forth some burn heal from her bag and poured the gel over her hands. She came and sat down beside me.

I moved over to the other side stubbornly; not yet willing to get too close to her again.

She gave me a look to say I was being childish but I ignored it. Even so, she just wouldn't give up.

She got up again, this time nearly falling from the pain in her leg. I caught her by the waist; she smiled thankfully but this time boldly sat on my lap so I couldn't move away.

"You should... worry about your leg first," I said turning the other way.

Now it was she who ignored me. She began to massage the cream into my arm.

I closed my eyes from the soothing sensation. The pain began to fade in seconds.

Not all Pokemon medication worked on humans but burn heal was basically just a water based cooling gel with disinfectant properties.

The minute it was well applied, and her touch left me, I snapped out of it. She made her way back to the other side of the trolley and for some strange reason, I found it hard to meet her eyes all of a sudden.

Only a half hour had passed and we had made plenty of ground. I took out two blankets and threw one her direction.

"Get some sleep. I'm guessing everyone will be there by the time we arrive." She seemed reluctant as I detected fear in her eyes.

"It's alright," I said. "We're in a trolley. Nothing's going to happen."

Considering all that had happened, she still seemed troubled.

I actually felt that _she herself_ was the closest thing to danger at this point in time.

I sighed and called for a Pokeball from the P.C. Once it appeared, I released an old friend of mine.

The bird's sharp garnet like eyes, distinguished it from other owls. It seemed happy to see me as it perched itself onto my arm.

"You're fine to stay up and watch right? I'd really appreciate it if you could." Noctowl hooted back at me happily upon hearing my words.

I slid opened the window to let Noctowl fly out.

White's faint smile finally looked relieved, as she lay down and pulled the blanket over her.

After getting some sleep, I heard a loud hoot telling me to wake up.

I rubbed my weary eyes, only to realize the evening sun was setting over the now drawing near mountain peak. Reaching the very top, the trolley finally stopped.

I stepped outside, unable to see clearly from the brightness of the low angle sun. White was still asleep so I gave her a gentle shake by the shoulders. She woke up and looked at me with a dazed expression.

"We're here, let's go." I stated as she returned an excited smile.

This time, when I stepped outside with adjusted vision, I got chills from the breath taking sight.

The land up here spanned across many miles. It was an entire city built over a dead volcano. The colossal low angle crater allowed buildings to be built all along the far outskirts.

Deeper down the crater, were grass fields and swimming pools; even training fields for athletes and their Pokemon. All of which could be observed from where I stood.

The most glorious amongst the peak's attractions, was the very center of the crater.

An incredible stadium was constructed on an artificial plateau; where all the battles were going to be held.

Finally... I thought to myself. It was an overwhelming feeling. I had waited a long time now; if only Lance could see how far I had made it now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As I stood there, starry eyed by the overview, White stepped out of the carriage while rubbing her eyes.

"It's even more beautiful than I remember," she whispered.

Rather surprised, I asked, "you've been here?"

"Yeah, my dad brought me here a long time ago to show me what Pokemon battling was all about. It was a world tournament held thirteen years ago, back when I was only three. I don't remember much, only being terrified watching a fight between an old woman named Agatha and her tiny pupil Sabrina. I thought Sabrina was so beautiful and brave for a girl of only eight, standing fearlessly in front of such a huge audience."

"What a match! Who won?" I asked eagerly.

She shied away and laughed hesitantly. "I er... Got too scared by their fighters and cried until my father carried me out of the stadium."

I smiled with only a mild disappointment. Before we could continue speaking, a voice pierced through my ears.

"It's him!" A loud familiar shriek made me want to break into a sprint in the opposite direction, but I wasn't fast enough. From between a nearby crowd of people, a reporter and her camera man came dashing through the audience.

It was reporter Jessie and her cameraman James. Luckily the majority of people nearby seemed too distracted by the views to take notice of us. I shook my head in disbelief. Just how did these two fools manage to make it here?

"Hey kid! Please let us do a quick interview. We've got nothing so far!" Jessie pleaded.

"No! I remember what happened last time! You completely warped my words and made me out to look like an arrogant brat!" I protested.

"Well," Jessie said looking over at James as they exchanged guilty smiles. "Arrogant is just more believable at your age."

"Well too bad! I Guess you won't get a word out of me now."

"Well too bad the camera just started rolling." Jessie said with a cheeky smile as James zoomed into my face.

"Oh, so then this would be a great time to tell the world about your history with..."

"**Cut the tape**!" Jessie shouted as James desperately hit the stop button. Jessie looked like she just had a heart attack.

"You can't do that to us! We've been clean for years!" She whispered frantically.

"Yeah! The news team say we're naturals." James added desperately, "please don't take that away from us."

"Fine, I won't, but I'm not doing an interview!" I said walking away, but they pursued to no end.

"Why? What else do you think is going to get us more ratings than interviewing Johto's Champion? You're the youngest one of all time!" Jessie insisted while tugging on my shirt.

Suddenly White shouted with surprise, "you're a region's champion?"

I winced from how loud she had yelled. I nodded my head whilst trying to wriggle the ringing out of my ears with one finger.

"You're only my age though! If you were an elitist that would still be more believable but... I thought champions were, well, _old_!" White now too looked like she wasn't about to let the topic rest.

"I'm not old and I'm not the real champion! Lance was the rightful champion; undefeated in Johto, I lost to him as well at the very same league. I was no match for the real champion, he beat me four to nil," I confessed as I turned to each of them separately.

"You are the real champion now though! Lance isn't attending the tournament. You came second place, making you... What does that make him James?" Jessie looked lost for words as she turned to James for help.

"A 'supplementary champion'?" James questioned just as much as he declared.

"Remind me to never ask for your help again James." Jessie stated with a blank look of disappointment before turning her attention back to me. "Anyway, look kid, Lance has left the nation and won't be..." I cut Jessie off before she could finish.

"Lance is Dead!" I shouted, silencing them all. "...The world hasn't seen him in over a year."

All of their affects turned serious now.

James spoke a with an apologetic tone after a brief silence, "...Well, no one really knows. For all we might know he's just..."

"I know! I saw what happened. I'd rather not talk about this," I stated in frustration.

"Alright kid," Jessie said sympathetically as she shot me a weak smile. "No interviews. Go sign in at the competitor center."

I nodded to them both thankfully and began to walk away, when James called out to me.

"Hey Ethan, you should know one thing," his following words carried a degree of warning. "There are two trainers we used to know who are representing as the champions of Kanto. They're only a year older than you. Watch out for them, alright?"

"Why two trainers from Kanto?" I asked, "I was told only one champion is chosen from each region."

Jessie smiled at James and said, "because they're the only two people to ever defeat Kanto's very first champion, Lance."

I was walking towards the registration center now in deep thought. Who could these two have possibly been? Lance was the strongest trainer I had ever met. How could two others so much younger be better? If they defeated him in Kanto, that was a little over five years ago! Surely they just got lucky... Or was there really more to the story?

After a while, I turned over to White who I realized had not stopped staring since she worked out I was the stand in champion of Johto. She now kept considerable distance from me as we walked.

"I see your opinion of me has changed. Just for the record, I'm not as good as they make me out to be." I said in dull tone with hopes to normalize the atmosphere once again.

"Are you Kidding? Only hall of famers are allowed to compete in this tournament and amongst that, you're actually a champion! Not just a gym leader or ex-elite four in the exhibition rounds! You're entering the final stage of the tournament as a Region's chosen representative! My dad said those people are immortalized here! You'll be famous even if you lose the first round... Wait, what am I talking about? You're already famous!" She began murmuring self criticisms to herself of how stupidly she had behaved earlier.

"Look, it's not like that. Hey, are you even listening?" She clearly wasn't hearing a word I was saying.

Realizing I wouldn't be capable of changing the way she now perceived me, I grew worried. After all, this was around the time when people would start to treat me differently.

Now that we were at the peak, perhaps it had come time for us to part ways. It was better I not get any closer to her, given my road ahead. Getting too close in the past was what forced us to break ties with another girl I once traveled with. A girl I had feelings for; maybe still did.

"Alright, we're here." I said those words rather abruptly upon reaching the entrance of the registration center.

"So are you going to register?" she asked with eagerness.

"Yes," I said while turning to look at the scenery to my left. I hoped she would soon get the hint that I wanted to be alone. I felt a little guilty for being somewhat rude about, however, I really had no other choice but to be clear.

"Listen, I think it'd be best if I let you have some time to yourself now. Surely there are people you were going to meet up with once you arrived at the peak?"

She looked down at the ground with a slightly changed expression. "Oh... I guess you're right."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I see... Well then, take care. I might see you over the next few days." I reached out my hand to shake hers.

She didn't shake it, but to my surprise came in close to give me a weak hug.

She spoke quietly but honestly when she said, "I'm truly sorry for what I did. Thank you for everything you did to get me here." Then, without turning back, she walked straight past me.

Suddenly it felt a little hard to watch her go.

I walked inside the building with unexpected melancholy. Perhaps I just felt guilty for not giving her much of an opportunity to decide when to leave.

Worrying unnecessarily, I decided to shake off the feeling. I had done more than enough for her, considering what she would have done to me without giving it a second thought.

So then why did separating myself from her feel like the wrong decision?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I was inside a building now made entirely of shaded glass. The interior's modern design radiated elegance and held an office like smell.

In the near distance were two gates marking each of the two tournaments to be held. One was the Elite trainer display; where gym leaders and ex-Elite Four members were going to team together. The second was the Champion round robin; aiming to declare the very best across all five regions.

Though it all felt a little too grandiose to me, the second one was indeed the gate I had to pass through.

I approached it trying to push past the screaming crowd as they yelled how badly they wanted to see the competitors.

Many young girls were shrieking how much they loved Morty, Volkner and Flint. Whilst guys were buying modeled pictures of their favorite female competitors at nearby stands.

With difficulty, I finally made it to the front; taking several accidental elbows to the jaw. A security guard halted me by the shoulder as the shoving crowd came towards us from all sides.

"Sorry tyke, no fans past this point." He said, chewing his gum and eying me down with a side glance.

I took out my I.D and presented it to him. He scanned the trainer number and apologetically moved his arm away.

"Oh, the Johto representative... I'm sorry, I'm... actually a fan. I just thought you looked... a little bigger on television," he blurted.

"Sorry to disappoint," I said with a trace of shame, making my way past the gate. It was then I realized the mob around me had fallen into a quiet stillness.

I turned back around to see vacant expressions gawking at me in the dozens. Suddenly they started shouting all at once; a mix of praise and protests.

Before I'd have to deal with it, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me.

I sighed feeling sick to my stomach. I hated this more than anything.

Once I was up on the second floor, the room was empty. I decided to walk forward and found no one in sight. Only a desk with no receptionist.

"Hello, anyone here?" I called.

A well built young gentleman with short brown hair came forward to the counter.

"Hey, can I help you?" He asked me with arms folded.

"Um, I'm here to register for the tournament."

"Oh, I see. Well you're in the right place." He replied and then proceeded to stare blankly down a nearby doorway.

"You're not going to act all surprised and be like, '_sorry kid, puny fans down the hall of losers that way'?_" I asked.

He just stared at me blankly, almost as though I was the abnormal one.

"No," he replied casually. "I know two champions entering this tournament who are very close to your age. Pleasure to meet you by the way. My name's Brock."

I'd heard of him. He was a talented rock type Elitist and Breeder. I was planning to head to Kanto to challenge him after the league, but I was called here instead.

"Oh, well thanks. So are you going to sign me up then?" I said placing forward my Pokedex.

"No can do, sorry." He stated, despite the contradicting fact that he stood behind the reception counter.

I exchanged confused looks with him, "Then why are you at the desk for contestant enrollment?"

"I..." He stopped right as he opened his mouth, as if having suddenly encountered an epiphany. "Good question. I don't actually know," he said moving out of the desk area. "I just followed a cute nurse up here. I'm trying to find out where she..."

At that moment we both heard footsteps coming our way. I turned to look at the door to my right. Busy gossiping away; came out two women from a neighboring room. One was Nurse Joy and the other I had never seen before.

Brock launched himself in Joy's direction so fast that I felt a light wind brush past. A second before he closed the distance, the orange haired girl stepped in front of him with a threatening look.

Obediently Brock held back his offensive. The two certainly seemed close. Before I had time to greet them, Nurse Joy apologetically took her position behind the counter.

"I'm so sorry, you must be here to register! You're the last one out of our eight champions. Here, I'll get it sorted for you. It'll just be a few seconds."

I happily obliged while Brock brought over his friend.

"Hi, I'm Misty. What's your name?" She introduced herself confidently, but with a softened tone that felt welcoming.

She must have been quite the trainer. Charmed by her presence; she had a rather strong aura considering her feminine features. Her long hair fell neatly along the back of her shoulders and her aqua eyes held a watery reflection. She didn't exactly wear the most feminine clothing, but she was beautiful enough to pull off a small yellow top and long denim jeans with style.

I gave my name and introduced myself, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I was just chatting with Brock a moment ago; you two seem like good friends."

"We are. Though he's often more trouble than he's worth to look after." She said a little sceptically while maintaining a sweet voice.

"Are either of you competing?" I asked the two.

"No we're just here to support the Kanto Champions," Brock said.

Misty too wasn't surprised to hear I was competing. I enjoyed feeling normal in their presence.

"Well then I hope I don't disappoint; I'll be sure to put on a show for you guys."

"We'll be looking forward to it!" Brock nodded my way with a friendly smile.

Misty suddenly had a saddened complexion. She seemed hesitant to make a request. "Hey, I'm sorry to ask this of you so suddenly," she said with a pleading tone of voice.

"It's alright," I encouraged. "What is it you need?"

Brock placed a hand on her shoulder as if signalling her to stop. "Misty..." He began to speak but she shook her head and insisted she continue.

"It might be worth asking, Brock. Please... I'm out of options."

Giving it a second thought, he sighed and took a step back; removing his hand from her shoulder.

Misty made her way over to a nearby window and glanced at the stadium in the far distance as she spoke.

"I feel like I've lost someone important to me. A close friend who's grown obsessed in proving himself in a field he's already mastered. Though I'll be cheering my heart out for him, I want him to lose this time. Just this once, or we may never see him again. I want him to realize it's time to end the journey. Time to come home to Pallet; to his sick mother who hasn't seen him for over a year... There are other reasons, but they're personal." She looked over to Brock smiling with underlying melancholy.

"Who exactly is this trainer?" I asked her, wishing to be of more help.

She sighed, "He's an eighteen year old boy. Ash Ketchum, one of the two champions representing Kanto."

I saw how deeply Misty wanted this. She was pleading desperately behind her captivating eyes.

Without really knowing what she expected from me, all I knew was that I wanted to give her a little hope.

"Fine, I'll give him hell then." I declared as confidently as possible.

She broke into a warm smile and sighed with relief. "Thank you! We won't hold anything against you if you can't do this, but thank you for trying."

"Just remember kid," Brock said approaching me with pat on the back. "You're the only one at this tournament he hasn't faced. So take him with the element of surprise. He's always been headstrong and never used many type advantages, so let that be your strength."

At this point Nurse joy entered the conversation too. "Brock, Misty, there's one important piece of information you're both leaving out."

They both looked at each other trying to think of what before she continued.

"Young man, if you defeat Mr. Ketchum; you'll be ranked first in the world. I always find it funny that these two who are so close to him as friends; never see him for the champion he's become."

Suddenly I realized how impossible the task they had set for me was. This meant the 'Ash' they were referring to, was the last champion to be crowned internationally. I only knew of 'number one' by his nickname given by the press a year ago; the Crimson River.

Just how was I going to take down the champion of five continental leagues when I hadn't even scraped through one?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"All done," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she handed me back my Pokedex. "Your residence for the next three nights will be at the Kingler Hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay and I wish you good luck!"

I was just about to thank her, when from the corner of my eyes, I saw a distracting sight out the nearby window in the evening light.

"Thank you... Please excuse me. It was a pleasure meeting you all and I'll be sure to keep that request in mind!" I waved Brock and Misty goodbye while rushing down the stairs.

Fortunately, the building had closed now; everyone had cleared the bottom floor except for some remaining staff. I made my way outside without raising suspicion and headed towards the trolleys in haste. There, unmistakably, I saw White at the sign out desk.

"Madam, you've only just arrived. Are you sure you wish to leave?" the clerk asked her, somewhat baffled.

With a trace of disappointment, she gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't have a choice." She looked surprised at first, but then quietly pulled away as I fell silent.

I stopped her a second time as she began to walk away from me. "You only just arrived, I'm not letting..."

She interrupted me; coming across more upset than angry. "Stop it! This is embarrassing," she yelled. "Why do I have to tell you this? Just leave me alone! Besides, you wanted to get rid of me just a minute ago."

She shook off my grip; before I could usher a word, it was actually she who apologized to me.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I have no right to get angry after what I did. You've already been nicer to me than I deserve. So just please leave me alone. The trolley is where... I'm going to spend the night. I don't want the clerk to get suspicious," she stated a little shamefully.

"Stay with me then." I said those words bravely only due to not giving them much thought.

"What? I couldn't... No." She turned down the offer adamantly, almost in disbelief I could even think to suggest it.

"Then I'll stay with you in the trolley," I insisted with crossed arms.

"No you won't!" She said now finally meeting eyes with me for the first time since I came down to see her.

"Great! Then it's decided. Let's go to the hotel I've been told to stay at; I hear it's quite nice. You aren't getting rid of me, besides, it's not safe outdoors." I began to lead her away from the trolley.

"What are you thinking?" She said in frustration, still refusing to move. "You saw what kind of person I..."

I cut her off.

"Look I'm tired," I said with a faint smile and quietened tone. "I think what we both want is just a place to rest our heads until morning. We can continue arguing or just go separate ways tomorrow."

She stared down at her feet, and without any enthusiasm, simply nodded discretely; finally accepting rationality behind my suggestion.

Once we reached the outside of the hotel, it was perhaps the tallest building in the entire outer rim. Furthermore, it stretched out endlessly across the Mountain's curved Western edge. I estimated the grand structure would have had at least three hundred rooms catering to important guests.

Stepping inside we caught sight of a mild blue painted interior, the color of the ocean. Spread across the floor were tiles on the ground emanating a dim blue light. It wasn't for a moment that I realized there was water beneath the opaque tiles we stood on.

White gasped and bumped into me from behind when a Sharpedo swam past beneath her feet. I mocked how easily scared she got, to which she shot me a disapproving look; it pleased me to see her affect lighten up a little.

I approached the opaque glass counter at reception and checked in. The receptionist glared at White and I rather with unwelcoming eyes. She quickly changed her expression upon taking my I.D though.

"Oh! Right this way sir," she blurted.

Without thinking twice, she stepped out of her desk position to escort us personally. All while yelling at a nearby lobby boy to take up her position in the mean time. He simply stared blankly at the other people in line, as they now turned their attention and impatience towards him.

Heading up to the highest floor in a decorated mahogany elevator, we stepped out and began walking down a silent hallway. At the farthest end, the lady scanned a card to unlock the room door and passed me two card keys. She bowed as she stepped aside; I thanked her before she left.

I walked inside to feel a rush of that universal hotel room smell. It smelled like soap and freshly washed linen, somewhat mixed with faint aromatic remnants of cleaning agents and surface sprays. It wasn't a smell I was particularly fond of, but at least it preceded a good night's sleep.

Of all the fancy rooms they had thrown me into after the league, this one topped them all. In the center was a uniquely designed black coffee table with a golden tea set perched above it. To the far left was a plasma screen television mounted along the cream painted wall. Spread across various corners of the room, were several showcased artworks. Beside one of them sat a desk with internet and tabloid facilities. To the right was a king size bed and a narrow hallway leading to the bathroom. There were even cooking facilities right beside the entrance door.

It seemed to be the ideal room, judging from the sparkle in White's eyes anyway.

Of all the elegant looking facilities within the room, the most invigorating feature was the wall directly opposite the entrance. It was an aquarium beyond a glass pane.

Many water type Pokemon which I had never seen before were swimming throughout it. Directly past them you could still make out a breathtaking magnified view of the city below.

White grew drawn to the scenery and smiled sincerely for the first time in quite a while.

"I'm going to use the shower first; if that's alright by you? Why don't you jump online or watch some television?" I made the suggestion casually, hoping to avoid a formal atmosphere between us. Luckily, she simply nodded cheerfully.

Once we had both settled into the room, an hour had passed of washing away our fatigue with the luxury of warm gushing water. I took a seat over by a chair in the far corner of the room; White sat down on the edge of the king size bed.

"Well, goodnight," I said while looking for the most comfortable position on the chair.

She looked at me for a moment rather questioningly. "You're not telling me that's your bed for tonight, are you?"

"I thought I'd be gentleman," I replied, shaking off her inquiry and telling her to go to sleep.

"Oh really? Taking a lady off the streets wasn't enough?" She asked with mildly testing disposition as she raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"A _real_ _lady_ would probably be a little more pleased with such an arrangement."

Despite my words, she looked at me in almost a scanning manner. "If it were someone other than you; I probably would be."

I don't know why, but hearing her say that felt as much an insult as it did a compliment.

I was about to protest when she spoke again. "Just look at the size of this bed! We could both lie horizontally and wouldn't even make contact! Hell, add another sheet and you might not even be able to find me in the morning." She said as she playfully sprawled herself onto the mattress with stretched out arms and legs.

I couldn't help but laugh; I guess she made a point. When I stopped, I noticed her looking at me with a slight smile.

"What? Something on my face? My pajamas?" I patted down my clothing with a little worry.

"Oh, nothing... It's just, I didn't think you laughed. Especially after how serious I've seen you be all this time," she added.

"Whatever, just shut up and go to sleep." As I made my way over to the bed, I returned her soft smile with a genuine one of my own.

It was easier now that the tension had been cut. I slipped into the sheets as did she and the first word I heard her say was, "Hilda."

I didn't understand what she meant. When I turned my head towards her, she was looking my way as we lay beside one another.

"That's my real name. Not many people know it," she said in a whisper like voice so close enough for me to feel the gentle warmth of her breath on my chin.

I smiled and nodded faintly in understanding. Truth be told, I felt Hilda was a much prettier name, though I didn't dare to say it.

When I woke up, I realized a very bright ray of sunlight was piercing my face. I had clearly slept in and judging from the lighting of the room, it must have been at least 10 am.

I got up and shook off my fatigue, feeling fully refreshed after lying on such a comfortable bed. I looked to my left only to find Hilda was no longer under the covers. Looking around the room, I realized she wasn't too far. A powerful aroma was enticing my taste buds. Whatever she had cooked had me nearly drooling over the bedsheets.

"'Morning," she said with almost a boasting smile.

"What is that?" I asked as she placed a plate of food on the table.

"Your breakfast. It's a herb and cheese Omelette; kind of my specialty," she stated proudly. "You better like it!" she added somewhat threateningly as I approached.

"For me? Seriously?" I must have come across a little over excited, for my reaction was as much of a surprise to her, as breakfast had come to me.

"Well yeah... consider it thanks for... too many things which I don't wish to list." Suddenly she came off a bit shy.

I made my way over to the table when, immediately, I realized what I had forgotten to do last night.

"Crap! Hilda, I forgot to check when the matches start!"

"I took care of it. They start at 11:30, you have loads of time."

"Oh thanks... Wait, my clothes! I forgot to throw them in the wash!"

"Already hanging out to dry."

"Did you..." I began to question whilst looking at her sceptically.

"No I didn't smell your underwear," she mocked in a joking tone.

"Wha... That wasn't what I was going to ask!" I blurted.

She laughed, "...take your Pokedex and loose change out of your pocket? Don't worry I got it."

"Oh, well... thank you. How did you know to do all this?" I asked; nothing but impressed.

"I used to take care of my dad a lot. All male trainers are pretty similar; there's especially a lot of traits in you that remind me of him." A shade of sorrow leaked through her expression as she said those words.

I remained silent, wondering what her father meant to her. My own father hadn't been there in my life much, so I couldn't really relate well when others told me of such things.

She quickly reverted to her cheerful state and beckoned me to the table, "Hurry up and eat it already, before I do!"

Hilda moved away and began to clean up the pans she had used; she resisted when I told her I would take care of them, playfully threatening to hurl a spoon at me if I didn't eat the prepared meal while still warm.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," I responded as I moved backwards with hands shielding my face defensively.

The omelet was so moist, fresh and flavorsome, that I finished it in no time. If it wasn't as softly prepared, I just might have choked.

Once finished, a thought sat in mind. I somewhat wished I could know more about her father. Perhaps I'd already met the man? Regardless, it didn't feel like the right time to inquire further. I simply smiled wondering whether to tell her how impressive her cooking was... Perhaps that too would be best saved for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

We both headed out the lobby entrance to begin making our way to the arena. After a ten minute walk, we came to face the backs of several colossal grandstands likely surrounding the stadium.

Bustling with activity, we squeezed through the tight walkways and ascended a spiraling stairway; only to find most of the seats had already packed out at the very top. Hilda and I both looked at each other with worry; finding a seat wasn't going to be easy.

As we were moving, I heard two familiar voices calling me.

Hilda pointed out two people waving in our direction; it was Brock and Misty.

I headed over to greet them, happy to once again bump into the two.

"Have you guys found seats?" Brock asked the two of us after introducing himself and Misty to Hilda.

We both shook our heads at the same time.

"Perfect!" Brock said. "Then come sit with us; we're allowed two more guests along the front row."

More than grateful for the offer, we followed the two to perhaps the best seats in the stadium. They were front row and perched on the highest floor of the three level arena grandstands. We were faced the stadium side on, giving a clear view of the battlefield. To both far sides of us, we found two ten feet tall trainer podiums for competitors; they both faced each other.

I wondered what one had to do to warrant such seats as these. I looked on the chair at the end of the row and read a finely decorated reservation card.

_'This row is reserved for Mr. Ketchum of Pallet and his honorary guests.'_

People were gazing at us from all around. I guess they would, when the world's best might have come to sit near them at any moment.

I decided to forget about the feel of eyes upon me and stare down at the glorious stadium instead. It had to be at least two acres of flat rock terrain. Upon seeing it up close, it was far larger than how it looked from the outer rim of the mountain peak.

"Ladies and Gentleman and the millions watching across the world!" A thunderous voice bellowed over the growing restless crowd. "The Mount Legacy tournament calls forward its greatest contestants once again. However, this time the spectacle will no longer be held in secrecy. For the very first time we will publicize the sacred tradition of crowning champions among the elite; ending all disputes across five wondrous regions. People of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Unova, please support your representing entrants wholeheartedly and wish them the very best! Now, Without further adieu_..._ I proudly announce the opening of the Mt. Legacy tournament!"

Brock leaned over towards me and shouted over the roaring crowd.

"A random generator will decide the first teams to face off. There are going to be eight teams competing today which means four matches. All these contenders have retired their posts as gym leaders or Elite Four members to pursue other ambitions. Still, they didn't refuse to answer the summon of the tournament."

"Why is that?" I asked Brock.

"They know this is the best way to have that one final battle before calling it quits. What makes these matches so exciting is that they're a final bout for many. Besides, it's a great honor to be summoned. No one would be foolish enough to refuse," he finished with a grin.

I thought to myself in the back of my head that I could have been one of those fools. I didn't accept this position immediately. In fact, if it wasn't for the girl I had traveled Johto with, I wouldn't have come.

Misty gasped with excitement as her eyes fell to one side of the arena. I scanned desperately to try and see where the team was arising from; finally I spotted it. In the far off distance, two very stylish redheads appeared onto one of the two arena podiums.

"Team number one is ready to ignite! The first member is the lovely young musician, now highly acclaimed internationally as the 'fire spinner' from Hoenn. Today she enters alongside her edgy partner who left the Sinnoh league in ashes; everyone please welcome our first team, Flannery and Flint!"

The young woman named Flannery must have been about twenty. She wore baggy grey trousers with a tight black low cut top, showing off her slim physique. I could see a pierced belly button glimmering even from this far away. Yet, with a body so nicely toned, it might not have been the glimmer that drew spectating eyes towards it. Her long hair was tied in a frilled ponytail, from behind the band it flared up like a lion's mane; somewhat resembling fire itself. Her punk look was far from unappealing; such a pretty face never looked so charismatic as well.

Her partner looked a few years older and pulled off an unusual look with great flair. His afro like red hair was huge and he wore a plain yellow shirt with jet black trousers. With his hands calmly tucked into pockets, as the camera zoomed in towards him, he confidently grinned and winked at the reporter. Suddenly the females cheering amidst the audience, became tenfold more audible.

If their Pokemon were even half as suave as they were, this would prove to be an interesting display.

"Now for their opponents: First comes the trainer who shocked the world during his debut in the Sinnoh League. Undoubtedly showing bad blood in the presence of Flint, after their unforgettable bout; he is the one and only, Volkner!"

Volkner appeared on the opposite podium, wearing a dark blue jacket and matching denim jeans with a silver chain looping around his pocket. With a simple wave of his hand he evoked the roaring cheers of the entire arena. The ladies were already loud enough; but once Volkner appeared, I feared I'd soon go deaf.

"Forming an electrifying combination, beside him is his well renown partner Elesa; undoubtedly a beauty said to paralyze with looks alone."

The commentator wasn't kidding; instantly my eyes fell on Elesa. Her features were stunningly sharp and throughout the arena sparks were flying as men turned their attention towards her.

She wore a cute yellow dress with a zebra pattern undershirt; sleek yellow high heels and almost transparent black leggings which her dress barely reached. The seduction behind her aura was effortless and gave her a very mature appeal; yet she seemed only a year or two my senior.

Like a model, she gracefully walked out into the arena; arm in arm with a dazzling yet focused Volkner. Each had bright blonde hair. Elesa's was long and golden, where as Volkner's was spiked and gelled upwards.

They both seemed to match the age of their counterpart opponents. Elesa appeared the youngest but just like the other three, there was not a trace of naivety in her expression. All were equally as deadly serious as the opponent they faced; sharing an eagerness for battle which conducted the full attention of the audience.

"I've dreamed of seeing this for so long!" Hilda burst out, breaking my trail of thought. "I can't believe how much they complete each other. Elesa's the most stylish model I know; she's naturally so pretty... But Flannery is such a cool looking girl! I just love them both too much to take sides!"

"Yeah, yeah, but what about the guys?" I asked; hoping to find out which one was a better trainer. Hilda interpreted my question with a little variation.

"Well as far as the boys go, personally Volkner's always been more of my ideal guy... But Flint's smile!" She sighed with a dazed expression.

"I was asking in regards to their skill!" I waved my arm in front of her lost eyes; doing so yielded no response.

Brock had a serious look on his face in the meantime. He simply sat there with his arms crossed and eyes squinting faintly in concentration. I decided against asking his opinion and instead just watched on.

"Now trainers, you have all been briefed on your match rules, but I will take this chance to inform the spectators," the commentator announced. "Each competitor is allowed to select any one Pokemon they desire to represent their talents. They are to work with the support of their partner to take on their similarly paired opponents. Once both Pokemon from any team are unable to continue battle, the winners are declared by the officials. No aid in the form of items are to be used in the tournament. With all that said... finally, let's begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Each of the four trainers threw out a single Pokeball into the vast and open rocky stadium.

Flannery's Pokemon was more or less a beautiful cream colored horse. Only difference was it possessed a mane, tale and ankle flares of brightly blazing flames.

Brock looked to me and said, "That's a Rapidash. They're the fastest Pokemon in all of Kanto and in a wild pack... perhaps the most destructive."

Elesa's Pokemon matched Rapidash in many ways. It was a black zebra, looking very similar in size. It was covered in white lightning bolt designs, giving it a more intimidating appearance. As it brushed the ground with its hooves, sparks began to crackle, indicating it's lightning based capabilities.

Hilda excitedly exclaimed, "That's Elesa's Zebstrika! I've heard rumors she trained hers so well, that when it uses agility, you hear the sound of clapping thunder!"

"That's got to be just some stupid rumor," I argued.

Brock corrected me. "There are Pokemon who can move so fast, that at some point they do indeed break the sound barrier. Zebstrika managed that in a battle two years ago; so that 'rumor' actually holds quite true."

I didn't know what to say. If Flannery and Elesa had just released two graceful Pokemon to emphasize speed, then Volkner and Flint released two beastly titans symbolizing strength.

They simultaneously appeared as two Pokemon very similar in size. Flint released a somewhat round bellied Pokemon with tank like arms. Its head had the design of a flame curling upwards, almost like hair. All of its body was coated in yellow and red. Its temperature must have been incredibly high because the ground it stood on, was glowing red from heat.

Misty shuddered before she spoke to me.

"You might not know that Pokemon, but a long time ago our friend who's fighting as a Kanto champion nearly lost to a gym leader named Blaine. Blaine's strongest Pokemon was Magmar, he fought so brutally."

"So is this a Magmar then?" I asked her, curious to know more about a Pokemon which nearly bested today's first ranked champion.

"No, this is the evolved form. A Magmortar." She said a little fearfully.

"Oh... I see," I replied. It undoubtedly looked as powerful as Misty was dreading.

"You think that's bad?" Brock said with a smile. "These guys enjoy spending time in volcanoes. They say Magmortar's cannons can spit flame over 3000 degrees Celsius. Flint's Magmortar has retired many healthy opponents, once even maimed a Pokemon of Volkner's, hence the history between the two."

Magmortar certainly looked threatening from his giant arms and sharp talon like claws. However I didn't see cannons anywhere on his body.

Volkner's Pokemon, however, was one familiar to me. Golden in color with thick black patterns across its bulky body, it was the evolution of Electabuzz, an Electivire.

Suddenly the crowd was sounding a little concerned from the daunting appearances of the competitors.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The announcer began. "For your safety we have Psychic Pokemon of ace trainers at all times using barriers and reflect shields along the far edges of the stadium walls. We ensure to maintain your safety despite the close proximities. So please, do not be afraid to lean as far forward as you wish."

As his words ended, the fight began instantly.

**Flannery**: Rapidash! Charge at Electivire and don't let him catch you! You're faster than he is.

**Volkner**: ...

**Elesa**_:_ She's coming after you Volkner, and fast.

**Volkner**: Worry about yourself.

**Elesa**: Tch, alright Zebstrika, agility! Circle Magmortar and let the static build around him.

**Flint**: Magmortar, hold ground! Stay planted.

In the blink of an eye Zebstrika almost teleported in a zigzag pattern from three hundred meters away to only ten meters apart.

Rapidash headed in a straight line without a trace of fear in its flaring eyes.

Though Rapidash did not move as fast as Zebstrika at first, within seconds it built so much acceleration that it became a blur ready to collide into Electivire.

**Flannery**: Rapidash! Double edge, just like we practiced. Now!

**Volkner**: ... Counter it Electivire.

I was almost worried Electivire wouldn't be able to respond in time, but unbelievably, it jumped up to Rapidash's head height. As the two collided, it clamped its arms around its neck, bringing her crashing to the ground.

Due to the speed of impact, Rapidash slid along the dirt for at least twenty meters, causing tremendous debris to rise behind the two. Electivire jumped right off Rapidash, completely unfazed by its flaming mane.

**Elesa**: Zebstrika, use the special take down I taught you. You're ready for it!

**Flint**: ... Dumb move babe. Magmortar, turn up the heat.

Zebstrika in the meantime had been circling Magmortar so fast, that the rapid movement formed a crackling white ring which trapped his opponent. More threateningly, as it increased speed, it continuously fired sparks at Magmortar from all angles. The glowing white ring Zebstrika was forming now closed in and grew smaller around Magmortar. Eventually Zebstrika would collide at an immense velocity.

Magmortar was not fazed by the static he was being zapped with. He closed his eyes and placed two hands on the ground. Suddenly, the earth around him began to glow red and the glowing light spread further and further out in diameter. The ring Zebstrika was making, was no longer closing in on Magmortar. Instead it was moving further out as Zebstrika desperately tried to escape the heat; unable to abruptly stop its own rapid velocity.

**Elesa:** Zebstrika, fall back. Return to Electivire's side!

**Flannery**: Rapidash! Are you alright? Come back if you can hear me!

Rapidash pulled itself up slowly and made its way back to Magmortar's side. Flannery looked beyond relieved to see it stagger near. Zebstrika wasn't hurt as bad as Rapidash, or so I thought. When it came back to Electivire's side, it suddenly fell down to its knees.

Brock smiled, "Wow that Flint's really taken the lead it seems."

"What do you mean? Zebstrika doesn't even have a scratch on it; Rapidash on the other hand seems weakened." Hilda stated with confusion.

I shook my head as well. "No. You see Rapidash is still in the game, but Zebstrika, sadly isn't. It wasn't easy to see, but Magmortar just burned her hooves. Quite badly too."

Misty nodded. "That's right. Without its legs in action, Zebstrika might as well be dead weight."

Hilda could hardly believe it. Regardless, Flint and Flannery were in the lead now.

**Elesa**: Zebstrika! What's wrong?

**Volkner**: Call your Pokemon back, it's finished.

**Elesa**: What? How can you say that! I want to fight with you til the end.

**Volkner**: You're in my way now.

**Elesa**: But...

Elesa seemed to look slightly upset by his words. Still, she obediently took a step back thinking of what she could do now with such a handicap.

**Flint**: Hey Flan! I need your help babe!

**Flannery**: I told you to quit calling me that!

**Flint**: Hey, come here already. I want you to...

Flint pulled Flannery in by the neck with his arm to whisper a strategy into her ear. Her face blushed bright red at first, but upon hearing his words she quickly broke into an excited smile.

**Flint**: You Ready Flan?

**Flannery**: Hell yeah! Rapidash, start to gather as much speed as you can. Race around the field and start the largest fire spin you've ever done before!

**Flint**: Magmortar! Get ready to feel the burn. You'll enjoy this!

**Elesa:** Volkner, they're planning something!

**Volkner**: Hmm... Seems Flint's suicide attempt has given me a similar idea.

**Elesa**: Really? You're the best! Tell me," she said ecstatically throwing her arms around one of his.

After a moment of whispering, Elesa ordered her Zebstrika to get behind Electivire and begin using charge.

**Elesa**: That's it Zebstrika! I know it's going to be tough to direct all that current, but I believe in you.

**Volkner**: Electivire, soak in that power, you're going to need it for your next attack.

Electivire roared and brought both of his hands together, growing a blue ball of lightning as Zebstrika directed electricity towards him.

In contrast, the whole stadium's edge was lighting on fire and burning up. The light was tremendous and Rapidash was nothing more than a blurred ghostly wisp moving at light speeds to leave a trail of fire in its dash path around the stadium.

Magmortar stretched its arms and neck enjoying what would have been a toasty experience. When finally, to my shock, his claws disappeared. His hands sunk into his wrists and grew wide. He was forming hollow cannons on each arm. He brought the cannons together and locked onto Electivire.

Incredibly, Magmortar was soaking flames from Rapidash's hurricane like trail. Scorching fire continued to enter the insides of Magmortar's cannons, until they emanated a smelting light.

I knew they were both nearly ready as I saw Magmortar's eyes begin glowing a bloody red and Electivire's eyes turn bright white like lightning.

**Flint**: This is it! Magmortar, light up the skies! Finish them both with a volcanic overheat! NOW!

**Volkner**: Have faith in your aim Electivire! You can strike them both at the same time if you concentrate. Just remember what I taught you! Lightning _does_ strike the same place twice! Fire the Zap Cannon! GO!

Magmortar raised his arms up and the two cannons now formed the one colossal mortar. With all of the flames trapped inside, an orange glow came from within. With a thunderous cry Magmortar erupted a ball as bright as the sun in a projectile nature.

Just before its moment of impact, an instantaneous blinding flash of lightning was directed towards Magmortar from underneath his trajectory. An explosion took place with a deafening sound. The blinding light caught everyone by surprise as we all averted our gazes.

In awe people anticipated in silence to see the outcome. Finally the rocky dust and its debris began to clear and people could finally see one figure still standing amidst the dust. Two officials made their way over to both ends. A red flag was raised on the right side, but who was it? Who had won?

There, standing perfectly unscratched, was Magmortar only... but how? It wasn't until the lower level of dust cleared that Magmortar sadly stared down at an injured Rapidash. Flannery ran out onto the field distressed.

Brock shook his head, "Simply amazing. Rapidash must have jumped out in front of Magmortar at the very last second. How she timed herself to dive before the bolt as it traveled at light speed is just unbelievable. Flannery should be proud."

Elesa ran out to the field too to go help Zebstrika. Electivire was burnt badly all along his right side and was down to its knees with eyes closed. Zebstrika had endured much more from the looks of its collapsed and badly burnt condition.

Immediately the paramedics ran into the stadium and began applying full restore gels whilst breaking revival crystals over the fallen Pokemon.

"Are they going to be alright?" Misty said, with her hand covering her mouth in fearful concern.

Brock smiled, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

In seconds the teary eyed Elesa and Flannery sighed in relief as their Pokemon rose to their feet. Showering them with affection both female trainers began spoiling their Pokemon with treats immediately. It was only for a second but the two girls looked over to each other and smiled respectfully before going their own ways towards different exits.

Volkner and Flint on the other hand were still standing with eyes locked dead in the center of the stadium. The tension could have been cut like a thread.

Finally Volkner smiled and bowed his head. Without a word he simply waved two fingers casually off his forehead and took his leave. Flint nodded respectfully and turned to the still silent crowd.

Out of the blue, he took a deep breath and shouted, "YEAH!"

Throwing his arms up in the air, the crowd simultaneously exploded in cheers. I, contrastingly, fell back into my own seat exhausted simply as a spectator.

It was all a little too much excitement for me, but undoubtedly mesmerizing at the same time. I had no idea the tournament was going to be fought at this level. It was certainly going to be hard to try and measure up to such a feat. All of a sudden, I had no idea what I was doing here on the same stage as these titans.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

"Look, the next team's already emerging! It's that guy we met on our way here." Hilda exclaimed.

My eyes turned to where she was pointing. Off in the distance, on the right side podium, came Wallace.

Accompanying him, appeared a seemingly intellectual woman. She wore what looked like office style clothing. She had a clinging black blouse with an incredible bust which the camera struggled to keep focus off. She further flaunted a short purple skirt, which accentuated her long legs, as the camera panned down instead of upwards. She walked out with one hand on her waist; with a refined strut, she really emphasized her appeal in high heels.

"Aren't you two staring a little too much?" Hilda said somewhat disappointedly to Brock and I. Both of us quickly snapped out of it and averted our gazes to the next team.

In somewhat of a contrast, emerged an unusually dressed woman, on the opposite end. She seemed to have an old European look; just like an English Aristocrat. A perfect representation of an upper class lady; carrying herself conservatively behind her held up parasol. All the more fitting for her speciality, ice. I found it amazing how the elitist trainers reflected what they took pride in through their appearances.

"Lorelei and Glacia sure are beautiful!" Brock said with a trace of drool appearing along his dopey smile.

Misty handed him a tissue to wipe his face and demanded he pay attention to the match. Too deeply lost in a trance, Misty spoke on behalf of Brock.

"I can tell you a little about Glacia. She's one of the few trainers I lost against despite similarity in our specializations. Ice is like the sibling of water. You must truly think outside the square to gain an advantage in such a match."

Misty leaned forward, with an almost envious look, before continuing.

"Glacia comes trained from a region very few people know of. Which is why she's sure to have unseen tricks up her sleeve. It was how she bested me. As my idol Lorelei and Rival Glacia face off; this is the match I've waited a long time to see. My only wish is to get down there and test my ability as well."

I still had one remaining question though. Who in the world was the man beside Glacia? He wore a blue and white patterned half gi, that was stripped across his torso. His chiseled physique shone through. It seemed he was immune to cold just as his speciality demanded.

Misty and Brock said they had only really heard one piece of information about him. Brycen's indominable vigor for training was on par with the legendary Bruno's.

"Begin Battle!" Upon the shout of the announcer, the rocky stadium's ground split and began to part down the middle. From underneath the stadium emerged a colossal transparent aquarium without any Pokemon. There were artificial reefs and coral all along the basin. It was as large as the stadium itself and towered around fifteen feet tall.

The crowd was silent in anticipation aside from the murmurs of surprise. Wallace looked somewhat nervous. His eyes kept turning to Lorelei then back to the tank.

Lorelei on the other hand was focused and with a sophisticated stance waved to the crowd. It was a total contrast how comfortable she was making the public appearance.

Brock looked a little surprised, "Wallace is acting strange. He's usually very confident in his fashion shows. I guess I would be nervous too; especially when standing next to such a beauty." He said a little enviously.

"Hey, Brock?" Hilda began an inquiry a little confused. "How come you weren't so excited by the girls before? They were pretty too. Elesa's a super model after all."

He almost looked proud of himself in his response. "I don't just fall for just any girl now," he said with a serious tone puffing out his chest. There was almost a glimmer of pride in his eye. "The criteria is they have to be older than me and..."

Before Brock himself could answer eagerly, Misty covered his mouth and stated his case.

"He dated a professor some time ago on the Orange Islands. It didn't go too well. Their relationship was getting along fine at first because she was just going with the flow. However, one day her three younger assistants..."

Brock's eagerness to tell his story suddenly faded as he started prodding his fingers together frowning anxiously. He finished the rest of the story with reluctance.

"I guess talking about it does make it easier to put behind me... Basically, I was always the one doing the girl chasing. I was fine with it even if the girl didn't want a thing to do with me! However, suddenly being on the end that's chased... and by three young girls at the same time... I felt kind of violated."

Misty burst out laughing. "See, he has a phobia of younger girls now! Isn't it hilarious?" Brock looked a little offended and told her to stop being so hard on him. The way the two were interacting, made us see how close of friends they really were.

Caught up in our own laughter, we didn't realize the trainers had released their Pokemon. First was Lorelei who summoned a large snow white seal. Its only anomaly was a small horn like point on the top of its head.

Making a colossal splash into the water, I realized with a mass that great, it shouldn't be taken lightly. With deceptive puppy dog eyes, it began to playfully swim around the edges of the tank; much to the glee of young children. What the children didn't realize, was that a Pokemon capable of moving that fast, had to be incredibly dangerous too.

Misty was most excited it seemed. "Aw look, how cute! I've always wanted to train a Dewgong!"

Glacia was next to send out her Pokemon. Similar to Dewgong in shape and size, hers was only slightly larger, but far more intimidating. With gigantic threatening tusks, it had a dominantly blue exterior flashing bushy snow like whiskers. If Dewgong had the speed; then Walrein had the power.

Brock's worried expression made me ask him what was wrong. "That's Walrein, a twice evolved Pokemon. In terms of strength, it clearly betters Lorelei's choice. I can't help feel worried for her sake that this won't be much of a fight."

Wallace was now nervously releasing his Pokemon. Still glancing over occasionally at the very focused Lorelei. Once I saw his gladiator, I questioned why he looked so nervous.

A Pokemon I knew emerged, the majestic Milotic. A sea serpent the length of at least three men long. It made its way spiraling into the depths of the water. It had a cream colored body with long red fins falling down from its snake like head. Its ruby red eyes confirmed its powerful aura. The mysterious coloration of its tail, dark blue and dark red tessellations, made me wonder if it had various elemental properties.

Within seconds of Milotic's release, Brycen sent out his equally powerful combatant.

Brock flinched from the sight of it, as did Misty. I immediately understood why. Not many people who encountered this beast had pleasant tales to share.

The tyrannous looking dragon of the sea had sharp looking scales coating its steel hard body. Its mouth was wide open showing its razor sharp fangs. It too spiraled in the same nature as Milotic into the down towards the coral in the enormous tank.

"Look closely at that Gyarados!" Hilda exclaimed in shock. "It's not the right color!"

I examined it closely now that it came into the light and noticed it was indeed a unique color. With a silver shade and almost a transparent gloss on its lustrous scales; the Gyarados was definitely not it's normal ocean blue self.

"That's an ice type Gyarados." I said to the other two. "They do exist, I encountered two on the ice path leading to Blackthorn City."

Brock was surprised that he had not met this kind of Pokemon before. "Well I'll be," he said folding his arms bewildered. "Misty, you better pay close attention to this one. You could really learn..."

He stopped mid sentence as we all turned to Misty. Her eyes were sparkling and she couldn't hear a word we were saying. It was clear with such a fight before her, she had fallen into a trance of her own; and rightfully so.

Lorelei: Wallace.

Wallace: Ye-YES!

Lorelei: Relax, I thought you were used to an audience.

She said with a soft smile in his direction.

Wallace: Well yes! With Show Fashions... I mean! Fashion Shows!

Lorelei: Wallace, you're an even more impressive trainer... I'm glad to be partnering with you.

Wallace: N-No! The honor is entirely mine!

He blurted nervously as the crowd laughed at him. As she turned away to issue commands, he slapped his own forehead and shook his head in self criticism. He certainly wasn't one to lack confidence when we met him. Perhaps he just truly idolized Lorelei.

Brycen: My lady. Are you fairing well?

Glacia: My, you are a real gentleman. Don't you worry about me; I'll be just fine, handsome.

Brycen: Very well. I look forward to this learning experience.

Glacia: As do I.

With confident smiles the two ice specialists both turned to their opponents.

Lorelei: Dewgong, get used to the density of the water. Your top speed will vary at the top and bottom of the tank. I'm counting on you to keep away from the jaws of Walrein and Gyarados. We'll win this with speed.

Glacia: Walrein, I need you to test the water for its coldest temperature zones. Be ready to freeze it upon my command!

Brycen: Time to test our strength, young man. I hope you're prepared.

Wallace: I'm pleased to oblige. Milotic Iron tail!

Brycen: Gyarados! Steel your tail as well!

The two serpents charged at rapid velocities and began spiraling closer and closer to each other. Once they both reached the center, they whipped their tails aiming for each other's head. As the two Rock hard ends collided against each other, a dull sound traveled even through the density of water. Some of the ice at the top of the tank, which Walrein had been forming, crackled into tiny fractions from the impact.

The crowd was getting into the display, when out of nowhere, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I turned to find Officer Jenny giving me a very serious look.

"Excuse me young man. Can you please come with us, we'd like a word."

Misty and Brock both got up to help. I simply smiled their way and asked the two to stay seated with a raised hand.

I had learned when the law was involved, it was better to go with the flow, before asking questions. Officers appreciated the co-operation. As I got up Hilda took my hand.

"I'm going with you," she said with a look of concern. I was just about to tell her I wanted her to stay when she gripped my hand tighter with a worried look. A part of me felt no matter what I'd say, she wouldn't be talked out of it. I sighed and gave in; allowing her to follow.

We were escorted back to the registration building. This time it was barren due to the currently ongoing matches.

Once we were inside Jenny lead us to a robed figure in the center of the hall. The minute we entered, the individual came storming my direction. As she did, her concealing hood fell back over her cape. Stepping into the light I saw Clair, the dragon type Gym Leader.

Her hair was a light blue with matching gloves. Her dark blue boots matched her navy blue dress, which was tight enough to show off her excellent shape. Piercing into mine, her sharp blue eyes stared challengingly.

The first time we met, she refused to give me the badge even after I defeated her. Strangely enough she was just as hysterical today; seeing as the first thing she did, was slap me hard across the face.

In shock I staggered backwards for it was no light weight assault.

Hilda stepped in front of me defensively while Officer Jenny demanded Clair to calm down. Clair on the other hand wasn't listening.

"What the hell happened?" She shouted, almost in tears. "You know damn well! I know now that you were there! Why didn't you tell me when you came to my gym? That you were with him when he died! He was my only family left!" She cried bursting into tears.

Suddenly it clicked. She had found out I was with Lance the day the disaster took place.

"You're going to tell me everything!" She yelled as her pearl sized tears fell to the ground. With a deep sorrow I recalled the events and took a deep breath.

"Very well... You deserve to know."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The four of us were seated on two closely positioned lounges. Officer Jenny took out her notepad for interrogation. Clair was given a drink of warm tea to ease her grief. Hilda patiently stood by; still making sense of the position I was in.

"I'll start with where you were on the date of the incident. I might ask for events leading to it as well later on, if needed." Stated Jenny.

"It was one and a half years ago. I was one of the fifty trainers abducted by the Rocket and Galactic alliance in its final active year. During this time, Ghetsis was overseer of the organization; Giovanni had lost his power. Under Ghetsis' orders; Cyrus was head of Rocket and a young man called 'N' became the head of Galactic."

Jenny jotted notes as I spoke. "What about Magma and Aqua. Had they disbanded by this point?" She asked.

"Yes, it was when they heard of this plan. They left saying the organization had taken a step too far."

"The abduction you mean? Why did the alliance take you trainers in?" Jenny questioned; putting down the notepad briefly.

"We were... An offering," I shuddered as I recalled the memory. "Things were pretty bad by that point. The alliance was about to lose everything; they were desperate. Rocket had already fallen once, six years ago, but now Galactic was sensing its first downfall too. They heard of the ritual for summoning Giratina. The ghost of a dragon banished into another world for its hunger for violence."

"They wanted to control it to regain dominance, correct?" Jenny added. "I heard Ghethsis ramble a similar plan under interrogation two years ago. We never took it seriously back then. It's only become clear now that Pokemon with that kind of power become as threatening as nuclear weapons." She made a good point. "So how did they plan to summon it?" Jenny continued.

The answer was hard for me to give because it reminded me how the alliance starved us for two days before testing blood levels. "They... Have to pour the blood of thirty living people over the shadow orb to summon Giratina from the reverse world."

The girls looked horrified, except for Jenny; she maintained professional composure.

"I heard they found the orb in ruins of Sinnoh," she said. "Is that true?"

"That's not true." I retorted. "They were given instructions to artificially create it. There was a very strange man pulling the strings behind the alliance while we were in confinement. He had Ghethsis and Cyrus at his beck and call. He called himself Zero. When Zero came into the picture, 'N' said his ideals were too barbaric and helped some trainers escape. Sadly, he was caught and placed as a prisoner by his father."

Clair interrupted. "Zero can't be real... The rumors can't be true. Is he really from a reverse world?"

"No, but he was once sucked into it during his first hunt for Giratina. He wouldn't tell anyone how he returned. He just kept declaring that this time he wouldn't fail. It was subtle but when he did, his tone always leaked a trace of insanity. Some of the prisoners told me it was frightening how much he had changed from the hunter he once was."

"Fine, but what about Lance?" Clair asked, but Jenny cut her off.

"Enough, I need a logical order to your encounter for legal filing. I'm going to have to ask you to sit silently Clair. Do not interrupt again!" Jenny said pointing her finger strictly at Clair.

I told Jenny of every detail, from how we were celled up and what we were made to do in our wait. Finally it had come time for me to explain how Lance fit into the picture.

"It was on the day we were taken into some uncharted ruins in Sinnoh. Chained and weakened; we simply obeyed without resistance. Just before the first person was going to draw blood; two dragon Pokemon came breaking through the earth of the upper ruins. Lance appeared from the debris accompanied by Cynthia. She had been tracking Rocket and Galactic's movements. They were a little too late however.

"What do you mean?" Jenny and Clair both asked at the same time.

"Zero began to laugh manically and stabbed both Ghetsis and Cyrus as they stood stunned in fear. With their blood he added his own by slicing open his forearm. He then threw the orb to where it all dripped. Finally he emptied a vial of dark red liquid.

"Did it work?" Jenny asked.

"A curse sign illuminated as it drew itself on the ruin grounds. Lance ordered Cynthia and N to get all of us out to safety, whilst he stayed behind. Just before we got out, I saw it happen. Lance and his defending Pokemon were sucked into a tear in the void by Giratina's grasping wings. Shortly after that, it just closed. Leaving nothing in sight. I think Zero was so sure they were going to summon Giratina into his world; he didn't think he could be pulled into another one again."

"I see. That explains the disappearances." Jenny finally wrapped up the interview.

Clair asked me several questions reaffirming the same thing each time. Finally she gave in and accepted my words as truth.

When finally we came to an understanding, Jenny broke the long silence. "Well I have to tell you something. It is believed Lance was spotted in Hoenn two months ago."

"What?" Clair and I both exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's right," she affirmed. "In an attempt to identify him, a mass media campaign was employed. We requested the public to call us if he was ever sighted. Now we have photographic evidence, but we still plead he show himself publicly for confirmation. We wish to reward his heroic actions. Furthermore, we left an opening in the tournament for his return. If he really was sighted and has heard our calling; he should return in time for the championship rounds. If he does, we should all give him the welcome he deserves. If he doesn't," Jenny placed a hand on Clair's arm comfortingly, "Then we will have a proper funeral at the end of the tournament."

Clair looked like she had a hundred questions for Jenny. Truth be told, as did I. However Jenny stood up and told us she had to be on her way due to another emergency. We respected her duties and bid her goodbye leaving just Hilda, Clair and I with a lot to think about.

I settled Hilda down first who was genuinely worrying more than I was. I managed to make her some tea and asked her to wait for me by the far end of the hall. I wished to clear a few matters with Clair. She respected my request and I approached Clair exchanging a hopeful smile from what we had just heard.

After a lot of talking we realized it could have been possible. "You know if there's one person that could do it, it's Lance." I said after a long silence.

"I know. He told me how respectful you were in battle; both before and after your match with him." She said with a weak smile.

"He talked about me?" I inquired, both flattered and surprised.

"Of course, he said you were a rising star." She said with a proud smile. "You had to have been, if you could beat me!"

"I guess he didn't tell you I lost four to zero then, huh?"

Clair looked at me in disbelief then began pulling my cheeks aggressively!

"Hey! How could you? Do you realize how bad that makes me look now in front of him? How am I going to..." She abruptly stopped her cheerful teasing with a look of melancholy. "Listen to me going on like an idiot. It's as if I'm sure he's still alive all of a sudden."

I didn't really know what to say. I decided to just be honest with her.

"Lance was everything I inspired to be and he was the best trainer I knew. If he does come back tomorrow, I know he'll be happiest to see your face."

Clair sniggered, "Yeah right." She hid her gratefulness behind her dismissive tone.

To my surprise, quite out of her character, she spoke wearing a truly feminine expression. "Why is it some kid five years younger than me, makes me feel like a child? Looks like you deserve that badge after all."

Just as she walked away, she called out facing the exit. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one still with hope. If worse comes to worst. It was good to know he left as a hero." With those final words she went her separate way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

As we walked back to the stadium, Hilda was still glancing over in my direction with worry. I shot her another smile to feign being fine.

Once we met with Brock and Misty again, Misty excitedly exclaimed first. "Oh good, you made it! Look, I think this one might be over soon!"

Brock seemed to be able to see right through me on the other hand. His narrow eyes looked at me with a serious expression, somewhat sympathetically. He kindly wiped the seat before I sat down. I appreciated his silent concerns.

Hilda and I turned our attention to the stadium. Dewgong was now in bad shape. It had deep gashes along its skin as Walrein continued to charge towards it. I soon realized it was Walrein's tusks sinking into Dewgong, that created the tears.

Dewgong cried in pain; it seemed to be moving much slower now than before. Lorelei looked extremely worried by this stage. Wallace in contrast, looked deadly serious. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

**Wallace: **Milotic, protect Dewgong! Bind around Walrein to give it some time to escape!

**Brycen: **Gyarados, don't let them. One well aimed crunch into Milotic's vitals and you have this won.

It was at this point I noticed just how badly hurt Milotic was. Milotic had terrible gashes from Gyarados' sharp fangs and hence struggled to keep Walrein constrained. Gyarados charged towards Milotic with its teeth flashing silver.

Lorelei finally cried out her desperate orders.

**Lorelei:** Stop him Dewgong! Protect Milotic, Gyarados is weak to your aurora beam!

Just as she issued the command, a brilliant spectrum of light emanated from Dewgong's horn. It travelled at a rapid velocity and crashed into the side of Gyarados; freezing one side of his tail. Gyarados flailed violently in pain. Brycen was caught off guard by the light speed assault.

**Brycen:** Calm yourself Gyarados. Forget the pain; it is only a sensation. It will pass in time.

Almost immediately, Gyarados stopped its frenzy and began to relax.

**Brycen:** Gyarados, now use dragon rage to finish off Dewgong!

**Lorelei:** Dewgong no! Be careful; you've already taken too many attacks!

Despite Lorelei's cry of urgency, it was already too late. A terrible red beam fired in Dewgong's direction and sent her crashing into the side of the tank. Soaking the impact, the wall of the tank cracked clean open.

The psychics mended the glass almost instantaneously to prevent the water flooding out. Dewgong sank to the bottom of the tank and an official raised his flag to declare its defeat.

Lorelei stood in horror as she saw it violently crash to the bottom. Before she could even react, the opponents took the initiative.

**Glacia:** Now Walrein, use your strength. Body slam yourself to the bottom of the tank with Milotic around you. If Milotic won't let you go, then don't give it a choice!

**Wallace: **Don't let Walrein go! Use all of your might; keep it bound. We can't afford to let it move.

**Glacia:** A sharp bite should weaken that grip. Do it Walrein.

In that moment Milotic let out a sharp cry as the two began sinking fast to the bottom of the tank. Picking up acceleration at a tremendous rate, the two crashed hard into the bottom depths. Walrein had done the most damage. As Walrein made its way back to Gyrarodos' side Milotic lay motionless as the official almost raised the flag. He stopped midway and roared, "Milotic is paralyzed. The match shall continue."

**Glacia:** Now's our chance. Walrein go in with...

**Brycen:** Wait! Do not underestimate him... Wallace's Pokemon will not fall so easily.

**Glacia: **What are you talking about? We have him beat.

**Brycen:** "Look closely... See the life in Milotic's eyes. It is stronger than Walrein even in paralysis. Your Walrein on the other hand has taken too much damage from battling Dewgong. One flick of Milotic's tail will finish you. Perhaps even shatter my Gyarados' frozen tail. A risk neither of us should take."

**Glacia:** "You're right... I was too caught up to notice. Walrein has a pained expression... I'm such a fool."

**Brycen:** "Do not worry. I will end this. I request you to perform one final move. I need you to create a whirlpool."

**Glacia:** "...Very well. I leave it in your hands then. Walrein! This is my last command, create..."

**Brycen:** "Wait! Create a whirlpool on a vertical axis. Not a horizontal one."

**Glacia:** "What?"

Glacia looked at Brycen as though he were mad. Then, upon seeing Brycen's focus and determination, without question she issued the command.

Opening its mouth wide, Walrein began sucking in water until a small vortex formed in front of its tusks. Eventually the spiral's full span grew to the full length of the fifteen meter tall tank.

Wallace cried out to Milotic, begging it to try to hold its ground until it recovered full muscular control.

Glacia turned to Brycen once the whirlpool had formed into a colossal vortex on one side of the tank. Brycen then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**Brycen:** Now then Gyarados, you know what to do... Fly!

His command roared as loudly as Gyarados' growl. Gyarados fearlessly entered the whirlpool and began spiralling along with it, until its speed was nothing but a blue ring; in synchronised movement with the cycle. In the blink of an eye, Gyarados tore away from the circular motion. Utilising the full slingshot momentum of the whirlpool; Gyarados became a projectile catapulted from the tank. It rose at least a hundred meters into the clear sky.

The crowd fell silent in awe, amazed by the sight they had never imagined possible.

Finally reaching the highest point in the sky, Gyarados coiled and straightened out again. It aimed directly for Milotic in a missile like descent. In this time Walrein fell, having exhausted the last of its energy from the last move. An official declared it was out of battle.

As Gyarados rocketed towards Milotic, Wallace stood in fear with only seconds to react before his Pokemon would be crushed by tremendous impact.

People were now standing up in their seats with anticipation, hoping anxiously for a final counter.

Wallace gritted his teeth and closed his eyes almost accepting his defeat, when an idea must have sprung to his mind. With a wide eyed change in expression, he shouted at the top of his lungs. Brycen too issued his final commands.

**Wallace:** Milotic! I need you to hear me out! Just move your head and that is all.

**Brycen:** Fool! Do not risk your own demise. A final struggle could result in a fatal outcome for your Pokemon under Gyarados' storming jaws. If you stay still, I promise no permanent consequences.

**Wallace:** "Don't listen to him Milotic. I have faith you can pull this off. Just raise your head, look up and use ice beam. Create the densest iceberg you can imagine! Let ice become your shield and turn their strength against them!"

Milotic raised its head slowly and fired a glowing aqua ray of light. A colossal ice formation rose to the surface constructed from Milotic's radiant beam. Like an impenetrable wall, Gyarados was now the one in danger of being shattered if it crashed into such desnse matter.

For a split second the onlookers expected Brycen to panic, but with a confident smile, he roared one final time.

**Brycen: **"Gyarados! Show the water type that their ice is not like ours... We do not shatter!"

At that moment Gyarados lit up with a reflected ice like crystal coating. With a tyrannous cry he came corkscrewing into the iceberg. Milotic's wall of ice was not only pierced, it was shattered, as Gyarados drilled right through it with ease.

The last thing the onlookers saw, before the entire glass tank shattered, was Gyarados' tremendous jaws come crashing over Milotic as the match was declared over.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

In a last attempt, the psychics could not save the water tank but they prevented the flooding of the grandstands. Psychics held the water back as it was only inches away from our shocked faces. When the water recollected in the center, all Pokemon had fallen and we awaited a survivor.

Rightfully earning the title of victor, Gyarados weakly rose to the center of the now floating water sphere. The crowd erupted with cheers and though I did not feel pleased about Wallace's loss, I had to applaud the incredible display.

Wallace looked broken for a brief moment. His concern for Milotic clearly showed as the psychics removed the three fallen Pokemon from the watery sphere and gently placed them onto stretchers.

"Will they be fine?" even more worried than the last battle, Brock nodded confidently which made me feel much more at ease.

I looked over to Glacia who was waving to the crowd as if the real victor. Brycen on the other hand raised his head high as he faced Gyarados with a proud smile. Lorelei walked over to Wallace and placed a hand on his back and whispered a few words to him. We could no longer hear what was said as the titantrons had turned off. However, I was happy to see Wallace's smile quite quickly return. The four of them received a well deserved round of applause and eventually they all went on their way to care for their Pokemon after waving goodbye to the audience.

"It was amazing. Nothing short of amazing!" Misty exclaimed. I don't think I'll ever be at their level. Who would have thought Lorelei would fall first? Guess it goes to show anything can happen here." She was overjoyed by what she had just seen. Her expression changed however when an unfamiliar voice called out from behind us.

"You're such a child. Some things never change." I turned to find myself facing a young man approximately my age, perhaps a year older. He wore a white collar shirt with a short red sleeveless jacket over it. He had raven black hair which was not too long, but still fell around his sharp facial features. I noticed his striking red contacts as his eyes fell under sunlight. He reached out one hand to shake Brock's. Both his hands were wrapped by fingerless black gloves, as I noticed his free hand rolling a Pokeball playfully.

"Ash!" Brock got up to shake his hand and warmly pat him on the back. Misty had gone somewhat quiet and Hilda smiled at me excitedly when she noticed Misty blushing from Ash's presence. He then smiled in Hilda's and my direction. Ash was my height and had a similar slender build. However, he carried himself more stylishly; possessing a certain air of confidence about him.

"Nice to meet you," he stated in a casual tone reaching to shake my hand. I returned his gesture nervously giving him my name as did Hilda. I was pleased to know she was giving her real name this time. Ash looked at me closely and spoke.

"So you're the golden boy I've been hearing about. It's no easy feat to clear a league on your first try." I thanked him for his kind words, yet it was his accomplishments which were far superior.

"Not at all. I'm the big fan here." I said pleased to see he was such a casual person. A part of me wondered what Misty and Brock had been so worried about. So far he simply came across as a normal seventeen-year-old.

Brock signalled Ash to sit down before the crowd could stop their applause and potentially realize he was in their presence. With a celebrity like himself appearing in the arena, he'd surely be swarmed if he didn't keep somewhat reserved.

He took a seat beside Misty which made her smile faintly. He began teasing her long hair and how it didn't suit her at all. She started arguing with him; far less irritated than how happy she looked. She did burn bright red however, when Ash stated that he missed her 'cute tomboy look' which reminded him of the old days.

The chemistry the two had was undeniable. They were natural and comfortable around each other. It made me a little envious. Ash as a travelling trainer had someone special to be so close with. My travels through Sinnoh, with a girl I grew to care about, only lead to us forced to part ways.

"Well, would you look at that!" Brock pointed. "They're fired up for the next round already." The psychics, in a hypnotic display, moved the water mass high into the sky and levitated it over to the edge of the mountain. Heading towards ocean side the water mass was released and fell towards the shore like a waterfall.

Finally the rocky stadium returned as the walls closed over the descending shattered remains of the water tank. Once the stadium returned to its normal state; the sound of a melodious Koto began to play. It was traditional Japanese folk music and played skilfully enough to give a nostalgic feeling. The sounds soothed previous tensions throughout the stadium.

As we anticipated the arrival of the next contestants a truly beautiful sight unfolded before us. Sakura petals, thousands of cherry blossoms, began to rain down.

From the far right trainer stand, in a traditional green silk kimono; came the incredibly graceful Erika. Whilst performing the traditional dance of Japan, the Odori. Her motions were controlled and swift. She held out a fan which was almost an extension of her body; each motion was fluid and executed flawlessly. She threw the fan up in a gentle motion and caught it effortlessly on its rapid downfall. As she spun, allowing the brilliant shine of her kimono to reflect the setting sunlight; she held out the thin paper fan one last time in front of her and took a bow.

The crowd applauded; somewhat quietly due to a feeling of being mesmerised. Even I was speechless before such grace. To my surprise, however, calmness turned into anticipation as gasps filled the air.

On the tiny paper fan which Erika held out in front of her, hundreds of Cherry blossoms began to gather in a whirlwind above it. Then, in a shadow like form; a cape appeared fluttering in the same motion with a man hidden beneath it. Johto League's poison master Koga revealed himself as he threw his cape to the sides. Amazingly, he did so whilst standing perfectly balanced on Erika's paper fan. It couldn't possibly have been able to support him. Still, such were the illusive ways of the ninja; a way of life which Koga abided by.

Stunned by the magical entrance the crowd was delayed before erupting into applause. Misty and Brock were both captivated, only Ash looked faintly amused. It made me wonder just how many more amazing things he must have seen to find such a feat ordinary.

Just when we thought the entrance was over, the arena became overshadowed by darkness. Feelings of panic began to fill the stadium with anxious murmurs. I even felt Hilda cling onto the side of my shirt.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

Suddenly a light shone down at the very center of the arena. At first I simply made out a glamorous purple dress, which was as elegant as a bridal gown. Then, the woman wearing it, held up a microphone to her glossy lips. She had short purple hair curled fashionably on the sides.

"Wow! Fantina looks amazing with her new haircut!" Hilda yelled excitedly. "Finally she's showing that beautiful singing voice of hers too. Go Fantina!" she cheered with a brimming smile. I was surprised Hilda knew the gym leader so well. The two must have been close.

When Fantina opened her mouth, the voice that reached us all was nothing short of divine. She sang an anthem of the Sinnoh region and instilled homely feeling within the audience.

What took everyone by surprise happened mid song. Something began to glow around her chest. A dark blue light began protruding outside her, but it was not just a light. The outline of the upper body of another person was protruding through Fantina now.

The crowd seemed suspenseful and some nearby children were a little distressed. "I know who that is!" I exclaimed a little shocked. It was the Ghost type specialist from the Johto Region. He was the only gym leader I failed to best, not once, but twice. Even the third time, it was only sheer luck I won.

Morty wore a purple bandana and had died his once golden hair a jet black. It was still a spiky mess but suited his persona far better and reminded me of his nightmarish Pokemon. Once he had stepped through Fantina like a ghost himself, he turned his head sideways to lock eyes with Koga; staring him down fiercely. Even though a ghastly smile appeared over his face, he was in no joking mood.

"Oh my god!" Hilda exclaimed. I was startled by her outburst until I tracked where her eyes were looking.

Where Koga and Erika stood; on a pillar some hundred meters away from Morty and Fantina, something supernatural occurred. Koga's Shadow was growing, changing shape behind him, as he stood unaware. Then in a horrific nature, the shadow began to rise from the ground entering the third dimension.

As the black shadow picked itself up off the ground, it changed from Koga's outline into Morty's. A second Morty began creeping over to Koga's turned back. Amazingly, through Koga's unique vigilance, without even turning his head he struck the approaching shadow. Spear handing the neck with flawless accuracy and rapid speed; the second he made contact the outline turned into a wisp of ash, floating back down to the arena.

The animated shadow which had now turned into a gust of black ash gathered back over the stadium. The Morty and Fantina Hybrid began to mutate as well into a strange blue light. Suddenly there were two whirlwinds in the arena. One was a light blue smog and the other was a black mist.

It all made sense when they both formed two ghost Pokemon.

The first was Gengar; the nightmare weaving Pokemon; a purplish black with a toxic looking outline. It had a menacing smile and ominous eyes to stare deep into its target's fears. Gengar was one of the few Pokemon which haunted its opponents after single encounters.

The second Pokemon was Fantina's and was unfamiliar to me.

"Wow! Fantina's pokemon evolved to the third stage! Her Dusknoir must be just as strong as Morty's Gengar now." Hilda said excitedly.

It was a dark brown and grey, with a shape similar to Gengar's. However, it floated like a wisp. It's most notable feature was its singular red eye which glowed a blood red in the evening light. The terrifying eye tracked rapidly for its opponents; from behind a hollow grey helmet like head. Its spherical body had two arms emerging from the sides with fingers twitching. A golden pattern stretched across its chest forming a design which resembled a threatening face.

From the left side trainer podium emerged Morty and Fantina in their real forms. It was now Koga and Erika's turn to release their contestants.

As their Pokeballs fell to the stadium, Erika's gladiator came forth first. It was a commonly known starter from the Hoenn region, only fully evolved. Her Sceptile had a long fern like tail and a tall upright body with focused bright yellow eyes. I also knew first hand that its three claws were as sharp as its deadly poison leave protrusions along its elbows; capable of fatal slashes.

Koga's warrior was as fearsome as Koga's aura. In the color symbolising poison itself, came forth a monstrosity of a Pokemon. It had a tremendous physique, wide sturdy legs and broad shoulders heavily pointed near its joints. The solid frame of the beast emphasised a certain power; one that was only heightened by the sharp horn over his head. Its tail was as thick as a tree trunk and was surely designed to crush the bones of its prey. Perhaps the most easily enraged Pokemon of all time was one only Koga could hope to discipline; the drill Pokemon, Nidoking.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**Fantina**: Don't give them time to think, Dusknoir. Shower the arena with Wil-O'-Wisps. Set the traps afloat everywhere possible!

**Erika**: Sceptile, be careful. The flames might look small but if one catches you then the rest will too. Use agility to keep up evasive maneuvers.

**Koga**: Nidoking, build up the rage which drives you.

**Morty**: Gengar... Become one with the night.

Nidoking began to rampage and stomp his heavyweight legs into the ground as he readied to charge. As he did, Gengar turned into an ash like wind and disappeared into the dim evening light.

Sceptile began to evade and dodge floating red flames which were spat out of Dusknoir's mouth from all directions. Sceptile moved so fast that he created after images each time we believed he had been caught by a red orb that was drifting in his pursuit.

**Koga**: Nidoking, bulldoze Dusknoir.

**Morty**: Fantina, don't move your Dusknoir. Keep up those flames.

**Fantina**: But... Morty. Just look at that thing, Dusknoir will be crushed!

**Morty**: Trust me. I will not let harm come to your partner.

**Fantina**: Then... I shall. Dusknoir, don't stop those fireworks; just hold ground!

With one tremendous pound against the rock earth; Nidoking sent a tremor throughout the stadium. As the ground cracked beneath him, he lifted a large shield like plate of rock and charged towards Dusknoir. As he did he brutishly tore through the red wisps of melting flame. Nidoking's speed behind his armored charge rendered everything before him useless from sheer force.

Dusknoir did not move despite being in danger; at that very moment, Morty gave a menacing smile.

When Nidoking was only a few feet away from his target, a black abyss like puddle fell on the ground between Nidoking and Dusknoir. In a split second Nidoking sank into the blackened earth and a shadowy portal opened twenty meters above the stadium. Like a heavy boulder Nidoking came falling through it towards the ground, coiled and contorted.

Before he fell to the ground, Dusknoir caught him in a psychic hold. With a glowing blue outline around Nidoking, he was frozen in time with a look of intense pain. The shadowy portal then floated beside Nidoking and reformed into a grinning Gengar.

**Fantina**: That's it Dusknoir, keep him still so Gengar has a clear shot!

**Morty**: Gengar, our friend is cornered. Why don't you hurl a shadow ball to give Nidoking a taste of true fear.

**Koga**: Hm... This isn't good.

**Erika**: Sceptile, don't let Gengar's attack hit. Fire a solar beam to deflect it and use any light around you!

As Gengar held out its two arms to build a purple sharp edged sphere the size of itself, Sceptile began to take in sunlight. As the fiery wisps drew near Sceptile, he amazingly sliced through three of them and soaked the light they emitted. Soaking glowing ash into the yellow buds along Sceptile's back, he winced in pain as he readied to fire like a cannon.

Unfortunately, Gengar was just too fast; His sphere had already launched in Nidoking's direction and sent him flying into the opposite end of the stadium with a loud crash into rocky earth. Upon impact, huge debris rose up into the air.

Sceptile angrily opened his mouth, and as his eyes turned a bright yellow, a blinding beam of light shot from his mouth. Despite its lightning fast speed, the light could not catch Gengar in time. In the split second before it reached him, Gengar disappeared, teleporting out of harm's way.

**Koga**: Nidoking! Are you hurt? Can you still fight?

**Erika**: Sceptile! You're burnt badly along your arms! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made you use the flames like that!

**Fantina**: Dusknoir, this one's over. Hold Sceptile down with Psychic.

**Morty**: Gengar, put Sceptile to sleep and then you know what to do.

**Fantina**: Hey Morty, have I ever told you how sexy you look during battle?

**Morty**: Only as many times as I've rejected your advances.

**Fantina**: ...No fun at all.

I was amazed the two were so comfortable that they could flirt during such a brutal publicized match. Nonetheless their focus had not strayed.

Brock looked quite concerned at this point. When I asked him why, he spoke with eyes squinting where Nidoking had fallen.

"I refuse to believe that Koga, a speed type specialist, would use Nidoking and completely neglect the ninja code in combat. He hasn't trained a Pokemon to this date without passing his own influences. Nidoking can't be out of the picture yet; there's just no way."

Brock's intuition had held true. From the settling dust emerged a rather unharmed looking Nidoking. Despite taking a move he was weak against, he seemed to have barely a scratch on him. If anything, he looked even more prepared to thrash both of his opponents.

**Koga**: "Well done Nidoking, now, remember what I taught you. Our physical attacks won't work unless we add the element of the assassin."

Nidoking took a deep breath as if gathering something inside himself. Morty laughed mockingly.

**Morty**: So predictable Koga. You think you'll catch us with that venom of yours? You can't hit what you can't see. Gengar, disappear!

**Fantina**: You too, Dusknoir!

**Koga**: Now Nidoking! Use toxic!

What happened next was hard for everyone to believe. So much so that even Fantina and Morty were shocked.

Nidoking did not intend to hit either of his opponents. Instead he sprayed his own bulky tri-clawed forearms in a purple acid.

Koga: Brace yourself Nidoking; you won't have to bear the pain long. You're strikes cannot miss now.

**Morty**: You're insane old man!

**Koga**: You're immaturity fails to let you see the power of discipline.

Morty: Ugh, shut up. You're mine! Gengar, Hypnosis. Forget Sceptile, he's no threat to us that badly burnt. I want Nidoking asleep. Then you can feast on his nightmares.

**Fantina**: Keep Sceptile frozen with Psychic Dusknoir! Don't let it interfere!

Gengar and Dusknoir were powerful allies from a far range. In contrast it seemed Nidoking and Sceptile were at a disadvantage.

Gengar moved beside Dusknoir reverting from his dust like form into his normal shape and sent a colorful wave pulsating through his arms. Nidoking resisted at first, but when he charged towards them, he was quickly put to sleep; still quite some distance away.

Morty: Hah! You're all show. Here you almost had me worried. Gengar, why don't you...

**Koga**: Now Nidoking!

As Koga roared, interrupting Morty, the Nidoking which stood before us morphed into a doll and fell motionless to the ground. It was a substitute.

Then, from the ground beneath both Dusknoir and Gengar, Nidoking drilled his way out with his powerful horn. Before either of them could fearfully escape and turn into black and grey mist, Nidoking sprayed toxic venom all over the two and suddenly they could no longer shift forms.

With the two grounded, Nidoking wrapped his tail around Dusknoir and grasped Gengar tightly in his tri clawed clutches. He then turned to face Sceptile with a braced stance.

**Koga**: You're a fool Morty. If you were any wiser, and not so brash, you would have realized my Nidoking was a substitute when I sprayed poison on his own arms. Nidoking's venom once secreted is even harmful to itself. Now you and your Pokemon have been educated.

**Morty**: Tch, shit! I got carried away. Gengar, try to escape!

**Fantina**: You too Dusknoir, try and shift your form. Try to shake off the acid!

No matter what they cried, it was too late. The venom prevented them from slipping out of Nidoking's grasp.

**Erika**: Now Sceptile, use agility to surround them all.

Sceptile began to clone himself into ten separate Pokemon; all facing the three others from a different angle. As Dusknoir was now weakened, his fire wisps were now floating aimlessly.

**Erika**: Sceptile, draw the energy from all the light around you. This time you have the time, so do it carefully. Just, please don't let yourself be burnt."

Sceptile began to soak in all the nearby light from the hundreds of ghostly wisps until their light was no more. The wisps became grey ash as Sceptile grew as luminous as the midnight moon.

**Morty**: You're suicidal! How do you think your own Pokemon is going to withstand an attack like that? It's weak against it after all, isn't it?

**Koga**: Hm? Who says I'm going to let Nidoking be hit?

**Fantina**: What?

**Morty**: ...Damn it

Morty bowed his head. And whispered four words slowly. "He got me... again."

Nidoking stood with his vice grips on both Pokemon. With a mighty pull back of their heads and chests, all ten Sceptiles lashed forward their bodies and fired much larger solar beams from their mouths from all ten angles.

Just before the point of impact, I only barely caught sight of it. Nidoking released his grip and drilled his way back underground. The beams collided releasing a bright white heatwave upon impact. The fight was instantly declared over.

In victory, Koga wrapped his cape around him as he retreated his Pokemon. Erika made her way down to Sceptile to rejoice with him in front of the howling audience. Morty and Fantina both looked relieved when they saw the medics begin to apply antidotes on their partners. For the first time since they had begun battle, Morty broke into a charming smile as he watched Koga walk away the better man.

I had a lot of respect for them both men; Erika and Fantina were serious business as well. Fantina sighed heavily and spoke to Morty in an upset tone.

"I'm sorry Morty, I didn't mean to let you down. I really would have liked things to have gone differently. Please don't be angry with me."

The public knew Morty had a history of not working too well with partners. The media often labelled him as a good looking but selfish trainer. Which was perhaps why his actions in front of the world was so surprising. He took Fantina's hand and pulled her towards him to kiss her on the cheek. She looked at him with complete surprise until breaking into a beautiful smile.

The audience seemed to be happy for the two based on all the whistling but none looked happier than Fantina herself. Was I the only person in the dark about Morty and Fantina's relationship? I thought to myself frustrated as Misty and Hilda both seemed extremely pleased. I was only pleased to see Ash rolling his eyes.

"Why do they have to ruin a good match with that crap?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Misty punched him hard on the top of his head. "Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For being an inconsiderate jerk!" She said irritably. Hilda, who was beside me at the time, smiled happily my way to remind me how much she was enjoying herself. I realized our arms were lightly pressing against each other. When did that happen, I wondered? More importantly, now that I knew, why didn't I want to move away?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the announcer's voice exploded so loudly that it instantly separated me from Hilda's touch. "As nightfall dawns upon us, the final match draws forth. This will be the end of the exhibition matches. Therefore, please join me in welcoming arguably the two strongest men in league history."

I had a feeling this fight was going to be something special. The commentator continued with a heated tenacity.

"Having mastered mind and body come these two, somewhat peaceful giants. Marshall, league elitist of Unova and Bruno, a former elitist of both Johto and Kanto! In terms of strength, there is none superior; hence the reason why today they must face the strongest Pokemon types currently known: the dragon elitists, Dryden and Drake!"

The crowd turned their attention with eager anticipation to the very far right, however, an official came to the stand with a speaker phone instead of the two elitists.

"Ladies and gentleman, I regret to inform that Drake and Dryden will be unable to participate. Details why have been disclosed at the request of both trainers. We apologize for this inconvenience."

Bruno and Marshall looked confused and many fans were breaking into an outburst, enraged by their absence. For several minutes complaints seemed to be building, fuelling to the point of a breakout.

Hilda looked at me as if wondering what was going to happen next. All I knew was that many of the observers would have had a favorite that was meant to participate in this last match. It was really only natural they would express their disappointments seeing as two of the very best in the tournament had failed to attend.

When finally the noise began to get out of hand, Ash stood up tall on his seat and held up a Pokeball high in the sky, he released a Pokemon into the night sky. With a burning flame at the end of its tail, the fiery light fell on the outline of a giant orange dragon as it soared through the open stadium with wide green and orange wings. It was as elegant as it was tyrannical as the beast glided through the air while releasing infernos from its long jaws. It was no doubt a Charizard; a Pokemon equally as famous as the Crimson River's reputation.

The crowd around us began to grow quieter, like a wave, silence spread through the arena as awestruck eyes fell upon the majestic beast. To my shock Ash then turned to me.

"What do you say? Why don't we give these people something to cheer for?" His smile was captivating and his confidence admirable; yet I was intimidated.

Nervously I gave it thought and stumbled upon my words. "I... I'm not really... Prepared."

A few seconds after his smile faded, another red light was shot forth from the opposite end of the stadium and forward came another Pokemon. It was so heavy as it landed that the rocky ground before it formed a crater upon impact.

Crawling out of its brown tank like shell was a fearless looking Blastoise. Its hydro cannons emerged and were at the ready. With a mighty growl Blastoise flashed its claws and bellowed throughout the arena as another young man made his way to the trainer podium.

He had Ash's build and was also a very good looking young male. He had long brown hair which jetted outwards, styled with a wet mousse. He dressed smart with a tight navy jumper and long black trousers. He still managed to show off a toned physique as he rolled up his sleeves and stared at Ash from the distance with a welcoming smile that was equally challenging.

"Gary Oak, huh? Here I thought you became a working stiff." Ash incredibly focused now, began to make his way to the trainer stand as people around him were yet to recover from shock. Finally realizing a supplement team had stepped forward, the crowd roared with excitement.

"Who is Gary Oak?" I asked Brock.

Brock smiled, "I could tell you all about him, but I guess the most important detail would be that he's the second champion representing Kanto. Oh, and Ash's longest known rival."

I now understood the crowd reaction. Spectators eagerly awaited these two to face off, but were now privileged to see them teaming together as perhaps the best two of the world.

As Ash was leaving he turned back once more to face me. "You know... Next time an opportunity arises. Don't sit back and let it slip." His eyes were different when he spoke those words. He had never looked so serious until this point. It was as though he was a different person. I felt completely unnerved and disappointed in myself. I could only bow my head shamefully as he walked away. Perhaps I shouldn't have hesitated earlier for I was now regretting it.

"Not cool at all!" Hilda was shooting me a disappointed expression. "You chickened out last minute." She said crossing her arms.

"H-hey now... I was caught off guard, and to team up with Ash? I didn't want to drag him down."

She simply ignored my rebuttal and looked out to the arena displeased. Here I actually thought for a moment I might have liked her. Still I really only had myself to blame for the criticism.

Brock laughed and patted my back sympathetically.

"Oh it's ok," Misty said comfortingly. "Ash is too spontaneous for his own good. You don't want to become like that anyway. All he ever thinks about is battling. He's been like that ever since we were just kids."

Hearing Misty's words made me feel much better. Misty sure was kind, unlike someone I knew.

"Misty?" I began to ask her a question. "Why do you want Ash to lose?"

"I don't really want him to lose. I just want him to realize there's more to life than being the best trainer and right now standing on the top of his mountain, he's too high up in the clouds to see that. Being defeated might remind of the times we travelled together and what's really important as a trainer." When she finished her words she looked on intently at the stadium before us. Brock whispered cheekily that she just wanted Ash to herself back in Kanto but Misty overheard and started pulling his ear with great force.

Before I could react, Hilda spoke openly and cut me down with her words. "A headstrong trainer is still better than a useless one who wimps out of match opportunities."

Feeling seriously annoyed now by the sudden hostility, I decided to get up out of my seat. "That's it I'm leaving! I've seen enough for today." I said bitterly.

"What?" Hilda exclaimed surprised. As I took a step away she grabbed my hand tightly. "Wait, I'm sorry!" When I turned back at her it reminded me for a moment of a past event as I saw her apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I wouldn't have had the nerve to go out there either. Let's just enjoy the match." Her tone had dramatically changed to an apologetic one.

"That's right." Misty supported.

"You might even spot Ash's weaknesses if you stick around," Brock added.

Suddenly I felt silly for wanting to leave and sat back down. To my surprise Hilda didn't let go of my hand. When I looked her way she pretended not to notice but I saw a trace of rosiness in her cheeks.

Damn it Hilda... Stop making me think you're actually cute.

Ash and Gary were now both on the podium. Gary casually leant forward on the podium's railing while Ash stood tall and gave one final wave to quieten the audiences deafening cheers.

Neither of them met eye to eye or said a word to each other. They were natural competitors and could hardly have had any team work planned; seeing they spontaneously accepted the challenge.

Bruno and Marshall's competitors were already out and ready for battle as well. Bruno's herculean Machamp was almost like a deity. He had unparalleled strength in each of his four arms and his body was purely made of muscle. My Pokemon had first hand experienced Machamp's devastating cross chop. Even my best fighters at the time could not withstand its force.

Marshall had another titan of a power Pokemon. One I had not seen before. It was a light brown in body and had nerves jetting out of its skin. Its legs were small compared to its two juggernaut arms. Both its palms were resting on two giant totem poles, which looked to be made of solid concrete. The two Pokemon standing together paired looked to possess unstoppable force.

"Ladies and Gentleman through unexpected events, we are proud to present to you a true exhibition of talent. Globally ranked first in the world, he has been titled the Crimson River; leaving an ominous path of destruction as he wanders swiftly across the regions. His partner is the world's current rank two. Nicknamed Azure Lightning for his sudden victories and instant K.O's; he is Kanto's hall of famer! Please welcome to the arena, Ash Ketchum and his partner Gary Oak from Pallet town!"

The crowd exploded with cheers which seemed to greatly overshadow the ovation Bruno and Marshall got.

However, I had a feeling people failed to realize that there was a good chance two partners who co-operated well could easily defeat better trainers who failed to display teamwork. With the competitive tension floating between Ketchum and Oak; I feared the worst for their reputations.

Marshall: You kids are going to regret this. We're going to make you look bad before your cute little champion bouts. Isn't that right Bruno?

**Bruno**: …

**Marshall**: Hey, why so quiet?

**Bruno**: If we are to win this, we must not get overconfident. Both of these trainers have bested me in the past, we must work together if we're to come out the better men.

**Marshall**: Really? Hmph, guess you're not as good as I thought.

**Bruno**: ... We'll see about that.

**Oak**: Blastoise, water pulse.

**Ketchum**: Charizard, incinerate.

**Marshall**: Block it.

**Bruno**: Deflect it.

Simultaneously as a circular ring of water screeched its way towards towards Conkeldurr, so did a giant ball of fire from Charizard's mouth aimed at Machamp. Before the ring struck Conkeldurr, he drew his two poles before him and negated any potential damage. Machamp also focused as the fire drew near, he casually spun and kicked the fireball through the middle, rendering the fired flames completely useless.

The crowd seemed partially worried and partially impressed. However Oak and Ketchum remained unimpressed.

Marshall: Conkeldurr, let's trap them. Fissure, now!

Ketchum: Charizard, fly out of there quickly.

Oak: Blastoise, withdraw into your shell; you'll be fine.

Bruno: Machamp, when Blastoise hides, break its shell with your cross chop.

Conkeldurr raised its totems and hammered down against the ground. A dangerous green light from beneath the earth travelled in a zigzagging pattern towards Blastoise. The earth separated around his shell, drawing his body between the cracks until he was trapped within the split open ground. The earth began to seal with Blastoise still inside, applying tremendous pressure on his shell.

At this moment Machamp seized the opportunity and leapt into the air in Blastoise's direction. Landing a devastating dual handed strike, the impact caused a dull sound to echo across the grounds as Machamp's bone shattering strike landed with sheer force over Blastoise's shell. There was no way he could have been fine after soaking such damage.

**Ketchum**: Charizard, use seismic toss.

**Marshall**: Good luck with that. No Pokemon can lift Conkeldurr's pillars. They are a part of his body.

**Bruno**: Machamp concentrate. If the winged one draws near, strike it down with focus punch.

**Oak**: Blastoise, use your strength to widen the fissure.

To everyone's amazement Blastoise roared and reappeared from within his shell without any loss of strength from previous assaults. He began pushing out the plates closing around him with the strength of his limbs.

Even more surprisingly Charizard did not attack any of the opponents. Instead, he lifted Blastoise's hundred kilogram frame as the earth resealed loudly beneath them.

a

**Marshall**: What the hell?

**Bruno**: Hmph. Clever.

**Ketchum**: From as high as you can... Drop Blastoise.

Charizard flew up into the sky so far that we could barely make out his outline anymore. What the hell was Ash thinking?

**Marshall**: Conkeldurr stand beneath them and focus. Whichever comes down first, I want you to counter them and shatter the Pokemon into pieces.

**Bruno**: No! You don't understand the force of impact this next move will have!

**Marshall**: Don't underestimate us. Your loss has made you fearful.

**Bruno**: My loss has made me wiser!

**Marsahll**: Strength is all that's needed right now.

**Bruno**: Fool!

**Oak**: Alright Blastoise, that's high enough. You know what to do; just like last time. Use earthquake!

Charizard released Blastoise from its grip mid air. As Blastoise rocketed downwards, it withdrew into its shell. Its cannons then protruded facing upwards into the sky it fell from. Then, rather tactfully, it fired its hydro cannons away from the ground; further increasing its ever growing acceleration. Despite being so high in the sky it was now like a missile guided towards the ground at a rapid velocity. It was clear from Marshall's sweating expression that he was now doubting his previous plan.

**Bruno**: Machamp, pull Conkeldurr out of the way, quickly!

However, Machamp was not fast enough. As he pushed Konkeldurr aside Machamp unfortunately got trapped in the crash zone. Blastoise landed with such magnitude, that not only did the entire stadium reshape and obliterate in the center, but even the psychics who had held their ground until now were pushed backwards; a powerful shock wave stretched the very rims of their heavily enforced barriers.

People gasped as dust filled the stadium. When it finally cleared Machamp was too badly wounded under Blastoise's impenetrable shell. Blastoise stood back up as if nothing had happened to him. His unbreakable shell had protected him once again.

Konkeldurr who only felt the ground breaking before him too had lost his balance only one of his poles was holding up, he had stumbled on his other one.

**Marshall**: Conkeldurr, get up! We can't let it end here.

**Ketchum**: Now Charizard... Aerial ace.

The motion was blindingly fast and silently fluid. At first we thought it was a missed strike. From directly above us Charizard swooped in the blink of an eye with steeled silver wings. He brushed past the front of Conkeldurr after it had got back up on both pillars. Charizard then casually landed on the ground beside Blastoise awaiting no further command.

**Marshall**: Hah! He missed. Now Konkeldurr, use... What?

I could hardly believe what I saw. The two monstrous pillars of concrete which Konkeldurr supported itself on had been sliced clean in half. Both structures collapsed on themselves into two separate pieces and Marshall immediately threw in the white towel in fear.

The crowd exploded with such noise, I realized I had forgotten my surroundings. Only a second ago a pin drop could have been heard.

How did these two make such quick work of such incredible trainers? More baffling was that neither used their best moves. In fact they barely used any at all.

I realized then that Oak and Ketchum were such talented trainers they didn't need teamwork to win. Their experience let them adapt to any opponent and turn their own strengths against them.

I couldn't help but clap myself. Still, I was more afraid than eager to have to pit my Pokemon against either of their two tyrants. Blastoise's defense was off the scale and Charizard's speed and strength made him a force to be reckoned with. The future simply did not bode well.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

The match was over, and now something else had caught my eye.

My backpack was radiating with a bright light. Everyone around me was too busy focusing on the winners to realize. I peered inside to catch a glimpse of my Silver Wing ornament which was strangely emanating dim glow.

Reaching in to investigate, the minute I made contact, my surroundings caved and my senses warped. My vigilance grew acute and I fell into a trance.

I was being dragged out of my body and far across the expanse of the ocean to a far away island. There was a strange building with laboratories in isolation around the unsettled waters. I recognised the area; it was a test site only recently destroyed for unethical experimentation. Frighteningly, in this vision, it looked well reconstructed.

The eagle eyed perspective then took my line of sight downwards into the bottom of the ocean depths. Under the sea, I saw two terrifying yellow eyes within the murky dark blue waters.

Then, moving back upwards, I saw lightning piercing through the clouds and the outline of a gigantic black beast cast over the skies.

The perspective then fell on the shadow of the beast which now masked the island beneath it. The shadow began to grow until I saw only the black of darkness encompass my entire surroundings. Finally I heard the spine tingling screech of the creature I had once before caught a glimpse of; the aching sound of Giratina's cry.

When I awoke, I was in a hospital bed shaking violently with the taste of blood in my mouth. The medics were beside me and Hilda was looking on with great fear.

In the background, Brock did his best to aid the doctor while Misty tried her best to comfort Hilda as they shared looks of anxiety. Several nurses were acting frantically to get the morphine flowing through my veins under the instructions of the doctor who struggled to identify what was wrong with me. When the morphine finally entered my veins through a drip, it felt like a corrosive acid. The sensation had me screaming with grief from a pain I'd never even imagined possible.

That was when Ash came rushing to the scene and pushed his way through the crowd to rush beside me. He took out a glowing colored ornament similar to the Silver Wing. Only his was colored in the rainbow's spectrum.

"This will hurt at first," he warned me. "But I promise the pain will vanish in seconds."

He placed the ornament into my free hand. I realized my other was tightly clenching the Silver Wing against my will. Just seconds after feeling what seemed like my bones melting into liquid, the pain instantly ceased. I lost feeling in my body. My vision faded once more and I fell into the soothing dreams of a deep slumber.

_***Memory 1***_

I knew I was dreaming because what played out before me were already occurred events having taken place in my past. A part of me would go so far as saying that these were... tormenting memories. Memories of my times with her her...

_"No way! I'm not travelling with him! Why do I have to get stuck with this guy?" She yelled at her mother, who was no longer listening to our argument. Instead, her mother merrily continued to wash the dishes as her favorite television series ran._

_"You weren't my first pick either lass!" I retorted childishly. "I kept telling the professor to let me go with Tracey!" _

_"You're an obnoxious fool, who is conceited, selfish and..." _

_"What? I'm the one who should be complaining! All you do is whine and throw tantrums! You are an absolute child!"_

_Her mother interrupted with a smile. "See what I have to deal with?" She asked while facing me. "Oh and darling why don't you ask your new handsome friend if he'd like to stay for tea?"_

_I smiled politely in her mother's direction and gratefully turned down the kind offer._

_"Urgh, Enough!" She shouted at us both. "I only act like a child around idiots like you! I'm leaving for the next town already."_

_"Fine by me! Just go then!" I shouted back. Was my sixteen year old self really this immature? I wondered as I reflected nostalgically on the memory._

_As she walked out into the tall grass, I suddenly felt my anger fade and wonder if she was going to be ok. The Pokemon in the cave she was going to enter could have been pretty strong. On top of that, she had only entered with one defender. _

_"Don't worry about her. She doesn't look it, but she's quite the trainer. She's travelled with the best. She'll be fine. Now then; would you like something to eat?" I thanked Dawn's mother for her kindness and all she had done for me since I moved to Sinnoh. Yet somehow I felt the need to go check on her daughter. _

_With a smile and pat on the arm for doing the right thing, she let me go on my way chasing after Dawn. _

_***Memory 2***_

_After a long and hopeless search, I was almost ready to give up and head back to Twin Leaf town. When finally, the sound of a scream from deep within the cave left me with no choice but to rush inside. _

_I sprinted towards the noise to find Dawn huddled behind a large boulder. I exclaimed as I checked to see if she was in immediate danger. "What was it? An Ursaring? Stand back, I'll take care of it!" I readied for a fight, but to my surprise there was nothing to fear in sight. _

_Dawn ran behind me and clung onto my shirt so tightly that the collar began to choke me a little. When I looked at what she was running from, I saw a Caterpie crawling innocently on the ground._

I remembered at the time wondering which was funnier. The harmless way Caterpie slid along the ground, or the girl's prominent fear of the cute little guy.

_"I was never afraid of bugs before," she justified her behavior nervously. "It wasn't until I got stung by one of these when I was fourteen that I started to feel scared of them in this cave." _

_I laughed and put my arm beside the small green Caterpie._

_"What are you doing? You'll get poisoned!" She yelled._

_"Caterpies don't sting. I think you're talking about a Weedle; even then, their poison only makes you feel a little ill for a day right?"_

_"It was two days, thank you very much!" She stated assertively._

_"Yes ma'am," I said while discretely rolling my eyes. "Anyway, so is this why the professor asked me to travel with you to the next town?" _

_She nodded faintly looking rather ashamed. _

_"Is this also why you got so mad at me when I said to the professor that only an idiot would be afraid of passing through this cave?" _

_She nodded again silently, only with a look of mild anger this time. One which quickly turned into fear again upon the sight of the returning Caterpie. She gasped and clung behind me even tighter._

That was the day we began travelling together; not knowing our journey together wouldn't end just after exiting that cave.

_***Memory 3***_

_"Hey, thanks for everything. I guess I owe you for getting me this far. I really mean that." Dawn said with an unusually respectful tone. _

_"Hey now. You don't have to be so serious," I said with a laugh. "It isn't like you."_

_"You're right," she said with a pretty smile as she pulled her long dark blue hair behind her ear. _

_It was strange; the things that made a girl suddenly look prettier. In that particular moment in time, it was the way the wind brushed her fringe lightly across her soft complexion. It was perhaps the first time I saw Dawn... differently._

_"Well I guess this is goodbye," she said, somewhat to my disappoint._

_"I... guess so. The ferry should get me back to Johto in a day or two," I replied as we both stood facing each other in awkward silence. Realizing our thirty day journey had come to an end._

_"You'll write to me won't you?" Dawn asked. "I haven't had many friends since I stopped travelling as a kid."_

_I laughed and told her, "Maybe if you fixed that temper of yours, you'd have more!" _

_She didn't fight back like usual this time. Instead she just bowed her head and agreed, all while still quietly smiling. _

_"Hey now, I wasn't serious. I... I'm sorry."_

_She didn't say anything, just shook her head to say it was alright. I don't know what compelled me that day to summon the confidence to speak my mind, but I was so glad I did._

_"I won't write to you," I said bluntly._

_"What? Why?" She asked taken aback._

_"I want you... to come see Johto with me. The professor said you needed to travel again. I think... it could be a lot of fun." _

_The clearest memory I have of early days with Dawn, is of the beaming smile she gave me in Sinnoh that day._

_It made me wonder, how could I have hurt such a delicate person? Only several months after travelling together._

_***Memory 4***_

Several months had passed in this next memory. This was certainly one which I had long wished to forget.

_"Dawn wait, listen!" I called after her desperately as she made her way back to her room._

_"Forget it! Just do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!" she said in a tearful voice._

_"Stop! You don't understand. That's not why I asked you to come with me. My reasons were..."_

_"You're taking it all as a joke! You're the same as he was! Nothing you've done has been serious. You never should have brought me here!" She slammed the door in my face leaving me outside her apartment in the winter cold._

_"Dawn... How can I explain myself if you won't let me?" I said knocking my fists on the door._

I should have spoken my mind that day. I waited a long time to do so. At the time I did have feelings for her despite her misunderstanding; I just couldn't afford to say it. I was afraid it would push her away. Yet there I was... Doing exactly that.

_***Memory 5***_

The fights continued for days where Dawn refused to hear me out. It was on a cruise to Vermillion city that I grew tired of trying to explain myself. I never imagined her to be so surprised when I yelled for the first time in front of her.

_"What did I do wrong? I don't understand! You've been angry at me all this time we've been travelling together!"_

_"What? I didn't mean..." She suddenly stopped yelling at me; now surprised as I raised my own voice._

_"Just what is it you can't stand about me? What is it that makes you hate me so much?" I was desperate to know. Desperate to fix this but I just needed to know how._

_"I don't, I just..." She began, but I was too angry to let her speak._

_"How can you fail to see just how much I like you?" I shouted so loud that if we were in the public area of the cruise ship, people would have looked at me as if I was crazy. For all I knew, they very well still heard me. _

_She fell silent whilst blushing as she stood on the quiet deck under the moon. Her dress gown for the formal occasion tonight was a fine silver and only added to her beauty. Although I wished to tell her, I couldn't. Instead all we heard, were the soothing waves of the ocean around us. _

_"Forget it," I said taking a deep breath and shaking my head. "I'm going to leave you alone like you've been telling me to. I don't want to fight any more." _

_I began to walk away from the argument, a feat which did not normally occur. I had always been persistent and stayed by Dawn, until she pushed me away or slammed a door in my face. _

_"Wait!" At that moment I felt her arms wrap around my chest from behind. "I'm sorry. Please don't go." She spoke with a soft tone which I hadn't heard in a long time. She leaned forward that moment with her eyes closed. _

_It was that night we shared our first kiss._

_"I feel... the same way you do. I'm sorry about the things I said before." I had waited a long time, to hear her speak to me like that again. Now that I finally heard such words, I couldn't help but feel elated._

_***Memory 6***_

It was spring now; we had travelled together for nine months. Two of which, we had been dating.

_"I'm coming over tonight to make something," she said. "We have to celebrate you winning your fifth badge. You've made pretty fast work; even if Morty did kick your ass a few times." She said teasingly while clinging to my arm._

_"That's because some cute girl sitting in the grandstands was distracting me."_

_"Who is she? Am I going to have to have words with her?" She said challengingly. She quickly blushed when she soon put two and two together. "Oh... Got you," she whispered. _

_Thinking back on it; those days were when I was happiest. I honestly believed they wouldn't come to an end. _

_It was three months that we had been dating. This memory was the one I hated the most._

_"I can't... You know it deep down too." She said unwillingly._

_"Why are you doing this? Make me understand!" I pleaded her as she barely lifted a finger whilst I shook her gently by the shoulders._

_"No matter what we say. Things will be different from now on won't they? You can't stop yet."_

_"That's not true. We can work through this. I'm willing to make a compromise for what I truly care about and that's y..." I wasn't allowed to finish that sentence; she cut me off quickly._

_"Hey... it's true we're walking different roads now aren't we?"_

_"You're not listening to me! You'll be able to follow your path and I mine. We'll keep in touch and our feelings won't stray!"_

_"...Hey" as she spoke with that tiny weak voice, I continued to try and press through. I tried desperately to change her mind._

_"Listen to me Dawn. You'll see, I'll win the league and everything will change. I'll win it for you. Just please don't talk any more about..."_

_"Do you think it's time?... For us to break up?" She said the words masking her tears behind a superficial smile. I knew at that moment, our time together was over. _

_"Yeah... It's time." I said bowing my head. There was nothing I could say that would change the decision she had made without me._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

I finally woke up in the hospital bed feeling better, but I felt a little light headed as I sat up.

Hilda walked inside hastily the minute I arose to check how I was feeling. "Are you ok? You had a seizure on the grandstands... You feeling alright now?"

"I'm fine thanks. I think it might have been something in my possession."

"You mean that?" She pointed at the desk beside me where the Silver Wing ornament sat. I nodded and picked it up to put it back in my bag. She exclaimed the minute I did.

"How can you touch that! It only just nearly killed you!"

"It's fine. It's not glowing anymore," I said, feeling a head ache return as she raised her voice. I was not quite feeling like myself.

"That thing glows so ominously. It's dangerous and you know that, I think you should discard it." She reached forward to check my temperature and as she was caring for me, I couldn't help be reminded of Dawn. She too had done the same on days I was sick.

I turned away from Hilda's touch, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Don't you think..." I cut Hilda off as she spoke.

"Hey, do you think I could please be alone for a while?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

She sounded a little surprised. Perhaps even a little taken aback. She quickly smiled and said, "Of course." It upset me to know I was pushing her selfless concerns away while she hid her feelings of rejection under a joyful expression.

She got up and took her leave almost instantly. Before closing the door behind her, she said one last thing.

"There's a festival on today. If you feel up to it, you should go. I stored my number in your Dex too. In case you need anything. Hope you feel better soon," she said quietly and left.

Once she was gone, I buried my face in my palms. I couldn't help but feel like a terrible person.

After some time passed of being alone to my thoughts, I heard an unpleasant voice.

"Well, if it isn't the kid? Want to give us an interview now?" Jessie and James both came striding in quietly.

"Nurse! Hilda! Come back!" I shouted loudly as Jessie quickly ran over and covered my mouth with her palm. She sat down beside me and spoke. The strong scent of her feminine perfume was as overbearing as it was pleasant.

"Hey! You're going to give us away! We're not allowed in here." She said while hushing me.

"That's the point." I said muffled under her open hand.

Jessie laughed from the tickling sensation and pulled her hand away. For some reason I lost the will to resist them, it required too much energy.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling my headache growing twice as strong from their presence.

James spoke while Jessie tried to scratch the feeling off her hand.

"Why did that Silver Wing go off? Didn't you get it when you were travelling with that other girl? What was her name again? Dusk or something?"

Suddenly my desire to resist the two returned, with a passion. "Guys, I think you should leave!"

"Ooh, touchy subject! This could make for a good story. Just what happened between you two love-birds anyway?" Jessie said suddenly intrigued.

"None of your business," I snapped at the two of them and told them to get out yelling for the nurse again.

"Alright, alright we're leaving! You never give us a story kid. What's with that? Still, I've got to say one thing. That girl who was with you not too long ago has waited outside this whole time. You owe her an apology for sending her on her way." I fell silent from Jessie's words.

"Come on Jessie, let him rest." With those words, James took Jessie out of the room.

I guess I owed it to Hilda to go see her and apologize for my rudeness earlier. Slowly I crawled out of bed still aching around the solar plexus. Once I reached the door, the nurse asked me to be careful and not stray too far. If anything were to happen again, they gave me an emergency contact for my Dex.

With a final sign out, I headed outside only to be shocked by the grand sight.

Past the residential buildings, where the training grounds had previously stood, were rides and food stalls everywhere. It was just like an amusement park. The rides were themed around various Pokemon. It was the middle of the afternoon now too. It seemed I had been asleep for quite some time.

Standing nearby, before a giant ferris wheel; Hilda stood looking up admirably at the others having fun. She seemed particularly reminiscent when she saw two young children with their father excitedly climbing into one of the carriages.

Something about her at that moment made her look delicate and frail. Her father must have meant a lot to her; for she clearly missed his presence.

As I made my way over, I stopped when I noticed a tall handsome young man approach Hilda. He introduced himself as Broly, a gym leader of Hoenn. I barely thought he looked the type. He more so resembled a surfer making up lies to pick up girls.

I decided to do something when he put his arm around Hilda. More so due to the look of discomfort she gave, behind her polite smile and discrete sidestep.

"Hey!" I called out loudly. People nearby began to stare. "She told you to back off!"

"I said nothing of the sort!" She yelled at me to my surprise.

"But, wait... I thought." I began, rather confused.

The people whose attention had been caught were now quietly laughing at me as they cleared off. Broly smiled in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know the young lady had such a dashing boyfriend," he said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hilda exclaimed.

"What? Huh?" Now I was beyond confused. Why would he praise me like that? Regardless, suddenly I didn't mind the guy so much.

"You see," Broly said drawing towards me. "I battled her earlier on the shoreline; to show some of my siblings a display of my abilities. To my surprise, she beat me."

He turned to her admiringly as she blushed. "I'm trying to convince her to join my gym in Hoenn. I'm looking for a replacement leader for the next year. Anyway, I'm not looking to start trouble. See you around guys. Hilda, just give my offer some thought." Then with a beaming smile he left waving goodbye.

"Ah, you scared away the cute guy who was just hitting on me." Hilda said folding her arms and tilting her head as she watched him leave.

"He wasn't hitting on you! Besides, you didn't look too pleased when he persisted." It seemed I shouldn't have defended her at all. Though from the corner of my eye, I could have sworn she smiled when she heard me shout at Broly.

"Maybe I was just playing hard to get?" She snapped.

"Then I helped you succeed. He 'hardly got' anywhere, right?" I said drawing nearer.

She bit back a smile, hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Is that a smile I see?" I teased.

"Oh please! Your lame jokes just remind me of my dad is all."

"Hilda?" I asked with caution; turning serious.

"Hm, what's wrong?" she looked at me curiously.

"Is it alright if I ask about your dad?"

She looked at me blankly for a moment. Then with a turn to the ferris wheel, she continued thinking to herself.

"It's alright if not. I just thought maybe you'd like to." I added.

"You're weird. Why would I like to talk about my dad?" She said so with laughter; but I could tell she was still hurting behind her facade.

"I don't know," I said crossing my forearms on the railing beside her. I now too gazed up at the giant spinning wheel before me. "It was just a feeling I had."

She leaned in a little closer and gave me a nudge. "Hey," she said with sceptical eyes. "Admit it; you were worried about me, weren't you?"

I knew she was teasing me but for some reason I gave her an honest response and nodded my head sincerely.

We both stood in silence for quite a while. Then after a few moments she said "Ok, on one condition though!" I looked at her a little worried by her potential request. "You have to go on that with me!" She said pointing like a little child at the Ferris Wheel.

Ah to hell with it, I thought to myself. If it made her happy, why not? I did owe her one after all. Besides, I didn't like sitting back watching her miss her father.

As we made our way to the line laughing together, two familiar voices rang through the midst of the crowd. Both I recognized but one made my heart sink.

Turning around to find them together laughing; I saw Ash and Dawn walking towards us. Dawn and I fell in each other's line of sights and froze. Ash and Hilda exchanged greetings casually but for us two, it was dead silence.

Dawn took one look at me, then of Hilda and lowered her line of sight. Just what did that mean? How could she pretend to be affected by what she saw when she was the one who broke up with me?

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_Guys, if you have read this far and are sticking with my story... Then first of all, thank you for doing so, I really do appreciate it. Secondly, please show me some support by either reviewing some positive feedback, following or favoriting. I'm seeing a traffic of 586 in the last ten days, but barely any love :( It would be a shame if I had to discontinue the story because I felt it wasn't worth the time and effort. Anyway, those of you who have made it this far, thank you. This story hasn't been easy to write... It took me eight months to make up the prototypes of the first 36 chapters (unedited) before I began uploading published versions on FanFiction (hence now I'm able to do fast/regular uploads almost daily for your convenience). So yeah, please, some more support would mean a lot to me. _**_**Later!**_

**_Edit (8/9/13): Haha! No luck I see, very well I'm slowing the pace down and uploading now whenever I feel like :) Take care guys! Thanks again for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

"Do you two know each other?" Ash asked Dawn and I, sensing some tension far before Hilda did.

Dawn broke into a smile. So naturally so, that she even looked rather unconcerned by the sudden encounter.

"Yes, we travelled together a few years after you left to Unova, Ash." She answered and then turned to me. "How have you been? Long time no see, huh?" She said warmly.

I didn't bite. Instead stood there remaining silent. I didn't want to play her game. Hilda nudged me and whispered that I should say something.

"Well, you're looking well," Dawn said, still so normally. I couldn't deny it upset me somewhat. I guess the past meant little to her now.

"I'm sorry, we've never met before." Dawn said turning to Hilda. "I'm Dawn, what's you name?"

Just as Hilda was about to introduce herself merrily. I stepped in and spoke for her. "This is Hilda," I said loudly. "She's my girlfriend."

I half expected Hilda to protest, but when I turned to look at her, she simply blushed and went quiet.

Dawn and Ash were silent for a moment. Ash somewhat looked to Dawn with a trace of worry.

Dawn turned her eyes slightly to the left. Travelling with her so long I knew that was a sign her next words weren't her true feelings.

"That's great to hear. Congratulations you two! She's a bit too pretty for you though isn't she?" She said playfully.

Hilda was struggling to gather her words. "I don't... I, erm..."

"He might be a bit dense at times, but he's still a wonderful guy. Take care of him for me, won't you?" Just as Dawn finished her words we heard a high pitched scream of terror in the distance.

Far off in the distance a strange pattern in the clouds was forming. A strange current of lightning was storming through the sky. Once it reached the mountain peak, it struck the base of the ferris wheel. To everyone's horror the giant structure slowly detached and began to roll at a snail's pace.

Just in the nick of time both Hilda and Dawn acted; releasing two Pokemon. One was Empoleon, a steel and water type emperor penguin. So large that he was almost Ash's and my height. It had large steel edged wings and a golden trident like crown, symbolising its power.

Hilda's Pokemon was Samurott. A Pokemon which stood tall on its four legs with features resembling a sea lion's. Blue in color it had long silver whisker and a white padded underbelly. It's most prominent feature was its coral like armour protecting its strong legs, head and fin like rear tail.

The two of them were ordered to use ice beams to freeze the base of the ferris wheel, before it rolled or fell to one side. People were now screaming in chaos, despite the rescue. They watched in fear as the whole sky was turning dark grey.

Off in the distance, we could see a strange black vortex approaching. Unsettled waters creating gigantic waves and a black mass in the sky all moved towards us.

Ash called fourth trainers using his Dex. He sent a large number of his contacts a voice message.

"Any of you that can get to the west side of the peak get here right away! We're going to need all the help we can get. I think Zero's back."

I turned my head in his direction; surely I didn't hear him right. "What makes you think that?" I asked him.

He gazed out into the horizon. "Because no one else I know can synchronise the attack of three legendary Pokemon at once."

"No way, there are three of them?" Hilda exclaimed. Dawn and I exchanged worried looks. Ash's hand on my shoulder caught my attention.

"I need you to come with me. Hilda, Dawn, you two get as many people calmed and to the far side of the mountain. Lead them down the path if you must, but do not take the trolleys no matter what you do."

They both protested but Ash and I both refused to accept their aid. Dawn was not as angry with me as Hilda was, but she did seem upset.

I gave them both an apologetic look and followed Ash's lead in silence. Forced to bite back their words, they decided to go help civilians amidst the chaos.

Ash turned to me, "There will be more of us coming. If we are to hold our ground we need to engage them at three levels. The coastline, the peak's edge we're standing on now and also the skies. I've just sent Brock a text to gather aerial trainers. Misty's going to lead water elitists towards the coast line. They'll be in touch. You and I are going to hold the middle ground with any help we get."

"Can we really do that? Why are we even being attacked?" I had so much more to ask.

"We don't have time for questions. First just look out there. Do you see that ship? It's got Zero's symbol on it." Ash replied.

As I stared out into the distance I caught sight of it. There was a gigantic air vessel. Like a blimp with sails, travelling towards us.

Ash seemed to have a plan, judging from the look in his eyes. There was a huge difference between the two of us despite my age. I had to face facts. He was just better than me in so many ways. Maybe that was why Dawn always spoke so highly of him.

Brock soon came rushing over with six other people. "This is bad Ash, looks like he's back."

A young girl called out to her partner. "I don't get it, why are they attacking us?" She was about sixteen in age, wearing a light blue top with matching shorts. Her long maroon hair was tied by a shiny blue ribbon.

Though I didn't know her, I recognized her boyfriend imminently. It was Falkner, the first Johto leader I faced. He answered his partner's question.

"Isn't it obvious Skyla? If they overpower the best trainers in the world with this kind of media coverage, then political parties would have no choice but to meet the Alliance's needs."

He made a good point.

"What you say is true Falkner, but you are wrong on one accord." A tall man who seemed to be a lot older than the rest spoke. He had a long brown cloak tied around his neck, which fell behind him. His stubble was covered with patches of dirt across his masculine face. He looked like a miner from the baggy labourer clothes he was wearing.

"I agree with Byron!" Said a familiar mousy looking girl beside him. "That's Zero out there, and he's a much bigger threat than the alliance." She was Jasmine, another of Johto's leaders I had faced. Seeing as those two were paired together, I assumed they were both steel type specialists.

The last two people of the newcomers were standing to the far right. Each wearing rather calm faces given the circumstances at hand. Both in their mid twenties had polished appearances. One was a man shuffling a deck of cards with his eyes closed. He had strangely gelled up black hair dressing trendily styling a black and red tux.

The girl beside him was quite beautiful herself. She had long wavy blue hair and wore jeans which ended near her calves with dull golden heels. Her low cut top matched in color but fell only below her chest; exposing her slim waistline.

When she spoke Brock couldn't stop staring at her body. "Grimsley and I will go with Brock to one side and try and cut off a flank."

"I think that's a great idea Karen!" Brock yelled over excitedly.

Ash told him to behave and signalled them approval. "Go ahead. Karen and Grimsley, I'm counting on your dark type Pokemon for the middle ground. They are Giratina's best bet."

Jasmine asked Ash if the psychic elitists Lucian and Caitlin were there to barrier civilians from harm. He briefed them all as to what he'd messaged everyone. As he spoke it seemed to calm everyone's worries. I didn't know what amazed me more. Whether he could co-ordinate so many people at once, or that such well known trainers paid him the respect of a leader.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Once everyone had gone their way I was left alone with Ash.

To the far eastern Rim, I saw many bird Pokemon assembling. Many strong trainers had volunteered to assist in the defense. Falkner and Skyla seemed to be the leading tacticians.

Further down the mountain, steel types were constructing defensive formations. The aim was to prevent approaching tidal waves from hitting the water and ice type trainers.

To the far West stood Grimsley and Karen with supporting trainers at the ready. Alongside them were all kinds of Pokemon had assembled with prowess of ranged attacks.

On the South side of the mountain where Ash and I stood opposite to, people had begun to crowd as psychic barriers were being prepared. Held up in several waves of Pokemon to keep their strains low.

The sudden arise of Ash's preparations were beyond impressive. Yet something was still troubling him.

"It's not enough!" He said looking fearfully at the now nearing force of three masked masses.

"Just what are they exactly?" I said staring at the approaching phenomena.

"The one in the sky is Zekrom. Consider it lightning at its best. The tidal waves rising are being created under the sea, by Kyogre. If they even summon one tsunami or thunderstorm; the trainers down around us, are in serious trouble. The black spiral in the center is one you already know. When I caught up with Clair, she told me about Lance rescuing you that day."

"Surely you're not serious? That can't be Giratina, can it?" Ash nodded confirming my doubts.

I didn't know the other two, but if the black plaguing swarming near us really was Giratina, then already I would question if we had any chance at all.

Someone was calling me on my Dex. It was Misty's number, but the one speaking on the other side was someone else. "Hi, this is Oak. Ketchum there?" I pointed my Dex Ash's way so the two could see each other on screen.

"Yo," Gary called out.

"Hey," Ash replied turning back towards the coming forces.

"Listen, I can get a lot of these people to safety but you and I both know what's coming."

"Yeah," Ash replied through gritted teeth.

"Then you know you're going to have to reach out."

"... I don't know if he'll listen."

"Without his help, we don't stand a chance."

"I know, but I don't even know how to reach him." Ash scratched his head with both hands frustratedly.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way. There's one more trump card in both of your possessions by the way. Two against three might just even out the odds. Good luck." With those words he hung up.

I understood very little but Ash's eyes were now opened wide with realization. He had a plan.

As Ash began desperately searching through his inventory, I realized it all might have been too late. Despite the fact they were nearly a mile away, they had now entered attacking range. A tsunami began to rise and simultaneously another thunderstorm began to approach.

"This is bad! Lightning is going to strike the birds. They won't be able to tolerate it!" I shouted.

"Damn it, I know! Where the hell is that thing?" Ash said desperately searching his inventory.

"It's alright. Let me rise to the occasion this time. I've been regretting letting that last opportunity

slip by." I said, leaving him to his search.

"What? Don't be stupid. There's nothing you can do at this stage except hope nothing hit you." Ash insisted.

I drew forth two allies. First was Magnezone, a tank like conductor Pokemon with enough static to power a lighthouse. The second was Golem, a full bodied, living, breathing juggernaut of solid rock.

"Magnezone. I need you to track the greatest source of lightning coming this way. Prepare to redirect it. Golem, connect with the earth of the mountain. You'll be the earth for the lightning rod. I know you two can pull this off. Ready now, here it comes!"

Magnezone hovered higher into the sky to become level with the approaching storm. In the blink of an eye lightning struck. Initially aimed towards the birds, its path curved from the targets, straight to Magnezone's charging metallic conductors. He had such a surplus of static from conduction, that a bolt struck the earth near me; missing only by a fraction.

Golem came closer and Magnezone took aim towards him. After several jolts of lightning were flown into Magnezone, he glowed white and let out a blinding zap with the sound of cannon fire. Golem bore the lightning with tightly closed eyes as flames engulfed him from such intense heat.

"Golem! Are you alright?" With a look of pain he only opened one eye and smiled. "You endured brilliantly, but I won't allow another. You won't be able to take it." I retreated the two and began thinking of another plan.

"Well done," Ash said stopping from surprise.

"Is that? …Oh shit! The tsunami's right near the coast!" I exclaimed.

Ash glanced around and then smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I think you just inspired a lot of people. Look around."

Trainers from all parts of the mountain were staring in my direction. I couldn't make out their expressions due to the distance, but it felt strange to be under such a spotlight. They then began rallying commands, they seemed... Less afraid.

Suddenly all of the bird Pokemon assembled in the skies in a long row above the far shoreline. Water Pokemon of all sorts were also aligned in the same nature, along the seashore.

In a synchronised assault the water types began to gather surf into a growing tidal wave of their own. The aerial types then proceeded to summon gales of wind; helping the tidal wave turn to tsunami. All as they flew along; matching the water's speed.

In no time at all it was even greater than the tsunami heading towards us. With overwhelming size, it engulfed the approaching tidal wave entirely; causing them both to crash into violent breakdown of water.

"They stopped it!" I exclaimed, but Ash was still searching desperately.

"Yeah," he said weakly. "But this next one isn't going to be as easy. It can't be hit with physical attributes. That's the problem with the ghost type. Karen, Grimsley and the others seem outnumbered too."

"What is it exactly you're looking for?"

"This," he said taking out the Rainbow Wing ornament. "Hold on tightly to the Silver Wing and copy what I do."

I nodded as he continued.

"_**Sacred mind, beyond painted skies **_

_**Hear my plea for your might. **_

_**Bring forth your undying grace **_

_**Which can end this dark with your light."**_

I repeated the chant exactly as he did. However, only my wing began to shine. His did not.

Ash scoffed, "So it seems one will come and the other won't."

"Who will come?" I asked him, but my attention drifted out to a nearby incredible feat.

Karen and several trainers with fire type Pokemon lined up to face the nearing black vortex. It was a smart idea. Ghost Pokemon had difficulty passing fire due to its luminosity.

It was the first time I ever saw fire used defensively, rather than offensively. Karen ordered Houndoom to begin raising the wall of fire. The devilish resembling hound, with ominous exoskeletal ribs and long curved horns; fired its skilful Flamethrower. It was followed by many other flames given off by nearby allies.

The movement of the approaching black void began to slow down in its approach towards us.

Grimsley and his Bisharp, an armored dark red Pokemon with sharp blades for its exoskeleton; readied to spring into action too. At this stage, range held him back; along with many other dark types beside him.

Eventually the vortexing abyss could no longer be stopped by the radiant fire. Fire types had exhausted their strengths. Once Giratina crept in closer, Grimsley issued a command so loud, that Ash and I both heard from where we stood.

The dark types began slashing and moving fast enough to summon black and grey jets of elemental force. Each the time Giratina's mist drew closer, dark slices pushed back the approaching mass; with a relentless force.

In time, we saw a sharp needle like centipede's leg emerge. Only this one was the size of a ladder. Its point was blood soaked and it curved at its three joints, while reaching out from the black mass.

Grimsley shouted to target the leg. With a violent stir of dark energy; Bisharp moved at mach speed in pursuit. The temporarily appearing physiology of Giratina from under its cloak was swiftly slashed along the leg. It was gashed deeply and we heard a terrible screech shake the very earth itself.

To our relief and even surprise, the black mass began to move backwards. For a brief moment, we actually thought we had a chance.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

The people on the island froze from what they saw next.

In the far distance Zekrom's wings cleared the storm around him. The black dragon then descended lower into our line of sight.

Kyogre, appearing like a giant blood stained whale, surfaced as a huge figure across the ocean.

Giratina was last to creep ominously out of the shadowy veil it hid behind.

The three of them were readying a synchronised attack.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Ash exclaimed. "No one can tame these beasts. It has to be Zero's ship. Perhaps they're being controlled through it."

It seemed he could be right. Otherwise it would be impossible to see the three chaining a hostile attack together with purpose.

Giratina's eyes turned a bright purple and froze all of the bird, land and sea Pokemon defending the island.

Kyogre began to spiral in the water; weaving a rainstorm in the thick clouds above us. As rain began to poor down I predicted what was next.

Zekrom's thunder was going to strike with the rain's conductivity. Furthermore, with Giratina's aid; not a single soul was going to evade the attack.

Zekrom began to glow a dark blue with tremendous amounts of static building around it.

"This isn't good! If this one hits., the birds won't survive!" I shouted.

"Damn it! I know alright... There's just nothing we can do now; where the hell is..."

Before Ketchum could finish his line, a strong gale of wind roared at hurricane speeds over us.

Slicing like a blade, a gale of jet-streamed wind deflected the lightning, which Zekrom had unleashed towards the mountain's peak.

I raised my head to see what could have created such force.

Clearing the stormy skies with its colossal wings; Lugia, another beast of legend, descended with the bright rays of sunlight.

"It's been a long time." Said an omnipotent voice. It was looking down upon Ash as it spoke.

"It's good to see you again Lugia. Things are really out of hand this time." He stated.

"I've faced three equals at once by your side before. I will do what I can again." The bird was as fearless as it was majestic.

"Do you think you can win this with Lugia's help?" I asked Ash, still awestruck as I looked upwards.

Lugia spoke directly to me this time. "I am afraid that is not possible. These are stronger foes than Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. I can only buy you time, as you get these people off the island. It is our common goal that they remain unharmed, which summoned me here. That is my term of condition for co-operation."

Ash clearly didn't wish to leave Lugia behind. It appeared they had a history; a bond built from a past struggle.

"I refuse." He said with a deep breath. "I'm staying here. After all, I called you here." Ash then turned to me. "You have to go back, in my place."

"It was not you who summoned me." Lugia stated. "This young one did. Unfortunately, he must stay beside me. Until this ordeal is over. It is the way of the sacred wing."

Ash looked at me with a trace of dread.

I smiled, "Looks like you're the one who has to go."

Lugia spoke before Ash could protest. "Brace yourselves. A storm approaches."

Lugia spanned its wings with full reach; raising a psychic barrier. It stretched brilliantly to the height of the mountain and far along the shoreline.

In a sudden flash, millions of thunderbolts were sparking from Zekrom's body; all crashing into various locations of Lugia's psychic shield.

Giratina further began firing strange heavy black bubble like spheres. Each made Lugia cry in pain as they exploded against the barrier. He did his best to hold up his defense, but it was failing.

"I cannot. They are too strong." Lugia stated while gritting its teeth.

We could think of nothing to help as the shield weakened. It was slowly being pushed back towards the vulnerable trainers and their allies along the shoreline.

Very soon they would be in firing range; risking death.

When Lugia finally exhausted all of its endurance, the psychic wall cracked and blood dribbled from the creature's jaw. It fell before us, defeated, unable to stop the next assault.

Zekrom began recovering. It had expired its strength by tearing down the shield.

Giratina's shadowy smog began to grow in contrast. The giant centipede soon vanished within it.

Like a plague of darkness, a threatening abyss approached. This was the fatal attack known as shadow force, and it was soon to claim the lives of many.

Ash whispered a few meters behind me. "Finally. You're here."

I looked his way to find he had his eyes closed with the trace of a smile. "Sure took your time." He stated with immense relief.

Descending from the sky, a Pokemon hovered before us with a psychic outline. I had never seen such a creature. Before me was a floating cat like humanoid.

With three fingers, spherically tipped at the end of each hand; it drew back its palms together. Flexing its long purple tail, and glowing blue from the core of its reflective eyes; the creature began to charge a viscous void within its clutches.

As Giratina's black mist was only inches before the trainers; the newly appeared Pokemon unleashed its fury with a silencing roar. All sound was sucked into the dense dark matter which it hurled in Giratina's direction. Giratina's shadowy mass was instantly vacuumed into the hurled comet sized sphere which exploded only a hundred meters before us letting off a nuclear level flash.

Once the dust settled and our eyes readjusted, I saw Giratina fall into the ocean.

Breathing heavily, the Pokemon was greeted by an amazed Ash. "Mewtwo... You really did it."

"Two against two. Now it is fair." Mewtwo spoke in an incredibly deep voice.

Speechless for only a moment, I saw a barrier raised instantly. Twice the brightness and width of Lugia's. As Mewtwo had raised both its arms with a glowing outline, it communicated with Lugia through psychic medium.

I could not understand what they said to each other, but they were ready to work together. Ash stated he would wait here with Mewtwo and suggested I go with Lugia; now readied to fly.

Lugia swooped down its long neck and allowed me to get on. We left the ground in a soaring ascent towards the hovering blimp nearby.

We were tearing through the skies evasively. While Lugia was vigilantly avoiding lightning from above; I became its eyes for the lurking sea below.

When a jet of water pierced towards us from out of nowhere, I shouted a warning to Lugia.

Swiftly it glided to its right swinging its entire body sideways. I had to hold on tight for dear life as it gracefully avoided a high impact attack from Kyogre.

Finally, we were hovering before the blimp. Lugia began to warm up a devastating strike as it pulled back its neck, creating a small nova flare around its opened mouth.

"Be careful," Lugia warned me. "Close your eyes and cover your ears. Aeroblast at close range will render your senses useless."

I did as I was told, but Zekrom jolted Lugia's right wing with lightning. Lugia contracted in paralysis and was about to fall towards Kyogre's now wide open jaws.

It was at that moment Mewtwo's psychic energy broke our fall and held us aloft mid-air.

The blimp was not too far away from me, I had an idea. Though it could have cost me my life.

I called forth the Grass Pokemon Ivysaur; a vine type second evolution.

"Can you reach across with your vines? I need to zip-line across."

Ivysaur confidently nodded and whipped the windows of the blimp control room. Shattering them cleanly; it wrapped its long green vines in the window frame and hung on tightly.

I took off my jumper and looped it over the vines grabbing both ends on either side. Taking a deep breath, I screamed as I slid across; holding my clothing as tightly as I could. It was all which kept me from falling into Kyogre's deadly grasp.

With a built momentum, I crashed through the open window frame, rolling across the interior floor. Pulling myself up with soreness all over my body, I retreated Ivysaur.

I desperately searched my surroundings. To my surprise there was no one manning the aircraft. I moved over to the steering box and there was only a single note on the control panel. It read...

_You cannot catch what never existed,  
Who was never there, you cannot blame._

_I'm the nothing which holds no value,_

_Neither a number, nor am I name._

_I am simply... Zero. _

Riddled by the mysterious note, I took the sheet of paper. It made a strange noise when removed from the panel. I turned the sheet to see that there had been a pin pulled which the paper was stuck to.

In horror, I saw the pin was an attachment of a grenade.

The explosive began to make a cooking noise as my heart stopped beating. I closed my eyes fearing death, when the grenade popped open at the top like a fire cracker. Another flag emerged from the top of it reading...

_3, 2, 1... Zero. Hah hah hah... hah_

I questioned the sanity in the mind behind all of this. I picked up the grenade with a sigh of relief. The moment I did, a voice recording played in the control room.

"You really don't learn your lessons do you? I've got you now Ash." It began to loop ominously and I recognized the voice as the Zero's.

The grenade had been attached to another string. When pulled on, it made a gear fall from under the control box. Had this been a trap to lure Ash into all along?

At that moment, all of the gears began to clog, until they stopped with loud creaking.

The entire blimp began to quieten down. In a split second, my heart sank as the blimp began a sickeningly instant descent.

Just as I thought I had no chance for survival. Time fell slow as Lugia pierced through the soft walls of the blimp. Gripping my shirt with its jaws; it threw me onto its back. With a raging cry, Lugia emitted a powerful shock wave with its wings, obliterating the entire structure of the blimp into dusty fragments.

Now hovering proudly a hundred meters before the rescued Island; Lugia stated, "Our work is done."

Watching Zekrom return to its calm natural state and fly away, Kyogre too submerged itself without the fight in its eyes any longer.

They had been freed from control and it was time for our two allies to part ways as well.

Exhausted and depleted of energy; Lugia dropped me beside Ash.

None of them realized when Lugia came to my rescue in the blimp; a shard of broken glass had pierced through my chest. Collapsing from the loss of blood; the last thing I saw, were several people running towards me with Ash trying desperately to block my wound.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

I was getting a little too acquainted with waking up in hospital beds. This time when I arose; a face I least expected appeared before me, Dawn's.

"How do you feel?" She asked sitting down on the bed beside me. Her eyes were sunken; she hadn't been sleeping. She even looked slightly paler than usual.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said softly.

"You have no right to say that." She said angrily. "You have no idea how many people were worried." Her tone quickly settled back down.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing how else to reply.

The room had a heavy atmosphere. I was pleased to have Dawn beside me, but I also couldn't shake the heaviness in my heart.

"I'm thinking of becoming a model for Unova magazine." She stated out of the blue.

"Elesa's got connections and she wanted to repay some favors she owed me. So I think... Perhaps I'll take her offer." She spoke with her back turned to me.

"That's great!" I said, trying my best to feign excitement. "When would you start? Also, when the sudden change of life plans?"

"You inspired me. When you won the league." I was surprised by her words. "They'll take me by flight tomorrow." She said bluntly, as I fell silent.

"I'm not dating Hilda." I stated, breaking the silence.

"But you said..."

"I know... That's why I have to go find her and apologize right now." I said turning my head away shamefully.

"She's a really sweet girl." Dawn said enviously.

"I think so too." I concurred.

"So then why not? Don't you like her?" She was being surprisingly open with me about it. I guess, to her, the past really had become trivial.

"Not in that way, though she is a character. She's childishly annoying, but funny. She often shows a more vulnerable side of herself when she gets to know someone. I guess I've come to respect how sensitive of a person she can be. She's surprisingly caring. Oh and there was this one time we were..." I didn't realize how cheerful I had become just talking about her.

Dawn abruptly interrupted without turning to face me. "That's alright. I think I get the picture."

"Fine," I stopped, wondering what was going through her head. I guess even after all this time, I didn't really understand Dawn.

"Well if that's all... I better go check up on her. Good luck with the modelling." I said, this time not even turning to her as I got off the mattress.

"You haven't seen me in a long time." Dawn said with a sad voice. "Please don't just leave like that. And for another girl too."

When I turned to her, I realized she'd been silently crying this whole time. Behind that masking smile of hers she spoke quietly.

"This is so embarrassing... Making me say something like that." She continued to laugh as her whimpers broke through with falling tears.

I couldn't bare the sight of her tears, but there was little I could do when she had forbidden me to comfort her.

She turned around to face away from me.

"I'm sorry Dawn. You ended this, not me." I stated after having to forcefully pull back my hand which had instinctively reached out to comfort her.

She stopped crying and wiped her eyes, calming back down. "You're right. I should have waited back then." She said with a look of melancholy.

"What?" I asked with surprise.

"Back then, you said there was something you wanted to tell me after you would win the league... I still wonder what that was." she looked down by her feet in nostalgic reflection.

I was lost for words as she continued. "Well, I guess I should let you go. I'm sure you need to..."

I cut her off mid speech. "Wait for me."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"If you wait for me until the end of the tournament... I'll tell you what it was I wanted to say back then."

She stared at me for a moment and gave it some thought. I had honestly expected her to say she couldn't. Or that her path was to become a model and it could no longer align with mine.

Instead, she quietly nodded as the sunlight from the nearby window fell across her smiling face.

It was night now and to calm everyone's anxieties from the attack; the mountain peak was continuing its festival. Music seemed to have eased everyone's tension. In the meantime, mine was only growing.

When I called Hilda and asked her to meet me she came rushing in no time, looking rather worried for my health when she finally found me at the festival.

It only made me feel guiltier for what I had said today. However, when I explained the circumstances, she simply laughed.

"It caught me by surprise today for sure... but I'm no fool." There was something hidden behind her smile as she said those words. "Believe it or not, I've been in relationships before myself. I know why you said what you did today. So, just don't worry about it." She said casually shrugging the issue off.

I was shocked to hear her be so understanding of the situation. I wanted to slap myself for my selfishness. Of course she wouldn't have cared; I was an idiot to think this would have upset her. Regardless, I was overjoyed to find her unhurt.

"I'm still so sorry Hilda. It was wrong what I did. Let's check out some of these stalls. My treat to you," I began leading the way but she was standing still on the spot.

"Ethan, you really like her don't you?" She asked somewhat quietly.

I struggled to reply.

"Aw, look you're blushing." She said, perking up almost instantly. "Come on, you can tell me all about it while we check out the carnival. I've wanted to try the game stalls for ages!" She cheerfully said as she led the way.

It seemed I had worried for nothing. Hilda was far more mature than I gave her credit for. A slight part of me strangely felt a little disappointed for some reason though. I didn't understand why.

As we talked the night away and made our way from stall to stall, Hilda found it strange that I didn't want to let the world know about what took place at the peak today. I continuously told her I didn't deserve the credit; considering all other contributors.

"Ash told Dawn and I that you were the one who snapped the three out of it with Lugia's help! How is that not credit worthy?" I simply laughed; watching her loudly carrying on.

I felt at ease being around her mildly obnoxious, yet genuine self.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked, stopping in midst of a carnival game when she saw me in deep thought.

The Mr. Mime clown faces she had to hose with a cute young Squirtle's Watergun to win a prize, suddenly didn't interest her.

I handed a treat to the young Squirtle she had used. It looked ecstatic to be pampered.

"I've just been thinking," I began. "About what I want to do with my life after this is over. I only really had direction up until the Sinnoh league. I just went with the flow after that. On a whim, I accepted this position. I don't really feel like I belong here."

"You really don't have much confidence in yourself do you?" she said with the shake of her head.

"That's not true. I can be plenty arrogant. I just lost what gave me most of my confidence last year. So I've been looking for ways to find a new source, perhaps?"

Hilda gave my words some thought. "I know!" She burst out. "You can come with me! We can travel together. There's a region which didn't participate in the tournament this year. Kalos. I haven't really seen many Pokemon from there either. It might be a good place also to find leads on my father's whereabouts. It would be really fun if we could travel together!"

"I guess it kind of would be. I'd like... Wait a second. You know, I never did ask... Hilda, what was your father's name?"

"Oh, his name is Ryden Helmsley."

My heart sank as my surroundings silenced. "...What did you say?"

"Ryden Helmsley," she repeated proudly. "I've been searching for two months now, but no one really seems to know much about him. I think in Kalos I have a good chance of finding leads though."

I suddenly felt sick and light headed.

"What's wrong?" She exclaimed; this time with even more concern as she tightly gripped my hand as I staggered back. She insisted on getting me back to the hospital. "You should sleep there tonight. You look pale!"

My wound had opened up, making it difficult to stand up straight after all the walking. She caught me under the arm with her shoulder and guided me to a nearby bench.

"You should have told me you were still hurt! I'm sorry I made you walk around." Though she apologized, I was the one who wanted to.

I knew her father; perhaps even better than she did. But I simply couldn't tell her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Morning came and I was alone again. I had asked Hilda not to wait for me this time, instead suggesting she go straight to the stadium.

The minute I got to my feet, I ran to the bathroom to vomit. My stomach was unsettled with a sickening stress. I had plenty on my mind already and now added to that were nerves.

I washed my face with cold water, staring back at a hollow shell of myself. Sunken eyes and a paler complexion reminded me I was in terrible condition for today's match. I winced when I straightened up from the wound, which was still aching like crazy.

Breathing deeply, my focus and calm regained gradually. Regardless of what was on my mind, I needed to push it all aside for just the next few hours.

Once I made it to the contestant arena, I entered another building, similar to the registration site. A suited gentleman opened the door for me as I stepped into a lavishly decorated cream tiled room.

I saw Ash in the distance. As I approached him, out of nowhere, I was pushed aside by a furious young girl.

Storming her way past me, with long brown hair and a light green bandanna, the enraged girl looked roughly my age. She wore black tights which ended around knee height and a light red jumper with sleeves rolled up aggressively.

"Hey! You!" She yelled across the room while storming towards Ash.

Ash smiled when he saw the girl who contrastingly glared in his direction with anger.

"You think I'm happy to see you? Look closer!" She said, face to face fearlessly with Ash.

Despite no nature of jest in her tone, Ash neither faltered nor looked intimidated. He simply locked eyes with her and maintained his care free attitude.

"So you won the Hoenn League? Well done May," Ash stated with more surprise than praise. When he went to playfully pat her on the head, she slapped his arm away.

"You think that's why I'm here? I'm going to put you through hell! I'll humiliate you the way you humiliated me. Just remember that!" She pushed her way past him and headed straight towards the gate connecting to another part of the arena.

I had no idea what her problem was, but it was clear she was no friend of Ash's.

Beckoning me over, I approached Ketchum who had been chatting with another very beautiful trainer beside him. I didn't recognize her but she did look familiar.

I couldn't remember where I had seen such long rich blonde hair and sharp turquoise eyes. She wore black and gold jewellery around her ears and a fur scarf. She was in a black dress and a part of me thought, if she had been wearing different clothes, I may have recognized her.

At the very least, I knew she was a Champion. Otherwise she would not have been so comfortable around Ash. When she stood up with a look that said she recognized me, an announcement called my name. I was due to be pitted for the first match.

In haste, I dashed towards the entrance; only just hearing the two wish me luck.

Reporters came rushing to my side, along with bizarre make up crews. They patted my face with some strange padding, which I swatted away in midst of cosmetic suffocation. Questions were flying from many directions, when finally Officer Jenny came to break off the crowd. She directed me where to go with a smile and gratefully I took my place on the pointed out podium. With the flick of a switch, steel barred itself around me. In a matter of seconds, it began ascending to an opening in the ceiling almost a hundred meters above.

Reaching the opening, I was welcomed by blinding sunlight and an echoing applause. It was an entirely different feeling standing as a competitor in the glorious stadium.

As the applause showered around me from all angles, I saw my opponent emerge on the far opposite side. Taking a nervous stance, dread swelled within me.

I looked down at the eyes of the Alder who had previously come to my aid along the shoreline. Only this time, he wasn't here to help. Judging from the merciless glance aimed towards my direction.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

"Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer once again roared. "The champion matches are about to explode!"

The crowd was thunderous now. I could barely hear my heart beat, despite it loudly hammering against my chest.

"Our champions will not compete as the elitists did. Instead, we will test their abilities with an element of surprise." The commentator's ambiguity didn't ease my growing tension.

"A true champion can bond with any Pokemon. Therefore, we will be allowing our competitors to battle with randomly drawn fighters. Champions will be given equally matched creatures, trained to the highest degree on this very peak. It is up to their knowledge and experience to aid them in victory."

My heart sank. I wasn't even allowed to use my own allies. What if I got one as ballistic as the Golurk who knocked me off the mountain path earlier?

"Each trainer is still allowed one trump in these best of three round matches." The commentator added.

I wondered what the hell a trump was. It sounded like a Pokemon card.

"The trump is any one selected Pokemon under the contestant's ownership. It can be summoned in whichever desired order; first, second or third. Be warned, trumps pitted third may not be granted their summon if you lose the first two rounds."

I felt a little more at ease hearing the commentator's words. The tough decision was who would I pick?

"This is an elimination style tournament. You have no second chances. After all eight Champions have collided with randomised opponents; we shall move on to the semi finals. There only the contestant's Pokemon will compete. As for the grand final, it will be a best of six battle. Showcasing the full extent of the finalist's abilities in a six on six showdown for the crown."

With the rules cleared, we were instructed to place our trumps on the control pad into one of the three slots. Seeing them numbered, I placed my trump second to be safe. As I did, two more Pokeballs teleported into the remaining two slots.

"Excellent, champions are now ready to engage! Everyone, let's hear an ovation for Alder the invincible and the youngest champion of this year's tournament; the Golden boy!"

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was paralyzed with fear.

Without warning, the first Pokeball fell down a chute that was connected to the control panel.

The Pokemon which emerged on my side was fortunately from my home region. Dweller of jungle caves, a mighty brown bear with a golden ring on its belly rose onto its hind legs. Standing tall it flexed its muscular arms as it let out a proud roar. This was an Ursaring.

Alder's Pokemon matched mine in size perfectly. It was a snow white bear with the same body frame as Ursaring's. My Dex informed me I was facing a Beartic and I had to be cautious of its abilities to freeze opponents.

When Beartic challengingly matched a roar with Ursaring's; its breath froze the air around him.

**Alder:** Beartic, take him down.

**Ethan: **Endure the blow Ursaring; let him close the gap.

Ursaring obediently stood his ground as Beartic charged on all four of its powerful legs.

**Alder: **Now, freeze the ground beneath him!

**Ethan:** What?

I had no idea how to attack with range using Ursaring the way Beartic could.

From Beartic's icy breath, Ursaring's legs froze along the terrain he stood on. Beartic then pounced and sank two ice like sabre teeth into Ursaring's shoulder, sending him into frenzied pain.

I tried not to panic and think of what to do.

**Alder:** Beartic, Slash now!

**Ethan:** Ursaring use...

I stopped dead in my trail of thought. I couldn't think of anything through the rising pain in my chest and over my wound.

During my stupid memory blank, Ursaring was forced to take heavy damage without being given any further instruction.

**Alder:** Crunch again and then follow up with an ice beam.

**Ethan:** ...

What was wrong with me? I was frozen even before Ursaring was solidified by ice.

Due to my incompetence, a red flag was raised to declare Ursaring's defeat.

Half the audience cheered, while the remaining half seemed to be disapproving of my pathetic resistance. Before I could snap out of the burdening feeling, the second Pokeball began to fall through.

Alder shot me a look of deep disappointment. It was clear I was not meeting his expectations.

As our next Pokemon emerged, a sign came on beside the both of us. Reading 'trump', I realized at that moment, both opponents and the audience were informed when an owned Pokemon entered battle.

Heracross, the dark blue long horned king among insects, was my fighter. Interestingly, Alder's trump was also an insect Pokemon of some kind. It was a multicolored decorated pupa with six beautiful autumn leaf like wings. Unusual for an insect, it was as beautiful as a rare flora.

Alder: Volcarona, use Quiver Dance.

As the creature took flight, it mystically began to move. Sprinkling glowing scales along its flight of path.

**Ethan:** Get under it. Prepare for a Megahorn strike!

**Alder:** You idiot! Fine then... Volcorona, just end this! Hurricane, now!

Volcarona raised forth a terrible spiral of screeching winds. A worst case scenario considering Heracross was weak to air type assaults.

Frighteningly, the damage did not end there. The scales Volcorona had shed where now being swept into the hurricane and ignited already raging winds, with spitting embers. Spinning Heracross violently; he was not only trapped in the eye of the storm... But also engulfed by burning flames.

**Ethan: **What the... those scales! A bug type that's also a fire type? I didn't think it was possible!

Even if I refused to accept it, it was still happening before my eyes. I watched in horror as Heracross was charred within the flaming tornado. The winds continued to feed the growing fire which in turn added to the attack's brutality.

To my surprise, as I prayed for Heracross to be alright, I saw his shadowy outline change. Perhaps a trick of the mind, it none the less brought a tear to my eye. In the midst of the fiery vortex I saw Mr. Helmsley, Hilda's father, being burnt alive.

I froze in time as I could do nothing but watch on, horrified.

Alder threw his hands on the forfeit button on the control panel. He withdrew his Pokemon; closing his eyes for a brief moment. He was without his usual cheerful demeanour.

"I was wrong about you." His voice roared with clarency across the stadium and within earshot to the entire watching world. "You drew your Pokedex... Here, of all places! Did you not think before insulting the audience before you?" He challenged with a raised voice.

I froze like a scolded child as he continued, beyond enraged.

"Why should they be forced to look up to someone they know more than? I would have preferred any one of them instead have taken your place! Furthermore, you attacked with no strategy! Even disregarding the type disadvantage behind your thoughtless attack! Do you actually want to lose?"

I couldn't even open my mouth in defense.

"Uneducated and unwise, you have neither travelled, nor trained enough to be a champion! I am insulted to be standing in the same stadium as you! If you don't know when to quit, then I will. This isn't worth my time." He scoffed.

Feeling shattered and publicly humiliated, I watched Alder take his leave. I was left in the silence of millions watching across the world.

People were respectful enough not to jeer me, but the applause was so weak that I couldn't have felt the awkward environment more clearly.

Lowering the tip of my hat, I covered my surfacing self-contempt. All I could do was wait for the podium to descend, taking me away from the crowd which I had never even asked to stand before.

How could I think to say anything, when despite the circumstances, what Alder said was true? He lost deliberately to spare my fighter's life. All because I froze uselessly; falling victim to memory.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

I left the arena, broken into fragments. What a disaster, I thought to myself. It couldn't have gone any worse.

Back in the waiting room, I found Gary Oak leaning against a nearby wall in wait.

He had his arms folded and eyes closed. He sensed me walk in. Looking my way without leaking a single expression, he said nothing.

"Hey," I said weakly. However I yielded no response, only a lifeless glare. It was as if he saw right through me. Refusing to acknowledge me, he stood up straight and took his leave.

I dropped my head and sighed. I couldn't help tightly close my eyes in frustration. Though I really only had myself to blame for such treatment.

At that moment, I hadn't realized, but Oak stopped before the door. He spoke with his back turned.

"You know, I'm pissed off today for the first time in a long while."

I listened to him continue, a little confused myself.

"You come out here as an icon for hundreds who are dedicated to one day stand in your place... And you give them that kind of performance."

I gritted my teeth ready to snap back, but he continued with a calm tone.

"Though, that's not why I'm angry," he said to my surprise. "The only trainer better than me refuses to acknowledge me as a challenge. Yet he gives you that privilege." I knew he was referring to Ash and myself. "You insult champions when the best of us is threatened by you and you don't even know your way around the ball park. That too is why Alder was furious today. I think deep down, you know that."

Hearing Oak's words forced me to relinquish my need to speak defensively. They were both true and disheartening.

"Don't be fooled though, he doesn't dislike you, it's quite the opposite; he senses your potential, which is why he's given you a second chance to redeem your reputation. Alder is a mentor before a champion. He righteously acknowledges that his glory days have passed. These days he seeks new torches to light, and sometimes even older ones to rekindle. I know this because he's the only reason I'm back in the game. He told me I stopped too soon and that I still had a longer road to walk on."

I did not know Oak had quit training once before. It raised my respect for his veteran level skills considering he had even less time to be as good as Ash.

"When you faced Alder carelessly today with something else clearly on your mind. You lost... And you disrespected everyone here."

"I never meant to..." I was cut off before I could begin.

"It is not about what you intend. It is about how you present yourself before the people who aspire to be where you are. That is the only way anyone can disrespect Alder."

I stopped protesting because he was right.

"This is no gym, and it's no league. This is where the best of the world's contending regions are ranked. There is no room for incompetence."

Oak's words showed he was wise many years past his age; he continued.

"Do you know why I hate that Ash is more threatened by you, than he is by me?" He asked with a slightly different tone of voice. "It's because I know he has a reason to be."

I was caught off guard by his indirect compliment.

Before I could process his strange method of encouragement; he walked away. Taking his words to heart, the one way I could make amends with Alder became clear.

After some time passed, the next match was announced. It was Oak's turn to face off in a Kanto vs. Hoenn bout. I wanted to see this match, but there was something I had to do first.

Rushing outside the building, I actually found Hilda standing there waiting for me. Just how long had she been here?

"Come with me," I demanded.

She looked rather surprised by my tone of voice. Regardless, she followed in silence as I lead her to the trolleys.

We didn't speak a word as we made our way down the mountain once again. I wondered what was going through Hilda's head. I was quite sure she was wondering the same in mine.

In almost no time at all, we were back in front of familiar scenery. The elegant house along the seaside, where Giovanni and I had encountered each other.

"Why?" Hilda asked. I simply began knocking with full force.

"I know you're in there, so open up!" I shouted

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're going to break the door!" She said, pulling back my raised hand.

Ignoring her protest, I didn't stop. Relentlessly I made as much noise as possible. I'd break the door down if I had to.

"Stop this!" She yelled at me. "You're causing trouble."

I yielded upon realizing how much this distressed her.

As we began walking back, she lead me towards the trolley. Both of her hands lightly pulling one of mine. It was when I recalled her sorrowful reminiscence, I realized this was something which just had to be done.

Breaking free of her grip, I ran to a stone nearby and flung it full force at the house's window, which shattered into pieces. Finally I heard a frustrated voice.

"Alright, you win! Calm down already!" Giovanni had finally come to the door as he beckoned us unwillingly inside.

Seated in front of a glowing fireplace, Giovanni simply stared me down. In contrast, he kindly offered Hilda a drink.

She politely refused. It was then, that I snapped.

"How dare you pretend like you don't know who she is!" I wasn't exactly in a good mood, but this only infuriated me further.

"Excuse me?" He asked challengingly. "If you have something you need to say then why don't..."

"Don't think that I don't know who you are!" My words changed his expression dramatically. "What's the matter?" I asked him testingly. "Perhaps if you have something to say... Then you should say it."

Giovanni gritted his teeth, unimpressed. "What do you want from me?"

I paused before saying words which would never be unheard. "Hilda, listen to me closely. You are standing before the very first leader of Team Rocket; a born failure! A pathetic man who never lifted a finger to do his own dirty work! And most importantly, never suffered for the downfall of Rocket when he deserved to."

"I... You don't," Giovanni tripped over his words.

"That's impossible. The leader was caught. His remains were found in the building that burnt down!" Hilda justified. Demanding I apologize to Giovanni for my rudeness.

I didn't look her way as I continued applying pressure. "I know what you did six years ago. Lance helped me bring you to your knees. If he was still here, you'd be rotting behind bars right now."

"I... had no choice. I did what any man would have done." Giovanni had realized what I was leading into.

"Without a trace of remorse, you let someone die in your place. Framing your death and buying a life of freedom. Isn't that right?" I challenged.

Giovanni couldn't hide an expression of guilt. When Hilda noticed, she was surprised to hear his response.

"It's true. But kid, if you think for a second that I haven't suffered the last six years in guilt. Food has no taste, life is without purpose..." Hearing him say that infuriated me further. I shouted as I cut him off.

"What about the person who made that sacrifice? What about his family whose suffering makes yours insignificant? Why don't you take a good look at the one who's truly suffered more than you could ever make up for... More than your life is worth."

He trembled as he looked Hilda in the eyes. He swallowed and then spoke with a shaky voice.

"Dear, I had a feeling it was you. The man who sacrificed himself for my sake during Rocket's second downfall... was Ryden Helmsley."

At first Hilda was too shocked to feel anything. Slowly making her way towards Giovanni; she raised a hand angrily. Though after a second long pause, it fell beside her weakly as she began crying a stream of tears.

"What do you mean he's dead?" She whimpered. Losing all her will to hit the man; she merely stood there... Struggling to stop her flowing sorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

It took a long time for Hilda to calm down again. I sat beside her and rubbed her back. She had buried her head in folded arms, which lay on the arm rest of the couch she sat on.

"I am so very sorry," Giovanni began. "I know those words mean nothing, but there is so much I wish to tell you about your wonderful father. He was the kindest, bravest and most honorable man I knew. Furthermore, you should know that he never worked for us by choice. He was too pure a man for that. So pure, that even the one who blackmailed him to be there came to change his ways; inspired by his caliber. As he granted me a new life, he was thinking of you all that time. He said when I found you, he wished I give you everything he regretted not being able to."

Hilda hadn't reacted much until this point. She had been hiding her face quietly, until she heard those words.

"I don't want anything other than him," she whispered weakly.

"I have something to show you." Giovanni said as he took out a decorated wooden box from a nearby chest of drawers. Hilda finally raised her head to see the contents as Giovanni kneeled before her.

The first brought back a soft smile to Hilda's delicate affect. It was a photo of the two of them together.

"Do you know why your father came into our ranks?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes." Hilda stated to my surprise. "My mother was a terrible woman." The worst of the worst among people. She had an addiction which she satisfied by being unfaithful to my father with the right connections. I know dad first entered as an undercover officer to go after these men. Then things changed. He saw he could actually help people. He saw the potential to change the mind sets of young members and stop Rocket's uprising from within itself. I guess... He failed." She began tearing up as she gazed at his photograph.

"That's not true. You're father grew within our ranks and actually became accepted amongst us despite his differences. He was the only man who could stand up and disobey me directly, yet still earn my respect for his alternate course of actions. He bettered our interests, those of criminals, without ever once harming the innocent. In the end, it was the burden he took upon himself during the downfall of Rocket which made me realize I could never again return all I owed him... until now."

Hilda looked a little pleased to hear those words, though her misery pierced through.

I knew the two had a lot more to discuss. Hilda drew forth more mementos from the box and it showed me it was not going to be easy to delve so deep without showing overwhelming emotions. Standing up, I placed a comforting hand on Hilda's shoulder. I told her I'd only be outside if she needed anything at all.

She nodded weakly as I made my way outside. Feeling pained to have to leave her side in such a state, I knew it was still the respectful thing to do.

After about an hour of skipping rocks across the waterfront; Hilda came back outside and told me what the two spoke of.

"Giovanni has poured in a lot of money to restore my mother's life. He's had her in rehab, counselling and many other services to help fix her life. He didn't know I had run away from home and believed to be catering for the two of us. He offered me so many things back in there, that I can't even imagine owning such luxuries. Giovanni's been sending us the money, writing as my father. Many times he said the letters said he was fine and in a far away place. So I continued to search for him, even when instructed not to. How could I not?"

Hilda looked deeply saddened as she continued, picking up a nearby sea shell and cleaning the sand off it.

"Regularly he sends my mother an income and keeps her housed on a three acre property. She lives like a queen, thanks to all that my father endured an unrighteous suffering." Hilda rested her head on my shoulder as I felt the warmth of one of her tears fall upon me. I wanted to comfort her more than anything. I'd stick by her, even if she asked me just once. However, before I could put my arms around her, she pulled away.

I had a bad feeling, that this might have been goodbye.

"Even though I hate the woman. I'm going to go back to see her." Hilda said softly. "Giovanni and I are going back to Unova. I'm going to tell her everything. Including how I feel about her." Hilda's grip around me finally weakened and she moved away. Selfishly, for the first time, the way she often clung to me, was now a part of her I didn't wish to be without.

"We might come back in time for the last match, Giovanni said. So give me a reason to, alright?" She said forcing a smile and lightly punching my arm. "I don't want to be a burden on you any more... So I'll only return if you need an extra cheer leader. So until then..."

I must have caught Hilda by surprise because she let out a faint gasp. Holding on to her wrist tightly as she began to walk away, the last thing I could say to her wholeheartedly before she left in Giovanni's helicopter, was that I had to see her again... More than anything.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

I had returned back to the Contestant Hall now. Thinking only of Hilda; I didn't hear the voice calling out to me until a hand fell on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw the same blonde lady in her late twenties. She was the same woman who had earlier been with Ash. Somehow, her beauty just didn't entice me anymore.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" She said with a soft milky voice.

Suddenly hearing her voice and seeing her face up close, I recalled exactly who she was.

"Cynthia! You helped Lance rescue me that day!" I was completely shocked to see her once again.

With a bright smile, she nodded. She kindly invited me to come and watch the nearly finished match with her. As we made our way over, we reflected on the past. I thanked her countless times over for what she did that day.

Taking a seat on a nearby lounge; there was a titantron screen ahead. It displayed the nearing end of the undergoing battle.

Gary Oak was facing off against a silver haired gentleman, Steven.

Steven was the champion of Hoenn long before Wallace and May. Now an international drifter, it was a rare opportunity to see him return to battlegrounds.

Steven looked rather young for being in his mid thirties. Handsomely suited up in black, he adjusted his velvet red tie after giving slack to his white collar. The crowd seemed to be chanting both competitor's names while they calmly ordered their fighters.

**Oak: **This is it. Steady your scythes Kabutops; lock on to your target.

**Steven:** Armaldo, be prepared. I know you shan't let me down.

It seemed the two were both down to their last fighter each after having both won one round already. What surprised me was their level of composure; each caring little for the dire circumstances they were in.

Both their competitors were extremely powerful fossil Pokemon.

Oak's Kabutops looked like a suitable pet for the grim reaper, showcasing deadly scythe extensions for arms. It stood tall with a skinny brown skeletal structure. Despite a fearsome shark like head, it seemed to be an agile target; evasively moving side to side on its two long legs.

Armaldo looked to lack speed, but compensated with strength. Difficult to describe, it appeared as a blue dinosaur. Rather unusually however, it had gold and black stomatopod features. The Pokemon stood fearlessly tall on its two wide hind legs.

**Oak:** One more strike. Aim for the joints and tear its ligaments.

**Steven:** Hone your claws; we will catch him this time.

**Oak: **Now Kabutops, slice at the vitals!

**Steven: **Armaldo, Dragon Claw!

Armaldo had his exposed knee joint sliced swiftly by Kabutops' razor sharp blades. As a bloody liquid dribbled outwards; Armaldo did not halt his assault. Armaldo hammered his jagged claws down on Kabutops' skull.

Oak's Kabutops crumpled to his knees from the sheer force. Bleeding from the head, Kabutops' blades lowered beside him as his eyes closed.

**Steven: **Armaldo, show your hidden power.

As Steven calmly continued to issue orders. Oak did not panic either.

**Oak:** Stop that attack with X Scissors.

Armaldo's, now glowing, fist trembled as it reached towards the sky.

Kabutops opened his eyes again; instantly dismissing his pain.

Lighting with the power of fire, Armaldo's bone crushing strike aimed to crack open his opponent.

Kabutops, moving faster than the sound of impact; raised his blades once more to hold back the attack.

Steven's eyes widened in disbelief from what he saw. He realized Armaldo was indeed weakened by the wound made on his knee earlier.

**Oak:** It's over. Guillotine.

In shock, Steven watched as Kabutops left an after image and re-appeared on Armaldo's back. In a deadly motion, he scissored his blades around Armaldo's neck. Gary ordered Kabutops to stop just before the blades penetrated the thick scale hide.

An official raised his flag as Steven ran his hands through his hair and exhaled deeply. Like a gentleman in defeat, he bowed to the arena before him with a charming smile as the podium descended. Leaving his Pokemon in the care of the medics who now came rushing onto the stadium.

Watching Oak lowered as well, with his eyes closed and arms folded, I never knew he fought so viscously. He hunted his opponent that round. I wondered how much better he would be, using six of his very best, if he faced Ash in the finals.

"Quite the tactician isn't he?" Cynthia said, substantially less impressed than I was. Something gave me the feeling I would be just as amazed if I saw her step onto one of those two podiums.

However, it was now the turn of the ill tempered girl I saw earlier challenging Ash. May did not even turn to acknowledge us as she made her way with complete focus onto the trainer podium. The stand raised her as we watched her hateful expression stare upwards, while tightly clutching a Pokeball in hand.

Turning my attention to the titantron, I saw Ash emerge on the opposing side. Even before the Announcer could begin, May roared over the deafening crowd's cheering.

**May:** I place my trump first! You better do the same!"

Ash grinned and placed forward the single Pokeball he had with him onto the control pad. I was surprised to see him obey her.

**May: **If you think I'm not good enough to face Charizard. you're mistaken. Together we'll beat you. Blaziken! Come out!

Towering about the same height as Charizard was a wingless harpy. The orange and red feathered creature looked straight out of mythology. Its golden eyes opened slowly as it rose from a kneeling summon. Even before its opponent was out, it began warming up by spin kicking the air at head height. Its long legs flared towards the ends, with lethal talons unleashing flames of fury with each strike.

Ash's Pokemon emerged and the crowd nearly silenced. The greatest shock came to May as she stared questioningly.

Charizard did not emerge. Instead a purple gunk had fallen onto the ground nearby. Appearing like toxic waste with arms; it slopped across the rocky ground. Its stench was so strong that nearby spectators began to fan their noses.

May trembled with rage, looking deeply insulted. "What the hell is that? Am I some kind of joke to you? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Muk is one of my strongest allies. Isn't that right Muk?" Muk smiled as it raised too gooey hands in the air and loudly called out its own name.

Spectators laughed at the sight. A very small few remained unamused; unimpressed by the show of disrespect. I questioned though, was Ash really taking the match lightly? Or was there more to this decision?

**May:** I'll make you regret this Ketchum!

**Ash:** Ouch, calling me by my last name. I'm hurt.

**May:** You won't be making jokes when I beat you prematurely. BlazikenBlaziken, flurry your Blaze Kick.

**Ash: **Muk, Acid Armor.

BlazikenBlaziken's legs ignited completely. Perfectly comfortable with the heat, BlazikenBlaziken raised its claws and locked onto its target; as it stepped into a deeper stance.

In contrast, all Muk did was release a blackish liquid that began to coat him. In seconds Muk looked like a living breathing clump of tar.

Blaziken's flames unleashed at violent speeds through hook kicks, side kicks and butterfly kicks in a stunning exhibit of the martial arts. The flames were spat dozens of times and exploded upon impacting Muk.

Finally when it ceased raining fire, Muk was hardened dry magma. Charcoal black and immobile.

An official drew near with a confused look on his face. Finally he raised his flag declaring the round was over.

**May:** You got what you deserved. I told you...

She was interrupted when she caught sight of Ash's smile.

**Ash:** Dig. Plant him in the ground Muk.

From underneath the ground Blaziken stood on, a purple sludge crept through and glued itself to Blazikens legs; instantly putting out their flames. Desperately trying to break free, Blaziken could not escape.

**May:** What? No way! Blaziken Flamethrower! Free yourself from its grip!

**Ash:** Tch, you really don't learn from your mistakes do you?"

**May:** Shut up! Watch your useless pokemon become just like you; ash.

**Ash:** Hey, that was actually pretty good!

While Ash childishly applauded her line, May was eagerly awaiting her victory.

Blaziken unleashed flames from its orange white jaws. At that moment, the same thing as before happened. Muk's sludge turned into a hardened magma.

**May:** ... Oh no.

**Ash:** Oh yes!

May's Blaziken was stuck; just like the frozen mould Muk had previously been encased in. Only difference was, Blaziken could not seep into the ground the way Muk could.

**Ash:** Finish it. Gunk shot.

Muk emerged from the ground beside Blaziken, taking aim to fire a deadly toxin swivelling within his mouth. With an unbelievable force, the crowd could not believe the monstrous amounts of garbage, toxins and waste matter which came gushing like a flood onto Blaziken. Without any hope of evading, Blaziken's feathers began to corrode when the official desperately called off the match and sent forward medical teams.

May's arms fell beside her in angst. To everyone's surprise, she then struck the forfeit button.

**May:** How could I ever have hoped to beat you? I was outmatched even without your best facing mine. I really wasn't your equal. No wonder you never returned to Hoenn.

As she said those words she placed one half of a decorated ribbon, which I recognized from a prestigious beauty contest. Ash's smile faded when he saw her doing so as he squeezed his own right pocket.

**Ash:** You don't understand yet do you? You're incredibly strong and you've grown even more so together with Blaziken. I have not returned because I wasn't confident enough to challenge you yet.

May raised her head to face Ash, completely shocked.

**Ash:** Facing you today, I had to draw a wild card for my trump. If I chose Charizard there was only a forty percent chance of victory.

**May:** Do you really mean that?

**Ash:** The only Pokemon to withstand his flames unharmed; was Blaziken three years ago. Since then, you've trained it to become even more powerful.

I was a fool to think Ash was as under prepared, or taking the tournament lightly. He had planned so well ahead for his opponent, that even with her obsessive desire to win she had given less thought to the match.

**Ash:** There is one more thing I wish to say to the world while I'm on camera.

He turned to the camera with a care free smile.

**Ash:** No matter what happens... This will be the last tournament, before I end my journey.

Gasps filled the arena. Most surprised was Gary. Standing nearby, his eyes snapped open and he stepped away from the wall he was leaning on.

For the first time May broke into a warm smile as she retrieved the broken ribbon she was about to leave behind.

**May:** Then I'll wait for you to come visit in Hoenn.

**Ash: **Definitely.

**May:** Thank you... For a great match.

**Ash:** Thank you for not forgetting about me after all this time.

The trainer podiums began to lower; each holding a smiling competitor.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Several hours had passed since Ash and May's match. Now, I desperately needed something to take my mind off Hilda.

We had still heard no words on Lance's return; he was already due in two hours ago. Things weren't looking promising.

Being in a building so large, I felt it safe to let out one of my younger Pokemon, Cyndaquil.

A little echidna with soft navy and yellow fur, it made cute noises as I tickled its chin.

To my misfortune I made it sneeze, causing the openings of its quills to ignite. Smoke puffed from its tiny nostrils, along with flicked embers landing on my arm. Desperately putting my clothes out, I turned angrily to Cyndaquil. When I saw its cute expression staring back at me with a tilted head, I just couldn't stay mad at it.

From the corner of the room Ash approached me.

"Hey a Cyndaquil! I had one of those. I actually went and picked up an old friend from Gary's grandfather's place today. She's my very first friend and journey starter. The two could play together. Misty and Brock should be here soon with her, they're spoiling her right now. I really hope they don't make her too fat for the finals." He sighed whilet scratching his head.

I heard a tremendous movement come from the stands again. Trumpets were being sounded and drums began to sound just like in a parade.

I jumped on the trainer podium along with Ash. We desperately bashed the 'up' button. The elevation felt slower than usual. Was it him? Had he really returned?

Once we surfaced, there was confetti being jetted out into the sky. cannons released fireworks for a captivated audience. Important looking figures stood in the middle of the stadium now.

Amongst them, elegantly caped like always, stood Lance beside his long time friend, Dragonite.

A golden medal was pinned to his orange shirt. I had never felt such an overwhelming relief before. It was like a lost friend had returned from the dead.

Another familiar face came running onto the stadium in tears. Clair tightly embraced him as he ruffled her hair gently. Like a true older brother, Lance was a little perplexed by her reaction. He seemed grateful nonetheless.

Lance acknowledged all the people who were showing their respect for his recent heroic deeds. As he turned through the crowd, he spotted the two of us and stopped. He broke into a proud smile; a rarely seen feature on Lance's expression.

Ash nodded in his direction respectfully and I saluted his newly worn medal.

There was something about Lance which made others feel protected. His aura was striking, with a presence strongly sensed.

In the midst of the celebrations, the trainer podium on our opposing side too began to rise. With the cheeky grin of a challenger, Cynthia emerged and winked in Lance's direction. Resting one set of knuckles on her waist, Cynthia was prepared for battle in new attire. Wearing a black overcoat with matching trousers, she looked as strong as she did eloquent.

Lance nodded his approval confidently and began walking over to Ash and I immediately. The officers and political figures vacated the stadium and the music finally came to a stop. The crowd attempted to settle, but had difficulty due to the flowing excitement in the air.

When Lance was finally inches before me, it felt surreal. I stepped aside as he drew forth his focus while calmly stretching his neck.

"It's good to see you two well," he said without breaking eye contact with his worthy opponent.

"It's good to have you back. I never got to say thank you for all you did." I replied gratefully.

"You owe me nothing Ethan. Without your help, Cynthia would never have been able to find you all. In truth, you saved all thirty of those in confinement."

Lance's words were unnecessarily kind. "When you... Took the fall that day. What was it like?

"... It was hell down there, in that black void. You wouldn't believe what I had to eat to survive."

"How did you escape?" Ash asked.

"I'm a dragon trainer... Giratina was a dragon." He winked in our direction once, before reverting his attention to the stadium. He left out the part that it was also a legendary, life claiming, carnivorous beast. Though that was just the modest nature of the finally returned Champion.

Ash had one last thing to say before we left.

"I'm glad you're here. Be sure to win this. I want to be able to give you the rematch you asked for back in Kanto."

As we stepped off the podium and headed down another exit, my Pokedex began buzzing. There was a message, from Dawn.

_Can you meet me? I'll be waiting along the shoreline. Take your time. I'll wait for you._

It wasn't the best of timing. I was thinking against going straight away... Until I got another message, subsequently. This one felt different.

_I really want to see you._

I hadn't heard those words in a very long time.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

It didn't take me long to reach the shoreline. The trolleys had no queue and I had a lot on my mind to think of on the way down. When I arrived along the sea side it was barren.

After a ten minute walk, I found Dawn off in the near distance. She was facing the ocean watching a Pokemon of hers, as it played in the water.

"Your friend is cute," I called out to her from behind.

She teased the intention behind my words. "You think so? Want me to introduce you? She's single."

I returned her smile as I drew closer. There was a photo in her hand. When I asked her what it was, she stated that Ash recently gave it to her. A keepsake from when they travelled together.

"I was such a brat as a kid. Poor Ash must have had to deal with so much of my immaturity."

"Yeah tell me about it," I teased. "You were a pain to travel with a year ago."

Strangely she didn't react to the joke as she normally did.

"Hey, hey," I said, placing a hand gently over her back. "I was kidding. You're the most mature girl I know. Even in the one year we travelled Johto, I saw you grow so much. Ash and I both respect you equally."

Her smile returned but she still seemed to be plagued by some personal thoughts. "I was still acting childishly just eleven months ago."

I didn't know what she was talking about. However, when I gave it some thought, I recalled we broke up about that time ago. Though I was sure that couldn't have been her reference.

"Hey, I have someone I want you to meet." I said, breaking the silence. I threw out a Pokeball of mine. "It's a new friend I found separated from its mother in the backyard one night. I'm going to raise it once the tournament is over."

I released the Pokemon from its Pokeball. A tiny bird, the size of a young chick fluttered about on its underdeveloped wings. Rufflet was grey in color and had big watery eyes which had to look up at almost everything, even Dawn's little squirrel Pokemon Buizel as it came rushing from the waterside in curiosity.

Dawn's eyes sparkled as she was hypnotized by how adorable the hatchling was.

"It's... just so... cute." Dawn said turning to me tightly holding her hands together.

"I know. He was born prematurely, so he's much smaller than an average baby of his breed. The doctors said he'll be a foot tall in a year if I let it exercise from time to time and give it plenty of rest within its Pokeball."

"You're so lucky!" Dawn said enviously; still completely mesmerised.

"It's a pain in the ass considering it knows how cute it is. Technically he gets away with everything because I find it impossible to scold him. Hey Rufflet, get over here."

"Don't be mean to Rufflet!" Dawn said in a high pitched tone whilet frowning. She quickly realized that despite my verbal gruffness, I spoiled the little guy. Otherwise he would not have affectionately wobbled his way over to rub against my leg.

"I want one, I want one, I want one!" Dawn pleaded as it tweeted merrily. She fell to her knees to scoop the fledgling into her palms. Staring with _aw's_ and affection, Dawn's captivation made Buizel rather jealous. The little squirrel dragged its floaty and made its way over to Dawn; hugging her leg for attention.

"Oh its ok, I still think you're cute too. Why don't you two go play together?"

Buizel excitedly ran towards the sand and Rufflet curiously pursued, lost in new surroundings.

"So tell me Dawn. Is there a reason, other than the need to see my handsome face, that you called me here?" I joked.

"Why does there have to be another reason?" She wittily replied.

"Y-you didn't seriously..."

Dawn laughed at my stumbling words. "You haven't changed at all!"

I sighed and sat down along the shoreline. The waves gently swayed back and worth, softly embracing the tips of Dawn's bare feet. Lowering her head onto her knees she looked at me sideways, saying how much she liked the kiss of wet sand. I looked away, refusing to acknowledge she had only gotten prettier since our relationship ended.

Dawn inched closer beside me and to my surprise rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't protest. I could smell her shampoo; both enticing and soothing. As I began feeling sleepy from the comfort, Dawn jumped up to her feet abruptly.

"Hey, come with me." She said, stepping towards the weak ocean waves. She looked glamorous in her long blue and white dress. The ocean breeze blew her long hair in front of her face. I wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth just a year ago. Now things were... different.

"No way," I said dismissively. "Did you learn nothing last year? I hate the water."

Without giving me the option, she reached out with both her hands once again in silence. I shook my head to show I was against the idea; only to soon give in and lend her my hand.

As she frolicked happily in the knee deep water in front of me I stood there pretending to be miserable. It was difficult to hide the smile I felt surfacing as I watched her looking so joyful again.

Facing me and away from the ocean, Dawn didn't notice the approaching wave.

"Look out!" I said moving towards her.

From behind, the wave pushed her forwards. I caught her as she fell against my chest.

"You alright there?" I asked.

She had her head bowed and wasn't moving away. The way she looked up at me, made my heart skip a beat. It was the same look she gave during our first kiss. Before I could even react, I heard Buizel shout its name and fire a powerful jet of water. Hammering into the side of my head I was knocked over.

"Buizel! No, bad!" Dawn scolded her Pokemon's jealousy, as I gargled the salty ocean water. I lay face down in the shallow sandy water, wondering whether Buizel's actions were good or bad just now.

"I'm so sorry Ethan. Come on; let's get you out of the water."

We were both lying down on the sand now. I maintained a meter's distance as I felt Buizel's once cute eyes, piercing demonically into the depths of my soul.

"Buizel, return!" Dawn withdrew him into the Pokeball seeing as when it lay between us; it constantly squirted water into my ears.

I looked over to Rufflet who was now asleep on its head. It was completely exhausted from only ten minutes of fluttering about.

"The sun's setting; let's get you tucked in before it gets cold, little guy." I said as I retreated him.

"I want to see Rufflet grow up." Dawn said with almost a look of nostalgia. I couldn't help feel vibes which I thought she had long lost. I just didn't understand her fluctuating behaviour. Girls confused the absolute hell out of me.

Furthermore, a feeling of guilt swept through each time a trace of happiness emerged from seeing her radiant joy. Though there was nothing between us, a part of me felt that perhaps Hilda would need my company after the tournament would end. I didn't want to see her spiral into depression after losing her sense of direction.

"I think I should go," I said as I got up.

"Wait, this is why I called you." She was handing me a Pokeball. Before I could ask why, she explained herself.

"In the next round you will be using your own Pokemon. However, one of them has to be from another trainer. 'A champion is only as strong as the bonds he makes'. I think that was what they said in the ceremony, while you were unconscious. Anyway, I want you to use my best; you know who it is."

"Are you sure about this Dawn?" I confirmed.

"I am. In fact, it would make me happy if you accepted."

"I don't know what to say... Thank you." I said both surprised and grateful.

"I was thinking of giving it to Ash but then I heard someone had already lent one of hers to him so then I..."

I cut her off. "I change my mind; take it back," I said, returning her Pokemon with frustration. I began walking away. I had no idea why hearing that made me feel so jealous. It wasn't as though I still had feelings for her... Was it?

"Wait! Where are you going?" She called out worried.

"I'm going back to watch the match." I stated bluntly, walking away from her as fast as I could. An irrational annoyance was growing inside me; I knew not why.

"Wait, you're walking too fast. Stop!" She demanded in a weak voice, breathing heavily; having chased me a while.

It might have been my imagination but it sounded like she got teary for a moment. When I turned around, she did indeed have watery eyes as the setting sunlight showered down on her.

I stopped in my tracks, beside the nearby trolleys and waited for her to continue.

"Did I make you jealous?" She asked sweetly.

"Not even a trace." I blatantly replied.

"Really?" She double checked.

"…"

"So now you'll go and use that girl's instead, won't you Ethan?"

"No, Hilda's gone."

"You sound sad she's gone."

"I am; she wasn't inconsistent with me like you are!" I said folding my arms and closing my eyes as I reflected. "She didn't tease me one second then turn all sweet! She didn't make me come running to see her at inconvenient times after telling me to go my separate way. She didn't break..."

At that moment, Dawn rushed forwards towards me. Closing her eyes, she gently placed her lips over mine.

That kiss somehow tasted sweeter than ever before; with traces of the gentle sea breeze.

"She didn't kiss you?" she whispered against my neck.

"She... Didn't..." I stuttered as I mumbled; stunned by the sudden gesture.

Dawn had already placed the Pokeball in my hands and stepped into a trolley. As she said goodbye, she stated something surprisingly bold.

_I won't lose to her._

With a radiant smile and rosy cheeks, she departed from our meeting. "I'll be waiting to hear what you have to say at the end of the tournament." She called out just before leaving earshot.

Frozen in time, my heart wavered. I didn't know how to feel, but no matter how I defended it... I wasn't over Dawn yet.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

I had finally returned to the Stadium; only to find it empty. Instead, once again festivities were taking place on the outskirts; only this time, in honor of Lance.

Feeling unjustly exhausted from recent events, I decided to simply retire for the night. Faced with a match tomorrow; I only wanted rest for a fresh start.

The next morning I awoke with a knock on my door. I got up and dragged myself unwillingly to the source of the noise.

To my surprise, it was Misty who greeted me. She had bright red cheeks and seemed frantic for help.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I yawned. "You look out of breath."

"I had... had to run... all the way up here! I'm so sorry... If I waked you!" She said gasping in between.

With nothing to forgive, I happily invited her in and poured her some tea.

Rubbing one arm nervously, Misty sat down admiring the room; failing to coherently string together her sentences as she complimented.

I laughed as I took a seat; leaning forward with hands held together. "You poor thing, you look flushed. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath while burning bright pink; then nervously said, "Ash proposed to me."

"That's wonderful news!" I exclaimed, feeling overjoyed for her sake.

"I know!" She said lighting up for a split second; then with a deflated affect, repeated herself miserably. "I know."

"You don't want this?" I asked her.

"No! Of course I want this. I've waited years just to hear him say that he liked me. He hinted at it last year but I never knew he'd propose!" She shrieked girlishly with her hands against her cheeks unable to contain her excitement, which sadly faded quickly once again.

"So he's moving too fast?" I asked, scratching my head with confusion.

"No, not really. I've kind of been fantasising about this for five years... but hey who's counting?" She said in a joking tone, laughing to herself.

"...Misty, I'm really failing to see a problem in all this. Help me out here." I said, as she began knocking on her own head with self criticisms.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry. I haven't told you the problem."

I began to question whether Ash's proposal had permanently, or just temporarily, dumbstruck her.

"I ran away," she said shamefully burying her face in both her palms.

"You ran away from..."

"From Ash, right after he proposed," she said recoiling; half expecting me to explode with rage.

"So then run back." I stated bluntly.

"I can't do that! Not right after he proposed!"

I struggled to see how female logic worked. She couldn't run back, but she had no problem running away in the first place. I took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Come with me."

I took her to the champion waiting hall as my guest. The gentleman at the door let us in, and in no time at all, I found Ash. Misty was about to turn and run out the door when I grabbed her by the hand and lead her towards him.

"Go on..." I whispered as she came to face the back of Ash. When he turned around, she began to speak only to be interrupted by him.

"Misty... Last night." He took a pause, as Misty stopped a little fearfully. "I might have had a bit to drink and said a little too much. There were certain things I said, I wish I could take back." Misty looked shattered. There were tears gathering as her expression stared in disbelief.

Ash continued. "If I'm not defeated here. Then I have to continue my journey. The Kalos president called me. So... I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Hey!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before Misty could say anything. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Ash looked at me calmly without answering. If he wasn't going to speak, then I'd have to give him a piece of my mind. "There are some things you should never say, if you have to take them back!"

"There are some moments where your feelings get the better of you. But then reality kicks in..." He replied callously.

"You'll lose to me. Then you'll have to end your journey." I said without thinking of anything else.

Misty was surprised by the sudden hostility which had arisen between us.

"Aren't you the same?" He asked me. "I've spoken to Dawn about..."

"That doesn't concern you!"

"It damn well does, she's a long time friend of mine."

"Well she was the one who broke up with me! I didn't tell her to just leave one day!"

We both fell into silence as Misty pulled on my shirt and quietly whispered she wanted to leave. I couldn't bear seeing how upset she was. It was hard to watch any girl cry and after being helpless for Hilda; I refused to do nothing a second time.

"Listen, if I lose, I'll do whatever you tell me to." I said pointing at Ash.

"And if I lose?" he inquired.

"End the road you walk on. What you do after that; is up to you."

"Fine. Then if I win, tell Dawn you never want to see her again. Meaning you finally cut ties with her cleanly."

I hesitated for a moment then decided not to doubt myself in the heat of the moment. "Done," I declared.

"Interesting," he said with a sudden cold smile. "I'm holding you to that." He said as he turned his back on us and walked away.

Misty was still looking rather upset. I patted her on the head lightly with a smile.

"I won't lose to him." When Misty heard my words, she gave a weak smile and thanked me sincerely.

At that moment, the first round was officially called by the commentator. There was a chance I could have been facing Ash right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen! In this round, competitors each use three fighters. One of them must not be their own, but instead, a peer's. Having powerful allies is part of a Champion's worth. The young masters Oak and Ketchum along with the dragon wielding Lance have pulled through to the semi-finals. And rather surprisingly... The disappointing newcomer."

I winced from the unflattering introduction; though it was deserved.

It was still hard to believe Cynthia, Alder, May and Steven were no longer in the picture; yet I still was.

If I lost here, than my words to Ash would only come across as small talk. I couldn't afford to lose this round. Though, however I looked at it; my chances were bleak.

The roulettes with our faces rolled on the titantron. I took a deep breath and hoped. I did not know what for; I just did.

"Incredible! The most desired outcome yields! Ladies and gentleman! The Crimson River finally takes on Azure Lightning! Will the first rank keep his position? Or will their ranks finally be reversed; as two finally rises to one!"

Commentator's words aside, this was undoubtedly a showdown for the history books.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's note: **Hope you readers enjoy this one, I'm taking a break for a week so I made sure to make this chapter an explosive one. The massive showdown between Oak and Ash... I had to make this one big!_

Anyway, I still need the last twelve chapters or so to be beta read from here, so I will not be uploading for a little bit. Enjoy and leave some comments if you enjoyed the fight.

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

I had to admit there was a certain electricity when these two stood face to face in the arena. Once the match had been announced, I began to hear an earth shattering stampede. For a second I wondered what was causing it, but then I properly heard the chants and roars of the crowd coming from above us. It was the spectators who were stamping their feet to build up a drum roll like anticipation.

The arena seemed to be divided in terms of support. The advantage of cheering seemed to lean slightly in Ash's favor. That said, however, the underdog's chants were equally as loud.

As Misty and I watched on, we realized neither of the two young men seemed to notice anything else but each other. They locked eyes menacingly. Ash stood tall without his usual grin, while Gary no longer seemed unexcited by a usual lack of challenge. One would almost think they hated each other deep down seeing such threatening glares exchanged, but their rivalry went further than that. This fight was a measure of everything they proudly stood for, not a bitter test of strength.

**Ash:** I begin. I call my gift as first.

**Oak:** I position mine at second.

The order had been made and Ash and Gary both threw out a Pokeball simultaneously.

Misty looked a little hopeful when I glanced in her direction. When Ash's borrowed Pokemon appeared, she smiled looking somewhat relieved.

"So he did use him," she said softly. Putting two and two together, I realized this had to have been a Pokemon of Misty's.

With a humanoid structure, sharp claws, blue skin, a spiked head and a golden bill; I knew this deceptively powerful Pokemon first hand. It was Golduck. It's most memorable feature aside from webbed feet, was the beautiful ruby like protrusion resting peacefully above its forehead. Adept with water, Golduck was even more dangerous with its hidden psychic capabilities.

Gary's first Pokemon was his own and one I had heard a lot about. Despite being 'man's best friend', this canine looked more like 'man's best defense'. Arcanine was sharp eyed and tiger like, with its black stripes gashed along its orange fur, the Pokemon's aura was enhanced with a regal flare given by its densely cream colored mane and long curving tail.

Arcanine growled viscously at its opponent. Unafraid of any type-advantage Golduck may have possessed.

Golduck crouched low and met Arcanine's gaze with the eyes of a hunter. Despite its ranged psychic abilities, this was looking to become a very physical match.

**Ash**: Conserve your energy by refraining from any attacks, just fire up your speed. Arcanine will catch you if you aren't quick on your toes.

**Gary**: Move around and keep up the speed. Golduck's psychic prowess can only halt you in time and space if he identifies your location. Let your flames be your mask.

Arcanine roared so loudly that some children in the audience looked terrified with fear. He violently spat fire all around him, until walls of fire submerged the rocky terrain in his immediate surroundings.

**Ash**: Wash out those flames. Don't let Arcanine slip out of sight.

Golduck lashed its head forwards using its bill like a flooding water jet. The flames vanished instantly, but rather alarmingly, so did Arcanine.

The crowd was surprised, completely shocked by the creature's disappearance. There was no hole in the ground, so clearly he had not earthed himself beneath the ground.

Amazingly, Ash looked neither impressed nor surprised.

**Ash**: Use foresight to identify his location and show it to me. I guarantee that he's still nearby.

Golduck placed its webbed hands on its head and closed its eyes. Its ruby began to glow brightly as Golduck twisted its neck from side to side, trying to control the incredible psychic powers from surfacing in too great a dose. Once finally in control, Golduck's eyes began to glow blue. As it scanned the area calmly, only a few seconds later, it suddenly looked confused. Golduck began scanning its head in all directions at an increasing speed. Looking at all angles, glancing at every corner and crack of the rocky terrain it pivoted its own neck violently and almost uncontrollably.

Ash suddenly looked a little worried while Gary smiled confidently.

**Gary**: Frightening isn't it? What a Pokemon's speed can do.

**Ash**: You turned my attack against me. Golduck, tap out of your Psychic energy! Don't try to trace him. You can't catch movement that rapid.

**Gary**: It's too late. The problem with psychic Pokemon is when they engage in an attack, they cannot stop until it is executed. Do you know why Ash?

**Ash**: Because psychic energy must be channelled from one medium to another, otherwise it forever remains in the host.

**Gary**: Exactly, Arcanine's agility ensures you never catch him; catch your medium, that is.

**Ash**: It doesn't matter. If you think one attack from a fire Pokemon will take Golduck down, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought.

**Gary**: Are you so sure? Arcanine! Thunder fang, now!

**Ash**: What?

The crowd grew wild from the well thought out tactics being incorporated by Gary. It made hearing Ash's defensive counter hard to hear. I missed his final command over the deafening sounds coming from above us, but Ash had definitely issued one last command under his breath.

As a hundred Arcanine lashed out with static around their exposed sharp toothed jaws, Golduck could not defend itself from the flash of lightning which paralyzed the Pokemon as Arcanine violently mauled Golduck's neck. Ash instantly returned the Pokemon into a free Pokeball and threw it to the medics at standby.

The official announced the first point to Gary. Misty looked horrified by what had happened to Golduck, but she stayed strong. She told me she wished to see the rest of the match even when I told her I would go with her to check on Golduck.

Gary did not look as pleased as I thought he would. He seemed to believe that the battle was barely won. A wise attitude to hold. Ash in contrast... was smiling.

**Gary**: What's so funny?

**Ash**: You'll see.

Gary seemed a little frustrated when he forcefully sent out his gift.

**Ash**: Ah, your sister's Jolteon? It was always better than yours wasn't it?

**Gary**: Shut up and fight already. Just for the record, my Jolteon was a certified 'bad-ass'.

**Ash**: Oh look at that, so sometimes you do say things which a thirty year old man wouldn't. Here I was beginning to think you'll forever speak like an old man.

**Gary**: You're hilarious. Do you plan to beat me with a failed attempt at comedy?

**Ash**: No, I plan to beat you this round with a different evolution of Eevee, just like your Jolteon.

As Gary's elegant looking dog like Pokemon stood tall on its four legs, I failed to see its threatening presence compared to its predecessor, Arcanine. It had a yellow body with spiked white frills along its neck. The high voltage of Jolteon's lightning zapped the earth nearby. It even turned much of its fur jagged and spiked, appearing like thousands of small white and yellow icicles.

Ash's Pokemon Espeon was an evolution of Eevee first sighted in my home region. Ash had unleashed a cat like Pokemon almost exactly the same size as Jolteon. It too had very powerful psychic capabilities. Though not many people used this Pokemon for battle, instead, it was a sign of good fortune and a symbol of many superstitions. If anyone could make it seem threatening, it was indeed Ash.

**Gary**: Jolteon. Thunder.

**Ash**: Espeon... Do Nothing.

Gary's calm command had devastating consequences. Instantly a bolt of lightning descended, charring Espeon and leaving it motionless on the ground.

The official rushed his way over almost ready to raise his flag and declare another defeat.

**Ash**: Recover.

Espeon instantly began to glow and its coat returned with its usual bright pink and purple luminosity. The cat like creature picked itself back up off the ground and began grooming its paw as if nothing had happened.

**Gary**: Useless tactic. Thunder again, Jolteon.

Jolteon summoned another bolt of lightning, but this time it did not hit.

**Gary**: Tch, Thunderbolt!

This time the lightning did not fall from the sky, it came from a glowing Jolteon as lightning charged across his entire coat.

What happened next was rather unbelievable. Inexperienced trainers would have easily missed it. To understand, one had to know that lightning travelled faster than sound. When directed by Pokemon lightning was hard to control and hence often inaccurate. Due to moving at such high speeds, lightning was never evaded, it just often missed. However, in this particular instance, Espeon had undoubtedly just evaded lightning within the blink of an eye. So the remaining question, was how?

**Gary**: What? That one hit! You... How did you do that?

**Ash**: Heard the legend of that stray Espeon from Lavender Town which can predict any Pokemon's attack pattern after enduring it once?

**Gary**: Yeah I've heard it.

**Ash**: It's not a legend.

**Gary**: ...

Espeon began grooming itself once again in the midst of battle. Jolteon looked as angry as Gary did. Jolteon was a proud Pokemon and the most aggressive of Eevee's evolutions. Espeon was a much calmer form in contrast, happy to simply be in its owner's presence and disinterested in combat.

**Gary**: It's just foresight, isn't it?

**Ash**: Huh?

**Gary**: I see now, yes, it's got a heightened sense. Prediction becomes a calculation... or an algorithm... and then...

**Ash**: H-Hey! Hey quit killing the moment, will you?

The crowd burst into laughter as Ash began to defend the mystery behind the formerly mysterious phenomena. I caught a smile sneaking over Misty's expression. She must have really loved him to wear such a forgiving expression so soon after what he had recently said to her.

**Gary**: Listen Jolteon. Each type attack you use will not hit Espeon after the first time. That means we have three chances left. Put everything into my next three commands. We're going to chain your remaining attacks together.

**Ash**: Use calm mind Espeon. Brace yourself for one move only.

**Gary**: Takedown! With all your might.

**Ash**: ...Wait for it.

**Gary**: Nice hit. Now while it's off balance, use rock smash.

**Ash**: Hang in there Espeon! The next attack is the one, so get ready!

Espeon had been bucked by Jolteon in the last assault and flung about twenty meters across the stadium's rough terrain. It really took a punishment, only to obediently pick itself up despite looking weakened significantly.

**Gary**: Put everything into this last one! Pin missile!

A thousand fine spear like fibres glowing a luminous white fired up into the sky and then came raining down towards Espeon.

**Ash**: Now! Reversal!

**Gary**: What? Get out of the way Jolteon you have to...

Gary stopped, suddenly afraid upon realizing he had created the very trap he now fell into.

**Ash**: You exerted all that energy and now Jolteon has no chance of evading.

**Gary**: ...Damn it.

Espeon's eyes turned a pitch black from their initially lighter shade. Never had such a pretty Pokemon looked so begrudging. With twice the force and speed, the thousands of needles shot right back at Jolteon. The shrapnel penetrated skin painfully, until rendering Jolteon disturbingly motionless.

The second point went to Ash, evening the scorecards.

It was no doubt in anyone's mind who the last two competing Pokemon were going to be. Without needing any introduction, the crowd bellowed with excitement to see Blastoise crawl out of its shell; armored as well as a tank. And Charizard, spitting infernos, as it proudly soared above the stadium's high grounds.

**Gary**: Guess this is how it was sure to end.

**Ash**: Wouldn't have had it any other way. Let's dance!

There must have been such a fierce rivalry already existing between the two Pokemon, for they simply began colliding without even being given instructions.

Blastoise did not waste the water in its cannons as Charizard swept to strike it with steeled wings. Despite the velocity of Charizard's flight, Blastoise halted him in his tracks, sliding a few meters backwards from soaking the booming force.

**Gary**: Well braced. You know what's next; Mega punch.

**Ash**: So, so predictable. Charizard can easily... Huh?

Ash looked caught off guard as Blaistoise's two arms began to solidify with ice.

**Gary**: Predictable? It took a long time to master this new move for Blastoise. It was a new treat especially for you Ash.

Charizard was forced to release his grip on Blastoise as ice almost grew over the two's interlocked hands. In a flurry of heavy blows, Blaistoise threw his full weight behind a sequence of strikes. One after the other. Freezing parts of Charizard's body with each connection.

**Ash**: Who the hell's been training your Blastoise? A Hitmonchan?

Charizard got up and spat a flaming liquid to the side of him as if daring Blastoise to try that again.

Blastoise seemed to be amused by his irritated gesture.

**Ash**: Oh yeah? Check this out. Charizard stomp the ground with your tail.

As Charizard moved away from close range with the might of its heavy tail, he thrashed the hard earth. Blastoise seemed to be losing balance. When Blastoise fell off its feet from the quaking ground, Charizard saw its chance to strike. Flipping its entire body as it leapt forward, Charizard's tail came with a full circle's momentum to lash Blastoise's invincible shell. It was the first time I had seen a pained look on the indominable Pokemon's face.

Now it was Charizard's turn to smile smugly with his back turned to his opponent. Blastoise frustratedly lifted itself up off the ground.

**Gary**: No more games. Hydro pump.

**Ash**: Shield yourself with steeled wings.

As Blastoise's cannons aimed and fired two gigantic streams at piercing velocity, Charizard casually shielded the blow by drawing its steel coated wings in front of itself. Once the offensive manoeuvre ceased, Charizard slashed the air with his wings to push back beside him.

Ash had calmly deflected the attack but he looked worried.

**Ash**: Charizard, don't do that again. Evade it at all costs.

**Gary**: So you noticed?

**Ash**: Yeah, that Hydro pump can bend steel now.

It was at that moment I realized one of Charizard's wings had been slightly crippled.

**Ash**: Charizard looks like we're in trouble now buddy. You've been grounded.

Charizard aimed to take to the air, but he could not flap his colossal wings without wincing in pain.

**Gary**: This is it. Let's end this with Rapid Spin.

**Ash**: Evade. Just pretend it's a game of dodge ball. Avoid being hit at all costs.

Blastoise withdrew into its shell and toppled flat with a loud thud. Suddenly, water began jetting out at four angles from its limb entrances to generate a spinning hydraulic momentum.

**Gary**: Pair Iron defence with Metal claw. Let steel become your blade and shield.

Blastoise began to spin so fast that that it looked like a blue and brown sphere with a silver saw like blade at the edges.

**Ash**: This doesn't look good. Charizard be careful.

Like a rocket Blastoise flung itself forwards at unbelievable speeds. Charizard jumped up just in time

**Ash**: No! Charizard you have to take smaller jumps otherwise...

Before Ash could finish and even before Charizard had properly landed, Blastoise thrashed into the wall under Ash's Podium and thunderously rebounded. At tremendous velocity Blastoise's steeled edges sliced into Charizard's lower body as he landed back into Blastoise's crash path.

A light splash of blood sprayed across the rock as Charizard roared with intense pain flipping onto its backside. The official came over to examine the beastly dragon, when unyieldingly, it weakly staggered back up to its feet.

**Ash:** Gary, you've made a mistake coating yourself with metal. Charizard, use sunny day and follow it up by overheating the arena.

**Gary**: Blastoise, don't worry. Their attack will only soften your steel so there's nothing to worry about.

Charizard summoned its remaining strength and began to ignite its tail and limbs. The sun began to glow brighter, forcing many of us to squint our eyes as we observed. As Blastoise came towards Charizard again, Charizard's incredible speed was even faster. Hammering the ground with its ignited body parts, infernos began firing from within the earth. Blastoise cautiously diverted the direction of its attack to avoid the smelting fire.

At that moment Gary showed a sudden trace of concern.

**Gary**: Blastoise, stop at once!

However it was too late. Blastoise's metal coated body had begun to melt and as it got back to its feet, having stopped spinning, a steaming liquid metal was scalding its impenetrable shell. Blastoise staggered as it tried to shake of the thick liquid off, careful not to step onto the dripping molten coat.

**Ash**: Time to end this. You're done.

**Gary**: I don't think so.

**Ash**: Blaze burn! Now!

**Gary**: Hydro Cannon!

I had heard these were too unique moves only Blastoise and Charizard could learn and they were their most powerful. Charizard's eyes began to glow a blood red as steam began to arise from the earth.

Blastoise dropped on all fours as its cannons targeted Charizard. Its eyes glowed a turquoise blue while the tyrant fiercely gripped the earth with its clawed limbs. The sheer force of his upcoming attack must have required him to stay firmly grounded.

Just when they were each ready to fire their attacks, Blastoise's shell began rumbling off the Richter scale. Charizard was heating up the entire arena so much that the spectators were sweating even behind the psychic's shields. As Charizard melted the rocky terrain around him, Blastoise's quaking charge was unsettling the stadium to the point of collapse.

I was certain that Blastoise would get the better of this exchange. Their type advantage would come into play and it was well known that water beat fire. So then why did Ash have such a pleased smile on his face?

**Gary**: _What_!? No way!

Gary exclaimed as onlookers gasped with disbelief as well. Teleporting into mid air came Golduck.

Misty exclaimed impressed! "Amazing! Ash must have used Golduck's Future Sight just before it was defeated. So he had a plan all along!"

I had heard of this psychic technique called Future Sight. It would generate an attack to spontaneously appear further into the battle; even if the Pokemon which used it had been already rendered unconscious.

**Ash**: I told you, you'd see. Now you finally see the future.

**Gary**: So that was your last command to Golduck before it fell? Damn it!

Golduck's eyes glowed ominously as it froze Blastoise with psychic energy. Now Charizard was the only one able to attack with his cranked up flames. Gary looked on with panic, breaking into a sweat for the very first time that I'd seen.

Charizard's roar emitted flames in all direction. Pyro-works were flaring in all directions uncontrollably. The fire was as wild as Charizard's overwhelming rage which had allowed him to overcome his pain and once again take flight.

Then it happened. With an entire coat of fire, Charizard circled Blastoise until a ring of red embers encompassed him. Then, rocketing into the air, Charizard stopped and shot forth a rain of magma over Blastoise's frozen body. Burning his opponent badly, Charizard finally dived with full force, colliding with the solid shell as the burning ring around the two turned into a shockwaved eruption. Scorching magma splashed in all directions and a vortex of fire came to rise; hindering sight of the two warriors.

Finally when the smoke and debris cleared, Charizard stood proud despite blood from his wounds dripping onto Blastoise's cracked shell. The battle... was over.

_**Chapter 30.5  
**__**Apologies... I don't know how but somehow this key chapter got left out.**__**  
**_

I was speechless, as was the crowd. I couldn't hear the rain of applause after witnessing such a battle. It was my turn next and no matter what I thought, I had no chance of measuring up.

When Ash came down from the podium, he didn't look our way as he walked past confidently. I felt so far below him that I must have looked so foolish to Misty, making my earlier claim. Surprisingly she tightly squeezed my shoulders and wished me luck before gently pushing me onto the podium.

"Go get 'em! Brock and I will be cheering for you. You can do this!" I was surprised to see how cheerful she was.

I nodded, discarding my feelings of incompetence and took to the stadium. When I emerged into the now even denser crowd, this round felt to have a thicker pressure than the last.

I was not nervous, I was just burdened with a sense of responsibility. How was I going to be true to my word when the man standing opposite me had once defeated me without a single fall?

I took a deep breath and met eyes with Lance. The crowd was certainly biased, chanting for the hero as they shunned me.

I removed my hat and took another deep breath. I closed my eyes and thought of the only people who believed in me. The thought gave me a boost of spirit. Tightly gripping Dawn's Pokeball, I mounted it first.

**Lance**: Are you prepared?

**Ethan**: I am.

**Lance**: Then let's not dawdle. I will not hold back this time.

**Ethan**: I wouldn't have it any other way.

I threw out my first fighter as did he.

It was already assumed that Lance would be using dragon types. His first fighter was his long time favorite companion, Dragonite.

The majestic creature was adored by people of all ages. Not the most fierce looking of known dragons, but by far an undoubtedly powerful contender.

Dragonite's juggernaut body was coated golden with a deceptively thick hide. Its green wings were not as large as its long tail which, when lashed at the right speed, could tear shattered Concrete. Its black eyes and rounded jaw often fooled children into believing it was a harmless mascot. In reality, when threatened, those jaws could release disintegrating energy beams.

If anyone had a chance to take down Lance's best, it was Dawn's strongest Pokemon Empoleon. Empoleon was a size matching emperor penguin; half steel and half water type. This meant two significant advantages over my opponent. Dragon types were not only weak to ice type attacks but Steel was known as the best defence against dragon type assaults.

**Lance**: Well strategized, but your struggle will remain futile.

**Ethan**: Empoleon, get ready!

The giant creature turned my way. Armored by jagged steel near its limbs and crown, Empoleon menacingly stared at me. Suddenly I wondered, would it obey me when I had never before used it in battle.

As it glared my way I looked straight back into its eyes without hesitation. Finally it leaked the trace of a smile and turned its attention back to its opponent in a fighting stance.

**Lance**: Wait patiently for the first strike. We'll go from there.

**Ethan**: Freeze him with blizzard, don't let it fly!

As snow flakes began to fall the crowd was deceived into a false sense of awe. The psychics panicked and deflected some of the falling snow flakes away from the grand stands, heightening their barrier's reach. The spectators quickly understood why.

Everywhere the snow flakes touched they suddenly inflated into massive chunks of frozen ice. Now thousands of snow flakes were sprinkling down. Lance stared up fearlessly at the incoming snowfall; as did Dragonite.

Dragonite flapped its wings to brush a great deal of the falling snow away. This was also the critical moment where the blizzard instantly turned violent. Darting at high velocity winds, flakes began to fall on Dragonite to freeze parts of his body upon contact.

Empoleon was concentrating hard to make the deadly snow land on its mark. In no time at all, Empoleon had succeeded. Dragonite seemed like a glass sculpture as it stood frozen solid.

**Lance**: Outrage.

Calmly Lance suggested the attack and slowly Dragonite's iced outline began to redden. The ice was thawing and with an explosion of power, the frozen casing was shattered around Dragonite's berserking body. His heavyweight double stomp gave rise to two spiralling inferno rings around Dragonite's body; disintegrating any snow which sprinkled towards the beast's direction.

With a relentless might, even before Empoleon's immovable body could react, Dragonite charged and thrashed into his opponent. Falling backwards to the ground, Empoleon was defenseless for the second attack. Flying up into the air Dragonite performed an aerial U-turn to come swooping back down like a rocket. Crashing like lightning before Empoleon's raised guard, to my horror, Dragonite's power had cracked part of Empoleon's blue fin armor.

Dragonite landed meters away as I shouted out to see if Empoleon was alright. Proudly the faithful creature stood back up, feigning no injury. I gritted my teeth as I pitied the damage it took. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

**Ethan**: Empoleon! Gyro ball.

The crowd booed me as they realised I was using a move ineffective against dragons. As Empoleon generated a reflective lustrous metal ball that looked to weigh at least a tonne, it fired the metallic globe at a bullet's speed.

Dragonite, who was a little confused from snapping out of his berserking outrage, was likely to be hit by the attack; or so I thought.

With one hand covering his face, Dragonite rubbed his fatigue away. He then raised his other hand before him to stop the incoming projectile with merely his open palm.

The crowd was awestruck by its display of power.

Lance's looked surprised to see that I wasn't impressed. This was exactly what I had hoped for.

**Ethan**: Good now flash cannon! Make that metal spin!

Empoleon turned a reflective silver before firing a white beam through his beak. The light fell upon the Gyro ball at an angle and sent it into a violent twist. Dragonite now needed both palms to stop it as it grazed away his palm's flesh pushing into him.

**Lance**: What? Dragonite...

Lance stumbled for the first time ever. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had only trained to overcome his weaknesses. I knew well that he didn't waste his time teaching his Pokemon how to defend against ineffective type attacks.

**Ethan**: Now... Scald through the steel.

I regretted to use the move on an opponent but there was no other way Lance's beast would fall. The Spinning ball of steel was Empoleon's target as he took aim with locked on eyes. His mouth began to bubble as he readied boiling hot water to fire as forcefully as possible in Dragonite's direction.

When finally he fired a super accurate thin jet of water, it pierced the massive sphere and liquid hot steel travelled through Dragonite's right wing like a bullet. Instantly Lance withdrew Dragonite, being forced to forfeit.

The crowd fell silent. With no excuse left to jeer me, they could only look on surprised or confused. Even the commentator said nothing witty or insulting this time.

Lance casually threw his Pokeball to a medic beside the grand stand. Without taking his threatening eyes off me; he called forth his gift. It was another overwhelmingly powerful dragon. The Salamance which Clair had raised since travelling to Hoenn.

Light blue with a white underside. The threatening dragon stretched its red wings and roared directly at me ready for battle.

If I hoped to stand a chance I would have to exploit its type weaknesses. Dragons were predominantly weak against their own kind. This meant my chosen fighter would be as powerful as he was vulnerable.

The crowd let out rather surprised reactions to see perhaps a fighter they might have considered too powerful for someone like me.

**Lance**: Is that? ... It is. So you truly managed to raise my Dieno which took a liking to you three years ago? All the way to its final evolution stage too.

Hydreigon was a dragon of similar size to Salamance, but far more menacing. With three heads, two of which were attached at the end of each arm, the six winged beast struck fear in the spectators' hearts. It silently glanced at its surroundings with its bloodied eyes stretching its crow like upper back. The blue and purple scales underneath its upper raven coat did not give it an approachable aesthetic by any means. In fact it was a coloration which, for generations, had been considered satanic in the Unova region.

It was important I took note that the two heads on each of its arms were asleep. Meaning until all six of Hydreigon's eyes were opened, it would be fighting at a third of its destructive prowess.

**Lance**: Dragons are not easy beasts to tame. How unexpected... You surprise me every time.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon, Hyper beam!

Lance didn't issue his command by the time Hydreigon fired a yellow surge of disintegrating light. Salamance bore the full brunt of the attack.

**Lance**: ...

**Ethan**: Damn it!

Salamance's head had been whipped back; undamaged, it lowered it back to its original stance only to lock its challenging eyes with Hydreigon.

**Lance**: Salamance, show them what a real hyper beam looks like.

I was in trouble now. Hydreigon needed to recharge after unleashing such an energy draining attack. The light which came towards the both of us was not only brighter, but wider too. Hydreigon was arguably a stronger Pokemon than Salamance, but Claire's was just on a level of its own.

Hydreigon collapsed after it took the attack. When I looked closely however, I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I had worried for no reason.

**Lance**: Hm?

**Ethan**: Looks like we're even, in terms of defence.

Hydreigon arose, still in a perfectly calm state. His two heads were still asleep. This was not necessarily a bad thing. When they would awaken, he would be at full destructive capability, but also blind with rage.

This time it was Salamance's turn to recharge after his attack.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon strike fear into your opponent. We can't let the next attack be evaded.

**Lance**: ...

Hydreigon used its attack known more commonly as Scary Face. It glared deep into the eyes of its opponents and triggered a neurological response which fooled the senses. Often it would make opponents hallucinate and see horrifying imagery.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon take to the skies!

**Lance**: After him.

Salamance had unfortunately not been affected in the slightest. The attack had activated inside of Salamance, but the dragon still pursued Hydreigon fearlessly.

**Lance**: Dragon Claw.

**Ethan:** Evade it. Counter with Dragon Tail.

The dragons intertwined in the air. I had seen through Lance's attack just in time and thought to use slightly longer range against him. As Salamance swooped in to slash, Hydreigon's megaton tail whipped against Salamance's skull with a dull echoing thud.

**Ethan**: Good. Don't let up. Slam him to the ground.

Hydreigon drew in close to Salamance as it staggered. That was the moment when Lance let out a confident grin.

**Ethan:** No, pull back!

**Lance**: Seismic Toss!

As Hydreigon went to thrash Salamance from above. Swiftly Salamance evaded to one side and sank its sharp claws into Hydreigon's back.

Screeching in pain, Hydreigon could not escape as Salamance dived towards the ground. Pulling back at the last second, he released Hydreigon, who fell thunderously; giving rise to debris all around him.

I feared the worst as I could no longer see my Pokemon under the aftermath of the crushing impact.

**Lance:** Salamance! Use the ultimate technique... Draco Meteor.

This was a problem. The strongest Dragon type assault imaginable was about to rain down from the skies. Meanwhile, I still couldn't see Hydreigon past the rising dust.

Then, finally... I saw something happen at the most opportune of times.

A smile spread across my cheeks as Lance looked my way in confusion. There were rock shards floating upwards towards the skies as the earth was trembling... All of Hydreigon's three heads, had finally awakened.

The dust cleared from a terrifying roar let out by what sounded like three separate dragons. Glowing red eyes gazed through the dust up at Salamance; as its own eyes illuminated with mighty charge of static encompassing its body.

The skies above us began to stir until we could see flaming meteors descending towards the stadium grounds. Endlessly growing in size.

In preparation the Psychics strengthened their barriers; fearing the force they'd have to hold back. But it wasn't Salamance's attack they needed to worry about.

Hydreigon was releasing so much heat as its heads snapped their jaws viscously, I knew it felt the power of the volcano beneath it.

**Ethan**: This is it. It's time for the final strike. Secret Power! Now!

Even before the first flaming meteor properly descended from the atmosphere, Hydreigon erupted into flames. The earth before him began to break, releasing a bright orange light between the cracks. It was at that moment, the volcano returned to life.

An explosion of magma soared towards the sky at no normal pace. Hydreigon was drawing forth molten earth from beneath the crust. Gushing like an upside down waterfall, the heat disintegrated any incoming meteors. The psychics held up towering barriers with all their strength to keep the flow of bright orange light away from the audience; looking on in fear.

Finally the assault ceased and the earth resealed beneath Hydreigon. Salamance dropped from the sky and fell lifeless on the hard ground.

Breathing heavily, magma slid off Hydreigon's body and seeped back into the few remaining cracks of the earth beneath him. The official raised his flag and declared my first real victory.

The crowd was dead silent. They didn't know how to react. Even the commentator did not expect such an upset of outcome. If I hadn't been villainized enough, I had now crushed the homecoming hero. Just about to take my leave; I heard a soft and slow clap through the speakers.

Turning around, I saw Lance lightly shaking his head with slight disbelief as he smiled my way. Soon the applause grew and spread like wildfire throughout the stadium. Cheers rained down from all sides and the two of us were swept up within a standing ovation.

So this was what it felt like to earn a true victory.


	31. Chapter 30part2

_**Chapter 30.5**_

I was speechless, as was the crowd. I couldn't hear the rain of applause after witnessing such a battle. It was my turn next and no matter what I thought, I had no chance of measuring up.

When Ash came down from the podium, he didn't look our way as he walked past confidently. I felt so far below him that I must have looked so foolish to Misty, making my earlier claim. Surprisingly she tightly squeezed my shoulders and wished me luck before gently pushing me onto the podium.

"Go get 'em! Brock and I will be cheering for you. You can do this!" I was surprised to see how cheerful she was.

I nodded, discarding my feelings of incompetence and took to the stadium. When I emerged into the now even denser crowd, this round felt to have a thicker pressure than the last.

I was not nervous, I was just burdened with a sense of responsibility. How was I going to be true to my word when the man standing opposite me had once defeated me without a single fall?

I took a deep breath and met eyes with Lance. The crowd was certainly biased, chanting for the hero as they shunned me.

I removed my hat and took another deep breath. I closed my eyes and thought of the only people who believed in me. The thought gave me a boost of spirit. Tightly gripping Dawn's Pokeball, I mounted it first.

**Lance**: Are you prepared?

**Ethan**: I am.

**Lance**: Then let's not dawdle. I will not hold back this time.

**Ethan**: I wouldn't have it any other way.

I threw out my first fighter as did he.

It was already assumed that Lance would be using dragon types. His first fighter was his long time favorite companion, Dragonite.

The majestic creature was adored by people of all ages. Not the most fierce looking of known dragons, but by far an undoubtedly powerful contender.

Dragonite's juggernaut body was coated golden with a deceptively thick hide. Its green wings were not as large as its long tail which, when lashed at the right speed, could tear shattered Concrete. Its black eyes and rounded jaw often fooled children into believing it was a harmless mascot. In reality, when threatened, those jaws could release disintegrating energy beams.

If anyone had a chance to take down Lance's best, it was Dawn's strongest Pokemon Empoleon. Empoleon was a size matching emperor penguin; half steel and half water type. This meant two significant advantages over my opponent. Dragon types were not only weak to ice type attacks but Steel was known as the best defence against dragon type assaults.

**Lance**: Well strategized, but your struggle will remain futile.

**Ethan**: Empoleon, get ready!

The giant creature turned my way. Armored by jagged steel near its limbs and crown, Empoleon menacingly stared at me. Suddenly I wondered, would it obey me when I had never before used it in battle.

As it glared my way I looked straight back into its eyes without hesitation. Finally it leaked the trace of a smile and turned its attention back to its opponent in a fighting stance.

**Lance**: Wait patiently for the first strike. We'll go from there.

**Ethan**: Freeze him with blizzard, don't let it fly!

As snow flakes began to fall the crowd was deceived into a false sense of awe. The psychics panicked and deflected some of the falling snow flakes away from the grand stands, heightening their barrier's reach. The spectators quickly understood why.

Everywhere the snow flakes touched they suddenly inflated into massive chunks of frozen ice. Now thousands of snow flakes were sprinkling down. Lance stared up fearlessly at the incoming snowfall; as did Dragonite.

Dragonite flapped its wings to brush a great deal of the falling snow away. This was also the critical moment where the blizzard instantly turned violent. Darting at high velocity winds, flakes began to fall on Dragonite to freeze parts of his body upon contact.

Empoleon was concentrating hard to make the deadly snow land on its mark. In no time at all, Empoleon had succeeded. Dragonite seemed like a glass sculpture as it stood frozen solid.

**Lance**: Outrage.

Calmly Lance suggested the attack and slowly Dragonite's iced outline began to redden. The ice was thawing and with an explosion of power, the frozen casing was shattered around Dragonite's berserking body. His heavyweight double stomp gave rise to two spiralling inferno rings around Dragonite's body; disintegrating any snow which sprinkled towards the beast's direction.

With a relentless might, even before Empoleon's immovable body could react, Dragonite charged and thrashed into his opponent. Falling backwards to the ground, Empoleon was defenseless for the second attack. Flying up into the air Dragonite performed an aerial U-turn to come swooping back down like a rocket. Crashing like lightning before Empoleon's raised guard, to my horror, Dragonite's power had cracked part of Empoleon's blue fin armor.

Dragonite landed meters away as I shouted out to see if Empoleon was alright. Proudly the faithful creature stood back up, feigning no injury. I gritted my teeth as I pitied the damage it took. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

**Ethan**: Empoleon! Gyro ball.

The crowd booed me as they realised I was using a move ineffective against dragons. As Empoleon generated a reflective lustrous metal ball that looked to weigh at least a tonne, it fired the metallic globe at a bullet's speed.

Dragonite, who was a little confused from snapping out of his berserking outrage, was likely to be hit by the attack; or so I thought.

With one hand covering his face, Dragonite rubbed his fatigue away. He then raised his other hand before him to stop the incoming projectile with merely his open palm.

The crowd was awestruck by its display of power.

Lance's looked surprised to see that I wasn't impressed. This was exactly what I had hoped for.

**Ethan**: Good now flash cannon! Make that metal spin!

Empoleon turned a reflective silver before firing a white beam through his beak. The light fell upon the Gyro ball at an angle and sent it into a violent twist. Dragonite now needed both palms to stop it as it grazed away his palm's flesh pushing into him.

**Lance**: What? Dragonite...

Lance stumbled for the first time ever. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had only trained to overcome his weaknesses. I knew well that he didn't waste his time teaching his Pokemon how to defend against ineffective type attacks.

**Ethan**: Now... Scald through the steel.

I regretted to use the move on an opponent but there was no other way Lance's beast would fall. The Spinning ball of steel was Empoleon's target as he took aim with locked on eyes. His mouth began to bubble as he readied boiling hot water to fire as forcefully as possible in Dragonite's direction.

When finally he fired a super accurate thin jet of water, it pierced the massive sphere and liquid hot steel travelled through Dragonite's right wing like a bullet. Instantly Lance withdrew Dragonite, being forced to forfeit.

The crowd fell silent. With no excuse left to jeer me, they could only look on surprised or confused. Even the commentator said nothing witty or insulting this time.

Lance casually threw his Pokeball to a medic beside the grand stand. Without taking his threatening eyes off me; he called forth his gift. It was another overwhelmingly powerful dragon. The Salamance which Clair had raised since travelling to Hoenn.

Light blue with a white underside. The threatening dragon stretched its red wings and roared directly at me ready for battle.

If I hoped to stand a chance I would have to exploit its type weaknesses. Dragons were predominantly weak against their own kind. This meant my chosen fighter would be as powerful as he was vulnerable.

The crowd let out rather surprised reactions to see perhaps a fighter they might have considered too powerful for someone like me.

**Lance**: Is that? ... It is. So you truly managed to raise my Dieno which took a liking to you three years ago? All the way to its final evolution stage too.

Hydreigon was a dragon of similar size to Salamance, but far more menacing. With three heads, two of which were attached at the end of each arm, the six winged beast struck fear in the spectators' hearts. It silently glanced at its surroundings with its bloodied eyes stretching its crow like upper back. The blue and purple scales underneath its upper raven coat did not give it an approachable aesthetic by any means. In fact it was a coloration which, for generations, had been considered satanic in the Unova region.

It was important I took note that the two heads on each of its arms were asleep. Meaning until all six of Hydreigon's eyes were opened, it would be fighting at a third of its destructive prowess.

**Lance**: Dragons are not easy beasts to tame. How unexpected... You surprise me every time.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon, Hyper beam!

Lance didn't issue his command by the time Hydreigon fired a yellow surge of disintegrating light. Salamance bore the full brunt of the attack.

**Lance**: ...

**Ethan**: Damn it!

Salamance's head had been whipped back; undamaged, it lowered it back to its original stance only to lock its challenging eyes with Hydreigon.

**Lance**: Salamance, show them what a real hyper beam looks like.

I was in trouble now. Hydreigon needed to recharge after unleashing such an energy draining attack. The light which came towards the both of us was not only brighter, but wider too. Hydreigon was arguably a stronger Pokemon than Salamance, but Claire's was just on a level of its own.

Hydreigon collapsed after it took the attack. When I looked closely however, I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I had worried for no reason.

**Lance**: Hm?

**Ethan**: Looks like we're even, in terms of defence.

Hydreigon arose, still in a perfectly calm state. His two heads were still asleep. This was not necessarily a bad thing. When they would awaken, he would be at full destructive capability, but also blind with rage.

This time it was Salamance's turn to recharge after his attack.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon strike fear into your opponent. We can't let the next attack be evaded.

**Lance**: ...

Hydreigon used its attack known more commonly as Scary Face. It glared deep into the eyes of its opponents and triggered a neurological response which fooled the senses. Often it would make opponents hallucinate and see horrifying imagery.

**Ethan**: Hydreigon take to the skies!

**Lance**: After him.

Salamance had unfortunately not been affected in the slightest. The attack had activated inside of Salamance, but the dragon still pursued Hydreigon fearlessly.

**Lance**: Dragon Claw.

**Ethan:** Evade it. Counter with Dragon Tail.

The dragons intertwined in the air. I had seen through Lance's attack just in time and thought to use slightly longer range against him. As Salamance swooped in to slash, Hydreigon's megaton tail whipped against Salamance's skull with a dull echoing thud.

**Ethan**: Good. Don't let up. Slam him to the ground.

Hydreigon drew in close to Salamance as it staggered. That was the moment when Lance let out a confident grin.

**Ethan:** No, pull back!

**Lance**: Seismic Toss!

As Hydreigon went to thrash Salamance from above. Swiftly Salamance evaded to one side and sank its sharp claws into Hydreigon's back.

Screeching in pain, Hydreigon could not escape as Salamance dived towards the ground. Pulling back at the last second, he released Hydreigon, who fell thunderously; giving rise to debris all around him.

I feared the worst as I could no longer see my Pokemon under the aftermath of the crushing impact.

**Lance:** Salamance! Use the ultimate technique... Draco Meteor.

This was a problem. The strongest Dragon type assault imaginable was about to rain down from the skies. Meanwhile, I still couldn't see Hydreigon past the rising dust.

Then, finally... I saw something happen at the most opportune of times.

A smile spread across my cheeks as Lance looked my way in confusion. There were rock shards floating upwards towards the skies as the earth was trembling... All of Hydreigon's three heads, had finally awakened.

The dust cleared from a terrifying roar let out by what sounded like three separate dragons. Glowing red eyes gazed through the dust up at Salamance; as its own eyes illuminated with mighty charge of static encompassing its body.

The skies above us began to stir until we could see flaming meteors descending towards the stadium grounds. Endlessly growing in size.

In preparation the Psychics strengthened their barriers; fearing the force they'd have to hold back. But it wasn't Salamance's attack they needed to worry about.

Hydreigon was releasing so much heat as its heads snapped their jaws viscously, I knew it felt the power of the volcano beneath it.

**Ethan**: This is it. It's time for the final strike. Secret Power! Now!

Even before the first flaming meteor properly descended from the atmosphere, Hydreigon erupted into flames. The earth before him began to break, releasing a bright orange light between the cracks. It was at that moment, the volcano returned to life.

An explosion of magma soared towards the sky at no normal pace. Hydreigon was drawing forth molten earth from beneath the crust. Gushing like an upside down waterfall, the heat disintegrated any incoming meteors. The psychics held up towering barriers with all their strength to keep the flow of bright orange light away from the audience; looking on in fear.

Finally the assault ceased and the earth resealed beneath Hydreigon. Salamance dropped from the sky and fell lifeless on the hard ground.

Breathing heavily, magma slid off Hydreigon's body and seeped back into the few remaining cracks of the earth beneath him. The official raised his flag and declared my first real victory.

The crowd was dead silent. They didn't know how to react. Even the commentator did not expect such an upset of outcome. If I hadn't been villainized enough, I had now crushed the homecoming hero. Just about to take my leave; I heard a soft and slow clap through the speakers.

Turning around, I saw Lance lightly shaking his head with slight disbelief as he smiled my way. Soon the applause grew and spread like wildfire throughout the stadium. Cheers rained down from all sides and the two of us were swept up within a standing ovation.

So this was what it felt like to earn a true victory.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:** So because Sapphire 93 is awesome and a fast beta reader, I don't have to wait a week to upload some more chapters. I do expect there will be a break some stage between these last twelve chapters, but it isn't now :) __  
_

_**Chapter 31**_

I was back at my hotel room now. I didn't wish to be around people despite the excessive congratulations I'd been receiving from them.

There was only one round left, the grand final where Ash and I were finally to face off. I had one day to come up with a team of six where two of them were gifts permitted to call upon.

When I checked my Pokedex while lying on the soft mattress in the privacy of my own room, I realized I had two unread messages.

Reading the first one, which came only a few minutes before the second, I decided to yield to its request. Hilda had returned to the island. Her wish made my heart sink a little. She wished to say her final goodbye.

* * *

I was back in front of the same Ferris wheel where the attack had first begun. Only this time no one else was around as the rides were closed today.

As I leaned on the railing, I wondered what might have happened if we were never attacked here... Or if Dawn hadn't crossed roads with me.

I heard the soft call from behind me, the familiar voice I had actually come to miss. Upon turning around, Hilda left me dumbstruck as her appearance had transformed drastically.

She had straightened her long beautiful hair and wore a brilliant snow white summer dress with a small lily pinned to the chest piece.

"You look beautiful." I said the words without really thinking. I just stated how she made me feel, from an overwhelming need to tell her.

She blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks..." She said. "And thanks for coming to see me."

"How did it all go? Seeing your mother I mean..." I asked Hilda out of concern.

She nodded gently and stared down at her feet. "Let's not talk about that just now... I saw your match. You were incredible. I never knew how serious you could look in a situation like that. I was a little intimidated, but even more so inspired."

"That's not true. I'd just waited a long time to prove myself to Lance. Finally being presented with the opportunity, I merely seized it."

"You still don't give yourself full credit, Ethan... I guess that's what I like about you."

"Hilda, I..."

"I'm moving to Kalos. Giovanni wants me to start a new faction. Our aim will be to prevent the uprise of the underground; like the Rocket and Galactic alliance. Giovanni and his men have been tracking Zero for a long time now. They are going to put a stop to him to make amends for all they'd done in the past. I'm to become one of the lead investigators. It's a well respected job; one where I'll be trained by elite officers."

"I see."

"Yeah, there's even a cute guy there who Giovanni introduced me to. His name's N. I'll be working with him as his partner."

It slightly pained me to hear such words. I knew N though. He too was someone who had turned a new leaf in recent times.

"He's a good guy, despite his past." I added while turning away.

"I guess that's why I related well with him. I wasn't proud of what I'd done either, especially to you Ethan." It felt strange to hear her say my name so seriously. All of this really had begun to feel like a formal goodbye... I hated that.

As I remained silent, there was a strong part of me that didn't want our conversation to end seeing as it was likely our last. I just didn't know what to say though. So it was she who continued.

"Hey, do you think it's possible to fall for someone in only three days?"

"Why do you ask?" I evaded giving her my honest response.

She smiled. "Because, I think I know the answer."

"Hilda..." She stopped me before I could speak.

"Ethan, you really love her don't you? Call it a woman's intuition, but I just know."

"I do."

"Whatever happened between the two of you in the past please let it go. You both deserve to be happy."

Guilt was washing over me. I felt like I was pushing Hilda's feelings away without a choice. The truth was I felt something beyond a friendship for her, but it would always be second to Dawn, who I'd known for so much longer.

"That's it!" She said perking up rather suddenly. "Before I say goodbye for real, I have one last request."

"What is it?" I asked. Truth be told, I'd do just about anything for her at this stage.

"I want you to hit me once, as hard as you can." She said with a smile which didn't really suit the nature of her request.

"What? Why?" I protested more than questioned.

"So I can forgive myself for what I did to you when we first met," she said with a look of surfacing sorrow.

"I won't do it." There was no way she was going to convince me to either.

"Please. I won't be able to forget otherwise." She pleaded

"... Are you sure about this, Hilda?"

"I certainly am, Ethan."

"I'm going to go full force then!" I readied as I pulled my hand back.

"All the better!" She exclaimed with a psyched mindset.

As she closed her eyes and braced for impact, I gently flicked the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes a little confused at first, but laughed after seeing me smiling in her direction.

"What was that? That was no hit." She questioned as she rubbed the ticklish sensation of the tip of her nose.

She was completely caught off guard when I pressed forward and pulled her into my arms.

Feeling a tear roll down my cheek and onto her exposed shoulder, I told her how much I was going to miss her.

Suddenly her wall of defense crumbled. She tightly clung onto the front of my shirt with both her trembling hands and began crying her heart out. It felt better to see her true feelings surface.

* * *

Finally she had calmed down and Giovanni called her, stating it was time they set out. She told me how much she wanted to see my final match and cheer for me, but I knew there was much she had to do to start her new life.

"I wanted to say thank you." She said looking back at me before boarding the aircraft.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For letting me find my father, even though he's gone now. It was like I got to know him all over again. You're like him in so many ways. I even saw him in you, as you fought your last match."

I smiled gratefully from her kind words. "I'll come see you Hilda. This isn't goodbye."

"I'll be waiting then. I know you can win this tournament." She said with a warm smile as she disappeared behind the chopper's interior.

As the helicopter began to roar and turn its wings, I felt a powerful wind washing over me that pushed me backwards. My body resisted its force on its own, wanting to stay by Hilda's side for longer; comfort her in the coming pain she would endure as the permanent loss of her father sank in.

However, I knew my rightful place wasn't by her side. I knew she was a strong girl now with the right support. I belonged with another who needed me as much as I needed her.

Perhaps if in another time Hilda and I had met. Where I had never known Dawn, I too could have accepted that I fell for her... in only three days.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

I hadn't realized but three hours had passed and I still hadn't checked the second message I had. The worst case scenario had occurred. Only ten minutes after Hilda's message, was Dawn's.

_Can I see you again? I'll be waiting by the shoreline. I'm sorry for being so selfish lately..._

I panicked, the weather was stormy by this stage and it would take me at least a half hour to get to the shoreline by trolleys.

Once I made it to the sea side the rain was hammering down on the nearby flora. Trees caught the rain and let it loudly patter on the soft earth past the sandy shore. The ocean water nearby rippled as I walked along it, unconcerned by the cold rainfall.

As I searched for Dawn, who was naturally nowhere in sight, I wondered how long she could have possibly waited for me.

When my eyes fell under a nearby tree, I caught sight of an innocent looking girl holding a long palm leaf above her, trying to shelter herself form the rain.

"Dawn?" I called out to her as I ran over to her.

She was shivering from the freezing cold and completely drenched from top to bottom.

"You didn't have to come, but you could have replied." She stated in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I..."

"Did you go to see her?"

"... I did."

"I see." She said with her temper flaring. "Then why don't you just go back!"

"Dawn wait just a second. Hear me out at least."

"I waited four hours to hear you out!" She yelled as she walked off towards the trolleys.

She wasn't listening; I had no choice. I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Yeah, well I waited a year for you!"

She fell silent immediately and froze on the spot. I took off my jacket as the pouring rain washed over me. I wrapped it around her from behind to at least restore some warmth to her body. She gripped it tightly without turning to face me.

I placed my hands gently on her shoulders, "I went to tell Hilda goodbye... and that I was in love with someone else." Before I could usher another word, she spoke before me.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She whispered softly as she fell backwards to lean onto my chest. Her shoulders were narrow and she trembled lightly from the cold. I took her by the hand, as she wrapped her fingers in between each of mine. Dawn finally smiled my way as she allowed me to lead on.

* * *

We were finally back in the hotel now and all Dawn could do was stand there dripping wet as I rested our bags beside the sink to drip dry.

Dawn shyly looked around with her hands entangled into one another. She looked afraid almost; I didn't want her to feel so. I wanted to see her smile when she was with me, after all, that was what her presence meant for me.

"I have an idea," I said playfully.

She was preoccupied glancing around the room while I shared my sudden outburst. When she did look my way, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Your shirt's off! What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" She protested.

I squeezed the rain water out of it before hanging it on a clothesline nearby.

I laughed. "I told you I had an idea." Now in shorts only, I lead Dawn to the shower.

She suddenly smiled, remembering an old memory which was exactly what I had in mind.

"I guess my clothes are already wet. It's just like the time we showered fully clothed in Mahogany Town because the hot water only came on for twenty minutes a day!" She said laughing as she reflected fondly on the memory.

"I know right? Though that was just a crammed shack, we could barely even move inside!" I recalled with a bitter-sweet reflection.

She laughed even harder. I was pleased to see her joyful nature restored. She really did look the most radiant when wearing a natural smile.

I turned on the hot water and stepped inside. The sudden rush was wonderful, rejuvenating and awakening; any cold and fatigue that encompassed me faded in an instant. I turned to beckon Dawn under, when it was she who gave me a fright this time.

"W-What are you doing?" I blurted as I felt my cheeks burn.

She was taking off her dress, stripping down to her bra and underwear. I looked away instantly, "Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed frantically.

"Same thing as you," she teased as she stepped inside, almost pressing her heavily exposed body up against me; squeezing under the shower's warm flow.

I felt my heart hammering against my chest loud enough for her to hear.

"Should I keep going?" she playfully taunted as she backed me further into a corner.

I opened the window to clear the steam from the bathroom and to diffuse the _arising_ situation.

At that moment we heard a familiar melodious tune. Coming from the nearby festival outdoors, it was the soft beat of a song which played on the S.S. Anne, the day we crossed to Vermilion, the song being played during our first kiss.

"Hey," Dawn whispered suddenly. "Let's dance."

"In this enclosed space? Are you crazy?" She looked a little sad from my reaction.

I sighed with a sense of submission. I wondered if Dawn knew whether making that face would always let her have her way with me. Doing my best not to look down, I placed one hand on her waist. I missed at first from not looking.

"Hey, where are you touching?" She said pushing me back.

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I'm trying not to look." I said deciding to give up.

To my surprise she took my hands and placed them around her accordingly. She then rested her head on my shoulder as we began swaying gently; feeling the soothing warmth of running water drizzle over us. Her body was both warm and supple as it rested against mine; truth be told, I would not have minded time to stop then and there.

"Do you remember this song?" She asked me quietly after a moment.

"Yeah..." I don't know where I summoned the confidence from to speak my mind so openly, but the words that pursued, surprised even myself. "I wouldn't forget the song playing the moment I fell in love with you."

Dawn stopped moving and I began to feel her tremble. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried she might be feeling cold. As I pulled her back, I saw she was crying. She tried to hide her tears as the water turned her wavy hair into silky blue vines falling before her gorgeous blue eyes.

I gently parted the hair that covered her pretty face and smiled her way warmly. She threw herself towards me as her lips fell over mine. My eyes closed, feeling the kiss I had longed for as it took my breath away.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Authors Note: **Just a warning in advance, including this, there will be about 5 chapters of action and then 4 'fight-free' chapters which seals everyone's story. Please do not expect a fight after this one :) Savor this one as it will be the very last._

_Some of you seem confused about the tournament's 'gifts'- they are Pokemon borrowed, not those owned by the trainer. Ash and Gold are permitted to use 4 of their own and 2 from any other trainers they wish._

_Also, those of you making suggestions for which fighters Ash or Gold/Ethan should use... Sorry, but I had these match-ups planned a long time ago and I won't change my initial line-ups (nor who wins for that matter), it wouldn't be my story otherwise ;)_

_ That said, thank you for sharing your thoughts anyway! Reviews and encouragement always help!_

_**Chapter 33**_

When I awoke, it was a truly blissful feeling to find her beside me. Looking more beautiful than ever the sheets gently covered her from the chest down as she curled up against me with her arms tightly around my chest. I could have stayed there an eternity. It was the first time I saw tiny freckles on Dawn's cheeks. Even still, she couldn't have looked more beautiful as her hair spread across the sheets and she awoke with an affectionate gaze and kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"You should eat something," she said as we had breakfast in the lobby. She could sense how tense I was.

I breathed heavily as I hunched over in my chair, glancing side to side at the outside window.

I had finally decided I wanted to be by Dawn's side. I wasn't going to let one loss risk taking that happiness away from me. No matter what, today I had to win at all costs.

To prove my worth, I hadn't borrowed any gifts. If I was going to take down the best in the world, then I would do so with my own abilities and closest allies. I had faith my bonds were as strong as Ash's, and therefore, I had a chance. I just had to focus.

* * *

When I reached the Champion hall I was amazed how many people were awaiting me. Brock and Misty were first to come running up.

Brock shook my hand and stated how much he respected my last performance. "I've seen a lot of fighters in my years. If anyone has a chance to beat Ash besides Oak. it's you. Believe in yourself. You can do this."

Misty came and gave me a hug. "You're an incredible person and I'm lucky to have met you. I'll be cheering for you both today, but I truly believe you have a chance to win this."

Once the two made their way to the other building to be by Ash's side, Alder, Wallace and Bruno approached me.

Alder looked at me with threatening eyes. I didn't falter, I simply glared right back at him without fear. To my surprise he burst out in laughter. "That's the spirit. Finally, you're ready!"

Bruno patted me hard on the back and took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "If you panic, remember to breath and rethink strategy with a clear mind. You can do this."

Wallace was last to say, "Remember there is nothing to regret in loss. The only shame you can feel, is if you don't give it everything you've got."

I thanked them all for their wise words, feeling overwhelmed by the support. In that moment Cynthia, Steven and even Oak drew near.

Cynthia spoke first, calm and cool by nature. "You really impressed me yesterday. I've never seen an amateur take a lead like that. Lance doesn't fall easily."

Steven too commended my last battle. "I second that. You really showed us your worth that day. I wish to warn you in advance. Ash's two gifts were given by me and Cynthia. Two of our most powerful Pokemon battling against you will mean you need to overcome three champions in the one battle."

Oak calmly shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've seen what he can do. You and I both know you're ready for this." He said approaching me with a confident grin. "Win or lose, you'll show him what it means to be the very best."

I felt overwhelmed by their kind support. I thanked them all in kind with the deepest of gratitude before making my way inside the stadium for the last time.

As I turned away, Oak and Brock pulled me to the side one last time. "I know you want to do this yourself," Brock stated. "But Gary and I think you're going to need these." They each handed me a Pokeball each from their own belts. Before I could refuse the offer, Oak stopped me.

"You're going to need two trump cards which Ash has never seen before. These two Pokemon that will help you take the advantage."

I gave it a moment's thought, then nodded confidently at both of them in thanks.

* * *

Finally the wait was over. Taking two deep breaths before stepping onto the podium, I now realized it was painted golden to represent me.

Only Dawn was with me in the waiting room now. Before I got on, she struggled to let go. Or so I thought... When I turned around, I realized it was my own hand clinging tightly to hers.

Seeing me unable to let go, she asked me what was wrong while running a palm over my cheek. I shook my head with a faint smile. I just couldn't tell her.

No matter what, I would keep my word. If I lost, I would do whatever Ash requested. I wouldn't go back on that promise. No matter how unbearable it would be.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Author's note: So keep in mind brothers and sisters that these two chapters I just uploaded are not beta-read yet as Sapphire91 experienced a recent hardship and has also has many commitments she needs see to these last few days. I figured rather than come to a drought I can provide an unedited version and then when it is edited I'll upload the revision when she has the time :) Thank you for your support until now and reading to this point.**_

_**All the best.**_

_**Chapter 34**_

This time when the stadium rose me from the underground, my welcome was on a different scale. Unyielding applause hammered against the podium so loud that it rumbled with tenacity.

On the opposite side Ash was awaiting me on a dark red podium of his own. Graffiti like artwork of a bloody stream was painted in a darker shade, starting from Ash's feet, leading down to the arena. His focus was different than usual. He looked at me with a disrespect shown to an unworthy challenger. Making my desire to crush his ego that much stronger.

No matter what, I would change his expression like no one else ever had before. So that win or lose, even if only for a second, he'd remember the day one challenger shattered his momentum.

"Ladies and gentleman..." The commentator began with an intentional pause. "This is the very end. The final stand before a king will be crowned. Making a surprising turn around, is the underdog from Johto; the Golden boy!"

The crowd stomped through the stands with deafening ovation. It was an empowering show of appreciation and respect. Off in the far distance, I saw signs raised high amongst the audience with encouraging words painted in gold.

I smiled and waved to the supporters just once. I was soon going to zone out their existence entirely.

"His opponent needs no introduction. The world's current first rank. Pallet Town's home hero who reached immortal status at only the age of seventeen. Will the streak finally be broken? Or will he end his career on a pillar that will never crumble?"

This time, even more banners were raised. Flag like sheets, large and encompassing, rustled with the flow of heavy winds passing us by. Each banner held aloft emanated a daunting red that flooded the grandstands. The opposing support, had just swallowed whole any of mine.

Though overwhelming in its own way, I was not intimidated. The only concern of mine stood meters ahead as I watched him too give his final acknowledgement to the watching world.

Ash raised one arm up in the sky and the sounds around us exploded with even greater amplitude. Suddenly this dead volcano felt very much alive and ready to erupt.

"Alright then," the commentator stated as he calmed the crowd down. "Please ready your six chosen fighters. You may use them in the order you best see fit. Now... Let's begin!"

The very first of our Pokemon surprised each other as much as they surprised the crowd. We had been earlier informed, that if we made it to the final, we must use at least one first evolutionary stage Pokemon each.

Ash's first choice came blitzing through nearby grandstands and perched itself onto his shoulder. A cute yellow mouse, about a foot high with pink circles on its cheeks. In bliss, it looked curiously around at its surroundings as Ash affectionately stroked its cheeks. Its three brown stripes across its back and thunderbolt shaped tail left no doubt in my mind that this was a Pikachu... And Ash's very first companion.

Certainly not delivering an intimidating aura, I found it interesting that the two of us had similar ideas for the opening round. I had chosen a deceptively powerful ally, my young Cyndaquil. Originally hoping to show Ash that size doesn't matter, it now seemed that neither one of us had the element of surprise.

It wasn't until I turned my attention to the control panel for a split second before reverting my gaze towards the stadium, did I realize Pikachu's capability. In the brief time period my attention had diverted, Ash's partner had already made its way down to the rocky terrain; curiously approaching Cyndaquill to examine it. Just how did it move so fast?

**Ethan:** Don't let it get close!

Cyndaquill too was curiously approaching Pikachu, he almost looked happy to finally find a Pokemon close to its size.

**Ash**: Quit playing around. This is a fight.

Ash said calmly with a smile. Pikachu turned to him with a skeptical look then unwillingly took a fighting position on all fours. Cyndaquill quickly caught on too and began warming its quills ready to spray fire at any moment that Pikachu chose to draw near.

**Ash:** Thundershock.

**Ethan:** Ember.

Pikachu began charging its cheeks with static as it stared down Cyndaquill. It seemed reluctant to attack and waited for Cyndaquill to make the first move.

Cyndaquill usually needed time to warm up to use fire attacks but it had undergone heavy training lately. As its back began to glow, I became hopeful that it may actually release fire this early into the match. However in no time at all, Cyndaquill's back was not turning red, only his face was as he strained while holding his breath.

Then to everyone's surprise the little echidna let out a tiny fart. The crowd erupted with laughter and Pikachu toppled onto its back rolling around in hysterics.

**Ethan**: Now's your chance! Rollout.

To everyone's surprise Cyndaquill coiled up into a ball and began generating a fierce torque. As Pikachu still wasn't back on its feet, it suffered a nasty tackle with momentum close to that of a super car. Cyndaquill had everyone fall silent as it raced through the terrain at blinding speed. Almost as if inside a pinball machine, Cyndaquill thrashed itself at hard to follow speeds from wall to wall, knocking Pikachu across the dirt each time he hit her.

Ash looked disappointed in his companion for dropping its guard. Even despite the comical start, Ash had not for a second ceased to take this fight seriously. His eyes were tracking Cyndaquill's movement... Sensing something which didn't sit well with him.

What Ash didn't know, was that I had recently removed the shard of an Everstone Cyndaquill had pierced between its quills when I first found him. So now this was all the warm up he needed to break into the next stage of evolution.

As Cyndaquill's body began to emanate a white light. I anticipated how strong he would be in his next form. However what happened next was not planned.

Cyndaquill did not evolve into Quilava, its second stage. It skipped right over to its third and final form; a Typhlosion.

The commentator was about to protest, when he quickly realised that technically I hadn't broken the rules. I undeniably entered at least one first stage evolution at the start of the round.

Everyone was suddenly applauding the feat as Cyndaquill transformed. Now towering several feet taller than Pikachu, its feral eyes glared into the tiny ones before it. Typhlosion's sleek ferret like body flashed raging flames around its neck. Standing onto its hind legs, its blueish overcoat stood up, displaying a sign of aggression. This was my chance.

**Ethan:** Typhlosion! Fire Blast!

Typhlosion raised its head up and stared into the sky. His jaws opened wide and a sphere of intense white flame began to flicker. Suddenly it stretched into a bright orange star of burning fire.

However it was not directed at Pikachu... It was coming my way.

My own Pokemon had attacked me, and with no other choice, I jumped over the other side of the railing and clung on to the podium without any ground to stand on. Pulling myself back up where incoming flames had nearly incinerated me, I stared coldly at Typhlosion for his actions.

People were beginning to grow restless from my fluctuating control over serious situations.

**Ash:** It won't obey you. It's become too powerful. Having skipped its second stage, it doesn't remember who you even are. Pikachu, it's time to end this with two hundred thousand amperes of current. Shut it down with Thunder!

Pikachu used agility to clone itself into hundreds of copies that blitzed like electrons around an atom's nucleus, which in this case, involuntarily happened to be Typhlosion. The static that was building began to loudly zap against the rock walls of the stadium. Typhlosion was getting confused by the movement and caught nothing as it aimlessly spat infernos in all directions.

At that moment six bolts of lightning chained together in a flash as they struck Typhlosion at once. Collapsing like dead weight, it twitched with smoke rising from its body. Medics rushed in once the psychic barriers lowered and took him out on a stretcher.

I took a deep breath as Ash shook his head with disappointment.

**Ash**: Is this going to be a repeat of your fight with Alder?

**Ethan**: No, it sure as hell won't be!

I threw out my next fighter, this time a titan who I knew simply couldn't lose.

Coated with brown fur the gorilla Pokemon, which had often been mistaken for the mythical Bigfoot in forests, emerged. Slaking was a powerhouse. Needing no speed advantage over its opponents, it had the power to mould mountains if accumulating enough energy.

Ash gave some thought before releasing his next fighter. He was already one point in the lead. If I wanted to catch up, I needed to win this next one.

**Ash**: It frightens me how alike we sometimes seem... Yet, at the very same time, we couldn't be more different.

His next gladiator emerged as another goliath among the normal types. Known as a beast with the same degree of sloth in its nature as Slaking, it was a black and white Snorlax. The only humanoid Pokemon with a greater body fat percentage than Slaking.

The two entered the stadium on their backs still snoozing. As their snoring synchronized, the loose rocks on the ground rattled from the heavy vibrations. Young children were covering their ears, crying from the amplitude of noise.

**Ash**: Snorlax. Rise.

**Ethan**: Slaking, get up!

Even as I begged pathetically, Slaking barely moved. It rolled onto a different side as it continued to sleep like a bear in hibernation.

In contrast with a crystal clear command; Snorlax yawned and obediently rose to its feet.

**Ash**: Snorlax. We're going to finish this in two moves. Then you can sleep all you want old friend. Max out your attack with Belly drum.

Snorlax began hammering hard against the thick fat covering its stomach; which was predominantly the entirety of his body. Repeatedly bashing against its skin; the sound grew louder and louder as its red bruising appeared. Snorlax expression grew angry and it was well awake; readied to attack.

**Ash**: Now, Giga Impact!

I had never seen a Pokemon of Snorlax's size before charge head first the way it did. Slaking who was about as portable as a mountain suffered such a heavy blow that he was sent rolling into the rocky wall; quaking the arena.

It was most likely over. No one could have survived the attack. No one but Slaking.

Shocked, Ash watched Slaking rise to its feet finally awoken as it scratched the underside of its round belly with its muscular arms. It locked onto its target who had already expended all of its energy and fell back asleep. I knew this was my only chance.

**Ethan**: Slaking... Bulk up.

Slaking took a deep breath and held its breath. Its veins began to surface across its body. Its chest continued to puff further out as its belly deflated until six hard padded abs could be seen protruding through its thick fur. It doubled in size and gained tremendous speed becoming a flexed mass of muscle.

**Ethan**: You know what to do next! Flail!

Slaking hammered the ground in rage. Roaring and striking its pecks like the beat of a drum, it charged on its oversized knuckles and began cracking the very ground as it hammered its arms repeatedly into Snorlax. Snorlax could not sleep through the attack, but it was not allowed up either. Slaking was moving so fast that Snorlax had no chance of escaping the rampage.

Forced against his will as blood surfaced to Snorlax's lips, Ash winced and called back his fighter in fear of the destructive power being witnessed.

In a brutal outcome which lay heavy over the spectators, the scores had evened again.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

**Ash:** Not bad... You're doing alright.

**Ethan:** ...

**Ash:** Have you heard of Cynthia's kiss?

**Ethan:** You're referring to a Pokemon aren't you?

**Ash: **Oh, you knew? Then let's see how you fair against it.

The Pokemon which Ash had been referring to was Togekiss. Known as a superstitious messenger of good fortune, it was believed the round bodied flying bird was made of all pure things in life. It had a blue and white patched pattern across its predominantly pure white exterior. The bird soared through the sky and circled along the ring of spectators, bringing most of them great joy from its merry nature.

The gift I next summoned brought no such joy to the arena. Instead, his destructive design brought only a sense of dread.

I knew this Pokemon well; it was a Metagross. The steel and psychic destroyer. Shaped like a tank, it had a blue juggernaut body marked with a metal 'x'. Its menacing red eyes were buried deep inside its hollowed sockets. Four pillars around its body began to grow claws underneath as it lifted him up and stretched out to form its steely legs. Bashing against the hard earth with each stride.

**Ash: **That Metagross is Steven's? No wait... It's slightly smaller in size and a lighter shade... This is a much younger Metagross. But who's?

**Ethan:** Oak's.

**Ash:** ...Then I have nothing to fear.

**Ethan: **Metagross, use psychic!

**Ash:** ...

Metagross' body began to turn transparent as its eyes locked onto Togekiss. Freezing in mid-flight, Metagross' gaze had fallen on Togekiss to trap it from escaping; now squeezing it tightly.

**Ash**: Metronome. I have faith that Cynthia's companion would only bring good fortune.

Togekiss could not move at this stage, but we began to hear a loud ticking noise coming from within itself. Metronome meant any possibility of an attack would occur. Ranging from as harmless as a splash of water, to a fatal fissure.

Suddenly when the ticking stopped, a black field appeared directly beneath Metagross and rung with a high pitch humming sound.

Metagross crumpled onto its body, falling off balance onto only two of its four legs. Metagross was trembling as it tried to remain standing. This was the effect of a move known as gravity, and Metagross could not escape the confining field.

**Ethan:** If you can't move, Metagross... Don't worry, just relax.

Metagross let its titanic body crash against the ground and looked more at ease under the immense pressure.

**Ethan:** Good, now channel your special attack through your mind. Separate yourself from your body for this next attack. I know you can do it!

Metagross' eyes disappeared beneath the black holes they hid behind. Suddenly an aura began to emanate from his body.

**Ash: **Oh? This is new. Togekiss, let's try our luck with another Metronome. This is kind of fun.

This time a meteor began to descend from the skies. Togekiss looked a little surprised by its own power. Metagross was still focusing within the confines of its own mind.

**Ethan:** Looks like luck is on our side.

**Ash**: What do you mean?

**Ethan:** Meteor Mash!

**Ash**: Oh sh...

Metagross awakened as the field could no longer hold him down. He had sharpened his mind to delve deeper and yield a greater strength.

Togekiss circled the area between the falling meteor and Metagross who stood on the ground. With a fearful aura, Metagross prepared his unique assault as Togekiss began ticking loudly once more... Likely for the last time.

Like a discus, Metagross violently spun as it jetted towards the core of the meteor which descended towards the arena.

Just as Metagross flew past Togekiss like a launched rocket, Togekiss' metronome froze time and made all our surroundings black.

At that moment not a sound could be heard and not a muscle could be moved. However, everyone was still in full consciousness.

The outline of Metagross' heart, as well as Togekiss', suddenly illuminated. The unsynchronised beats of their hearts pumped at differing rates, but suddenly the timing distorted until they began to beat in harmony. This was the move known as destiny bond.

Meaning when one fell... So too would the other.

I tried to stop Metagross but it was too late. He shot into the sky until he crashed into the meteor to the point it dismantled. Now thousands of large boulder sized comets were hurling towards Togekiss.

Dodging only the first ten or so, the bird was quickly crushed under the force of hundreds of raining asteroids. As Togekiss disappeared under a tomb of stone like matter, Metagross too fell lifelessly on the ground.

Retreating both of our Pokemon, the official declared our first draw in the match.

This wasn't good. I hoped to get the better of him earlier in the rounds to stand a better chance against his best. But I was only drawing with him and I hadn't even faced Charizard yet.

We both threw forth our next and final gifts. Two titans matching in size and strength.

Ash released a Pokemon of Steven's. The steel coated, dual horned bipedal Pokemon Aggron. Its silver and black armor encased its entire body. It seemed as well defended as Metagross, only larger and more animalistic.

Brock's gift to me was equally armored by stone. The evolved rhino featured Pokemon before me was Rhyperior. It had tree trunk sized limbs and a clubbed tail. Its Red stone like plating was designed around various parts of its colossal body to maximise defence. It's most menacing feature was by far its drill protruding from its forehead.

Without a single doubt, Ash and I shouted the same command.

_"Horn Drill!"_

A move, which if connected to its target's vitals, would instantly terminate conflict.

The minute the two were out, they sprinted relentlessly towards each other. Asserting their rage in wild charges, they collided like tectonic plates. Their arms locked together as they sank their shredding horns into each other's shoulder.

Sparks streamed as Aggron's steel was being drilled against, whilst Rhyperior's stone shards began to chip away from his coating while glowing red like embers.

The two pushed forwards without remorse, aiming to drill their way right through their opponents if they had too. The only question one everyone's mind was who's defence would fail first.

Incredibly the drills slowed after a tense minute of smoke raising friction. Until finally the horns sank into flesh; finally tearing through hide. However, neither did it before the other.

Both drills deeply sank into each other's right side joint. The two unleashed cries of pain until they stopped motionless at the very same time. Both warriors were forced out of battle by the officials. Raising both flags, this was our second draw.


	37. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

I was growing tired of matching strength. I needed an outcome to determine who was ahead out of the two of us. I couldn't afford to let the battle reach the sixth round, Hydreigon hadn't recovered enough from its last fight and Golem and Magnezone weren't strong enough for Ash's best. I hated to admit it, but in the fifth round alone I was down to my last and very best Pokemon. If I had any chance of winning, it was long gone. I could now only draw or lose depending on this round; seeing as the sixth round would automatically be declared to Ash.

**Ash: **There's something I want to tell you... I only have one fighter left.

Ash did not look hindered as he spoke. Focused more than ever, he now called forth his fifth fighter. I knew it was going to be his own, however I had no idea it would be his last.

**Ash:** I will not lose here. I have no sixth fighter. You've exerted Gary's and Brock's best already. Now you have to use your strongest... But believe me when I say this, no matter who it is, you won't win this round.

He threw forth his best, the unstopable orange dragon which I had come to fear. My greatest obstacle when faced against Ash.

It was true this round would decide everything. I drew forth my final Pokeball with a rising angst. This Pokemon had been with me the very longest. The only Pokemon of mine stronger than Hydreigon. The only beast strong enough to slay a dragon.

Taking a deep breath, I eased my heart rate. This was it. A final struggle which would define how I be forever remembered. There were many worthy competitors who wished to be here today. I couldn't afford to let them down. Nor could I afford to yield to Ash's request. This would be my victory no matter what.

As Charizard emerged, the crowd exploded with accumulated anticipation. They now turned to me, desperately hoping I wouldn't disappoint them. From their awestruck responses, I don't believe I did.

Towering the same size as Charizard who now landed in the stadium to come stare into the eyes of his worthy opponent... was dragon facing dinosaur.

My fighter's claws were sharp enough to slice boulders like butter. Thirst for battle dark enough to match Giratina's. Its spiking armoured hide composed of an fortified green limestone. A diamond shaped steel casing protected its inner organs. Black hollow zones around the creatures joints to ventilated its encased body heat as visible steam. Its narrow eyes scanned its surroundings, seeking to destroy its target to the best of its ability.

This was Tyranitar, a pseudo-legendary weaver of fatal sandstorms.

As the two measure up to each other in both size and strength, they're hunger to trade blows became clear. I didn't need to tell Tyranitar how to react as Charizard too began without any orders.

Taking a deep breath in, Charizard lowered its body and raged fire directly towards us. The flames did nothing more than warm Tyranitar's armor. It simply endured it with eyes still wide open.

Now Tyranitar fired a glare aiming to paralyze Charizard, as it did normal foes. Mockingly, despite their eyes meeting, Charizard jumped several feet forward with one might flap of its wings and landed with a crater forming stomp on the ground right before Tyranitar's eyesight. He pressed his head towards Tyranitar's, who also showed no sign of backing down.

**Ash:** You can't inflict fear within the fearless... Charizard, use Fire Fang.

Without warning, Charizard unleashed a heavy crunch into Tyranitar's thick neck. Blood trickled down Charizard's tooth... Though what was surprising, was that it was not Tyranitar's blood that dripped to the dirt beneath them.

The green hide had a natural defence where rock hard protrusions would pierce upwards beneath Tyranitar's hide to injure those who attacked it physically. Charizard slowly pulled his neck back without showing any sign of pain. He spat blood on the ground and roared challengingly at Tyranitar who boomed a war cry of its own to match.

The heat of challenge between the two was soaring as high as the crowd's excitement.

**Ethan:** Thrash him.

**Ash:** Blind him

Charizard summoned a smokescreen to haze the arena and stir up a black smog masking everything in sight.

I didn't need much time to think of a counter attack.

Tyranitar, clear the arena with a sandstorm.

Tyranitar then began to give rise to the earth around it. Sand and rocks began to spiral into a generating sandstorm. And the black became a thin tall vortex in the centre. Now it was Tyranitar who was home under his own veil. The sand however was affecting Charizard's focus. Left with no choice he flew above the arena to escape the destructive debris.

Charizard scanned with extreme focus beneath him. Seeing his incredible agility in the skies, I had to think carefully to land my next offensive.

**Ethan:** Tyranitar, fire a Dark Pulse. The rings will catch him if you aim in several directions.

**Ash:** Ah, interesting logic... Who needs to aim when you have more bullets, huh?

A scatter of black hoops with screeching sounds rose up into the air. Charizard was too fast however, he simply couldn't be caught. One ring finally came into his proximity and nearly sawed him clean down the middle, when Ash's command saved him.

**Ash**: Charizard, Flame Charge. Go straight through it. Do not let the edges touch you.

As the ring drew near Charizard flew up trying to outrun it for a moment, then spun 180 degrees to travel right through the ring while ignited on fire. The ring could not contain the flames around Charizard's body and hence broke in half.

Even Tyranitar's Dark type attacks were being rendered useless. I was beginning to feel nothing could stop this dragon.

**Ash:** It's time to clear this storm. Fire spin, set the stage on fire!

Charizard began to circle with the momentum of the sandstorm brewing. In his flight of path the sand began to ignite and slowly a vortex of swirling fire was enclosing itself around Tyranitar.

**Ethan**: Stop it. Earthquake.

With a ground shattering force, Tyranitar shook the arena by thrashing its feet and legs against ground. The disruption broke the cyclic nature of the flaming vortex and shock waves of impact pushed it further and further out till it was no more.

Neither of our fighters looked hurt in any way. They were both in perfect condition.

**Ash:** This next move should surprise you. It is a fighting type taught to Charizard by Bruno himself. Tyranitar will be especially susceptible to this technique. Rock and Dark types are known to snap before the martial arts.

**Ethan:** You forget your own weaknesses. The rocks around us. If used correctly, they'll succeed in putting out Charizard's flame.

**Ash:** Take aim Charizard. Lock onto your target and focus.

**Ethan****:** Coat yourself with Rock Polish and amplify your speed. You're going to summon the earth's veins the second Charizard closes the distance.

Charizard landed a hundred meters away from Tyranitar and began to close its eyes and calm its breathing. Contrastingly, the flame on its tail began to burn brighter.

Tyranitar Closed its eyes too and began to violently rumble the ground beneath it, causing small rocks to scatter and rattle from underground vibration.

**Ash**: Focus Blast! Spear right through his heart!

**Ethan**: Stone Edge! Pierce through your opponent.

Charizard lifted itself off the ground swiftly and corkscrewed its body like a drill, ramming relentlessly into the steel armor before Tyranitar's vitals. At the moment of impact, a sharp stake burst from the earth's crust and gashed into Charizard's wing; spraying a trail of blood across one side of the arena.

The two crumbled on the ground. Tyranitar fell like a rag doll and Charizard went rolling meters ahead with blood from its wing staining the dirt it skid across. Tyranitar's metal armor, had for the very first time, cracked into the shape of a terrible scar.

The the crowd which was erupting with ovation had no idea how badly the two had just been injured. Meanwhile, Ash and I only hoped to see one of them rise to their feet.

Amazingly, they both did. At the very same time too.

Without a damaged will, the they limped over to each other and stood tall face to face despite their crippling injuries. Only a foot away from one another, we both knew that whatever we decided on, this would be our final attack each.

**Ash:** I think this calls for something a little unorthodox.

**Ethan:** I couldn't agree more. Specialities don't seem to be working anyway.

**Ash:** You would not have predicted this one.

**Ethan:** The same can be said for my final gamble.

**Ash:** Soak in the sun's rays, Charizard.

**Ethan:** Reach out to the ocean, Tyranitar.

Charizard closed its eyes and its flame grew three times as large as it raised its head to feel the warmth of the sun.

Tyranitar raised its two arms to its sides and listened carefully for the nearest sound of waves.

**Ethan:** Sure is strange to find Charizard using that element against me. Both of Charizard's types demolish the grass type.

**Ash:** Says you? Water has eroded rock since the beginning of time. Yet there you stand calling it forth to flood us both.

The sound of gushing water began to be heard. In contrast, Charizard's body began to sizzle as it lit up like the sun itself.

It happened within a second.

Charizard's wings spread like solar panels and trapped intense heat and ultra violet radiation. Bursting into white hot flames Charizard's body became white and his eyes a contrastingly black as blood seeped like tears from the melting light which even the master of fire struggled to withhold.

As Charizard released a destructive solar beam aimed at the crack in Tyranitar's armor, simultaneously a tsunami of water was raised even higher than psychic barriers around us. Tyranitar's body exerted all of its strength as the rock like protrusions on its body pierced outwards and it roared at the top of its lungs, right before flooding the arena.

As water swept over the Psychic barriers and grandstands, people in the stadium didn't even have time to panic as they admired an oceanic wall wash over them and into the three acre arena.

The luminescent beam struck Tyranitar off its feet just before the two gladiators were submerged by overwhelming ocean surf.

Once the water level seeped through the soil to form softened earth, the match was over. Neither Pokemon arose to their feet after a minute's wait. Coming as an upset to both of us. Two flags were simultaneously raised a shocking third time.

I could not believe... This was just another damn draw. Neither of us were going to accept an end like this.


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

**Ash**: I won't accept this... There will be a winner.

The commentator seemed as curious as the crowd; now murmuring in confusion after initial screams which paid tribute to Charizard's and Tyranitar's performance. They were eager to see a victor crowned but the score was still tied.

Ash closed his eyes and began to whisper something. I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen.

I reached for the Silver Wing, sadly I felt nothing on the other end.

The skies darkened as spiralling grey clouds shadowed the arena. In a matter of seconds, a purple sphere teleported before us. Behind it was the Black shadow of Mewtwo, flashing its illuminated eyes my way.

I had nothing to stand in its way. Lugia, being a guardian, could not come unless there was a disruptance in the balance. Although the most powerful creature I'd ever stood before, Mewtwo was not hostile as it stood partnered beside Ash.

**Mewtwo**: You've never once called upon the favor I owed you... This must be serious.

**Ash**: ...

Mewtwo glanced at the surrounding barrier created by hundreds of Psychics and their Pokemon.

**Mewtwo**: What is this pathetic energy I sense?

Raising only one hand, he gave a single flick of a finger to shatter the impenetrable barrier as if only glass. All of the Psychic trainers watched helplessly as their powers failed before them.

I closed my eyes and begged desperately for Lugia to hear my request... but there was no response. Feeling hopeless I dropped to my knees and hammered a clenched fist hard against the podium floor.

"Damn it!" I cursed with disappointment... When suddenly, an omnipotent voice rang in my head.

It was not Lugia's however.

"You are calling for help... Why?" It said with a voice as deep as Mewtwo's.

I looked around me but there was nothing and no one in sight. This was communication occurring at the psychic level.

"Because, I want to win." I replied, closing my eyes to imagine the figure before me.

"That's a selfish reason. No wonder the silver wing won't glow. What does a match like this prove? Have your fighters not shown enough strength?"

"... I can't lose here. I've come too far."

"Humans and their greed... This is why I never show myself before your kind."

"...I'm afraid. Afraid of what I'll lose other than just this match."

"...I'm not convinced your justification is worthy... However, you helped me a long time ago. Therefore, I owe you one favor. Do you remember who I am?"

I tried my best to remember, but no image came to mind.

"Perhaps one of my three forms will aid your memory." It stated, right before emerging.

Appearing in the same nature as Mewtwo, a legendary figure appeared before the arena. In a green psychic sphere with a shadowed outline the size of Mewtwo's, its lit up eyes shot a deity's gaze around the arena.

Now I remembered. This was a creature that was being experimented on during the darker days of Rocket's peak in power. Scientists in the faction were synthesising the best of collected DNA. Pokemon captured and brutally scavenged for their biological encoding were breathed into an extra-terrestrial virus; one that was believed able to take on any living creatures form. The resulting outcome, was a being known as Deoxy.

**Mewtwo**: You there!

Mewtwo said pointing at Deoxy.

**Mewtwo**: Summon a ten minute reflective shield around us. I shall create a ten minute psychic barrier in kind. That should protect them with more than enough time needed for me to defeat you.

**Deoxy:** So I see you're fond of enclosed spaces... This is good. For you'll soon be laid to rest in a coffin.

**Mewtwo**: Tsk, how amusing to hear that coming from a virus... What? Were you hoping to give me a cold?

**Deoxy**: I always did hate cats.

**Mewtwo**: At least one can tell a part of my genetic heritage... Even the Pokemon are clueless as to what you are.

Deoxy suddenly stopped joking and pressed a nerve of Mewtwo's

**Deoxy**: I'm your only equal in this world.

**Mewtwo**: I have no equal!

Mewtwo roared as he sliced both his arms in the air, giving rise to a radiating purple barrier. Glowing far brighter than what the psychics could muster, it looked capable of stopping absolutely anything.

The proud grin which leaked from Mewtwo's expression suggested Deoxy should have been impressed. It was not.

**Deoxy**: I was not referring to strength. I meant that I too am equally riddled by my existence. Plagued without certainty of this life's purpose...

**Mewtwo**: Perhaps we can see eye to eye then.

**Deoxy**: In terms of power, though... I'm far superior.

**Mewtwo**: I change my mind... We shall never see eye to eye.

Matching in illumination, a green barrier came to rise as Deoxy entwined its two arms together like a DNA strand. The being warped its form several times with eyes closed. The risen barrier showed the same size and radiance of Mewtwo's... Backing up Deoxy's claim to this point.

Mewtwo floated to Ash's side as Deoxy came to mine.

**Mewtwo**: What are your commands? I shall only listen up to the point he tests me again. Then I shall not be held accountable for my disobedience.

**Ash**: Don't let your temper get the better of you. You're better than this.

**Mewtwo**: You're right... Just this once, I'll do what you wish.

Deoxy then turned his attention to me.

**Deoxy**: I'm in your care little one. Be warned however, if you utter useless commands, I will not be likely to oblige them.

**Ethan**: Then make sure you do exactly as I tell you. They're only useless commands if you don't oblige them.

**Deoxy**: Clever.

Deoxy turned to me with sceptic's smile as I grinned back at him confidently.

A rivalry was channelling strongly between Mewtwo and Deoxy.

This would undeniably settle with a winner.

**Ash**: Fight aggressively. Don't hold anything back for one minute. Then return to my side.

**Mewtwo**: With pleasure.

**Ethan**: Deoxy, take on your defensive form. Test his ability and learn his attack patterns. I need you to find a weakness. Just make sure to survive while you're at it.

**Deoxy:** Understood.

The crowd at this point finally stopped looking on with fear and instead with uncontrollable excitement.

Unable to stand the sound, Deoxy raised an invisible sound barrier to prevent distractions.

In contrast, Mewtwo teleported face to face before Deoxy. In the blink of an eye he reached out one hand from a meter's distance, and via telekinesis, grasped Deoxy by the throat. With insurmountable psychic force, Mewtwo clapped his hands together to crush Deoxy's neck. With a spine chilling crack, Deoxy's head limped to the left of its neck and Mewtwo threw his hands apart to viscously tear off Deoxy's two long arms.

I stood horrified by the brutal dismemberment, but Deoxy did something incredible. Regenerating his arms almost instantly he cracked his neck back into positing in no time. Then, shifting his form into a more powerful build, he pulled back and punched the air before him. A giant fist radiating of a green psychic aura collided hard into Mewtwo's jaw.

Sent flying backwards, I thought Deoxy's attack had finished, but it continued. Reappearing where Mewtwo was flung, Deoxy thrashed it in the opposite direction. Deoxy went on to chain a flurry of teleportation attacks from all directions at a speed impossible to track.

Finally with a quaking sound Deoxy hammer fisted Mewtwo's back and sent it crashing to the ground.

Pushing aside the rising debris with a casual flick, Mewtwo arose calmly and used recover, by casually placing on hand on its heart, to instantly heal all of its wounds.

Deoxy then took a deep breath as it floated in the sky and pointed its entwined arms at its opponent. Mewtwo calmly pulled both its arms back, planting its feet firmly on the ground as its palms weaved in in a spherical outline.

As the earth began to tremmor and their aura's glowed like with intense static energy circling their bodies, the both of them had a sudden epiphany. Abruptly, they halted their attacks.

**Mewtwo**: I sensed it too.

**Deoxy**: This can not continue.

**Ethan**: What is it Deoxy? Why did you stop?

**Ash**: … I see, you're both worried you'll wipe out the arena.

The two of them respectively returned to our sides, disappointed they could not use their true powers.

**Deoxy**: What now?

**Ethan**: I... don't know.

**Mewtwo**: I have an idea.

**Ash**: ...

**Mewtwo**: Are you familiar with the techniques telekinesis and synchronise.

**Deoxy**: Do I look deranged enough not to know the most primitive of psychic moves?

**Mewtwo**: Actually...

**Deoxy**: Don't answer that... Insults aside, I think I know what you're thinking.

**Mewtwo**: Do you agree then?... Only this way can they can have their winner.

**Deoxy**: It is their wish. I am no vessel for mortals, but if my debt can be erased, then just this once I'll allow it.

The two Pokemon turned to the two of us and Ash and I quickly caught on. They wished to transfer bodies and let us continue the duel instead.

**Ash**: I accept.

**Ethan**: I... fine, I'll do it.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

The two mystic beings closed their eyes and began to emanate a spectrum of lights. I felt a warmth around my body as it glowed green and Ash's became purple. My eyes fell shut from a striking tiredness.

When I awoke, I had never felt more alive... For I was now Deoxy.

My eyes opened with incredible resolution in vision. I could see detail of clouds which were miles away. I could smell the soil, the salt in the ocean and the pollution I never knew existed in the air. These newly heightened senses made my body feel invincible. My flesh and bones felt flexible beyond imagination but possessing muscles which felt they could contract solid in thousands of ways. I hovered as light as a feather but could move side to side in the air at whatever speed I desired by simply wishing it. Most incredibly however, was the feeling within my mind... It felt freed.

I looked over to my real body and found Deoxy had fallen off his feet trying to navigate it. Mewtwo was also shouting the limitations of Ash's body with annoyance. The both of them were clearly not used to their new vessels and decided to sit down and meditate as their energy levels felt confined and stripped.

In contrast, Ash and I felt awakened for the first time in our lives.

Ash was feeling his tri-fingered palms open and close. He was flying around in slow circles as he increased his levitation height; adjusting to his new limits.

I was stretching my arms when a shadowy sphere fell from my right wrist. It exploded against the psychic barriers nearby right before a crowd of onlookers. As I guiltily looked over to Ash, he shrugged with his two hand raised beside him; amazingly, this caused a giant plate of earth to rise from beneath him and hover until he lowered his arms back to his sides.

We stopped fooling around and calmly breathed, knowing full well that this would all be over soon.

I pulled back both my arms and raised them towards the sky. I felt the power of sunlight giving me the strength of fire.

Mewtwo's body was generating mass static as Ash reached back with both hands by his waste, charging for his own assault.

An erupted wave of psychic energy flooded towards my direction. This had to be the technique known as Psywave. Instinctively I got the feeling I could break right through it if I focused.

Calming my mind, time turned slow. All I could hear was my heart beat; far slower than my human body's. Then I felt it, the ability to use Zen headbutt. Spiralling my arms around my entire body as they elongated, my two legs stretched into one piercing sword like blade. Then with my body angling itself accordingly, I pushed off the air as my arms unravelled to generate mass torque. Piercing through the psychic field I crashed into Mewtwo's padded torso, head first.

Ash inside Mewtwo's body could not have braced for the instant impact. He went crashing into nearby rock wall and tumbled down lifelessly in the arena floor.

Deoxy called out from within my body.

_Don't celebrate. This isn't over. _

Pulling myself straight back up, I thought Ash was unhurt, until I caught him limp just slightly before lifting off into the sky again.

I could win this.

In an instant he vanished. How, I had no idea. However, when I felt breath on the back of my neck, I turned around to see exactly where he had gone.

A coiled fist collided with my face. Amazingly Deoxy's body adapted on its own. I felt my body stretch and harden, cushioning the impact and barely pushing me back. I barely felt any sensation from having such a dramatically increased pain threshold.

Spinning my arms rapidly like chakram blades, they became edged with silver and lethally sharp. Ash moved within Mewtwo with godly reflexes. No matter which direction I turned the blades, I could not strike with the element of surprise. He would weave his body accordingly to evade a single scratch. Sometimes even duplicate himself to evade strikes.

Finally we were moving so fast, I could only see after-images of Mewtwo with each three hundred and sixty degree turn of my eyes in micro seconds.

When our speeds capped, I was sure I had landed my strike as I made contact with something as I felt my body suddenly halt its turning. However, I had hit nothing but a blood red psychic shield that Ash had raised with crimson glowing eyes.

It was now his turn to retaliate.

In a chain of combination strikes, his arms and tail lashed at me from all directions. Each time his fist was blocked with sonic boom emitting impact, his tail would whip against my legs forcing me to retreat backwards to avoid damage. I had never felt so incredibly hypervigilant. It was as if I could evade strikes even before I knew they were coming.

These bodies were beyond incredible. It was that thought which caused my guard to drop for a split second. Which was all Ash needed to gain an upper hand. He clapped his hands together and From out of no where two colossal pillars from the stadium walls came to crush me from both sides.

I raised my arms and began to feel them spin like drills. Each massive wall like stone plate crumbled when it came into contact with my two power drill like limbs.

When the dust settled, Ash had disappeared. I began to feel light headed. My vision became blurry. I wondered what kind of attack this was.

As I glanced around to find Mewtwo's body, there was nothing in sight. In fact, even the crowd had disappeared. I was alone in the entire stadium and there was no one around me. Off in the distance I saw Dawn with her back turned to me. I was confused to see her standing in the middle of the stadium.

I made my way over to her when I realized I was suddenly in my body again. As I examined my human hands, I also noticed that there was no ground beneath me. I looked over to Dawn again who was now walking away, leaving me behind.

I called out to her unable to move. Despite my yells she could not hear me. It was at that moment I noticed a figure from the ground beneath me emerging. It was a black sword the length of a ship. Stretching meters long, it angled itself to ominously face me.

Desperately trying to move, all I next felt was the blade launch and pierce through my stomach, causing me to scream with pain.

A voice began to ring in my head. I could not hear it clearly until several shouts. It was my own voice. Which meant it had to be Deoxy trying to tell me something.

**Deoxy**: Snap out of it! You're under his Psyshock! Wake up, this is the last attack! You only have two minutes left before the barriers expire!"

Finally I was back to my senses and I saw Ash within Mewtwo's body summoning a black tidal wave behind him.

**Deoxy**: I can't believe he's managed to conjure Mewtwo's best technique. Of course it's at one tenth the power due to his mind's psychic limitations, but his abilities exceed a human's.

**Ethan**: What's your best?

**Deoxy**: Psycho Boost. I'm certain it's stronger than his. However...

**Ethan**: Nothing else matters, just please tell me how!

**Deoxy**: If you fail, it will backfire and the psychic assault will disintegrate your mind, killing you and then returning the two of us to our respective bodies... Do not do attempt this.

**Ethan**: I can do it. I know I can.

**Deoxy**: Maybe you can... Just think of the deadliest way to attack your opponent and free your mind of limitation. When strength to the extent of invulnerability begins to flow inside you, just let it stream and don't allow it to stop magnifying through psychic will.

I began to clear my mind one final time and as I gave thought to the very black blade which pierced me before, I began to feel a flood of power. I instinctively raised my arms as the black blade began to form and grow endlessly large.

When finally the blade rivalled the devastation of Ash's roaring wall of dark matter, I launched the blackened steel before he could attack.

I had him... Or so I thought.

Only Ash could have pulled off what happened next.

It wasn't just Mewtwo's body which teleported. He moved the entire black tsunami with him.

As I heard the roaring come from behind me, I saw only two things before losing my vision. The first was my blade crash against the Psychic barriers which disintegrated it. The second was as I turned around, a black wave smashed into me with a tank like weight.

Violently slapping me in this body against the psychic barriers. The force snapped my limbs and I felt my hardened skin withering against the disintegrating energy rendering my immobile under crushing force. My face cracked behind the armor which only moments ago had let me feel invulnerabl.

My mind could not handle these sensations of unimaginable pain. To it, the feelings I went through, meant I had to be dead.

My eyes snapped open and once again I felt normalised senses. I was on my back, lying on the podium. Pulling myself up, I looked around as the barriers began to fade. Deoxy had regenerated and Mewtwo was calmly speaking to Ash, who was leaning over his railing; sweating profusely.

Deoxy spoke to me first.

**Deoxy**: You did well. It's over.

**Ethan**: So... I lost then?

Deoxy: Perhaps in your eyes. Though I would consider this a victory... You are someone very unique, Ethan. I will remember you before I next judge another mortal unfairly.

With those final words, Deoxy's body began to fade.

I thanked him just before the deity like figure vanished before me. Mewtwo turned his attention my way and gazed for a moment. Then with a faint smile, he nodded respectfully and teleported away too.

Suddenly all the barriers had come down, but the only sound which could be heard was of young children. Too many people were simply speechless.

"L-ladies and Gentleman..." The announcer began. "Our winner... The Crimson River."

It was a delayed response but when Ash raised his hand in victory, the audience did finally explode into their long awaited final cheers.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

The world around me silenced as a rain of confetti fell. Every where I looked banners began to roll out before the grandstands. They were a velvet red symbolising Ash's victory today. I began to wonder how I would have felt to hear the drums, trumpets and crowd cheering my name as a golden Banner fell... I had come close hadn't I? I came so very close... Only to lose.

As Ash's celebration continued, I smiled and pressed the button to take me back down under. It only felt right for me to take my leave. I stared only at the control panel as the descent to the empty Champion hall began. Every one must have been in the arena stands at this point. Of course, no one would be waiting for me here.

I took a seat on the cold tiles. Me legs felt weak and I couldn't believe I was still shaking from the aftermath. For some reason, I welcomed the loneliness and silence. However, there was one face I really wanted to see.

Ten minutes passed and I heard footsteps. Filled with hope, a harsh reality struck when I saw who it was. Ash came through the tunnel connecting to the opposite side Champion hall. Most likely to state the conditions of our deal.

"Why did you leave? Couldn't you hear? They were chanting your name louder than mine!" He said rather surprised and cheerfully.

"Oh... Is that so?" I asked trying my best to smile. I knew what was coming next. "Still, I lost. So..."

Ash gave my words some thought.

"Hm, well technically you didn't lose. We drew today. The last round was not fought as ourselves. So our match ended in the fifth round."

"But..." I began to refute.

"Listen, Charizard and I are one... If he falls, then it is my loss too." Ash stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I won't accept that. We had a deal, and I know what you want me to do..." He stopped me before I could finish.

"Ethan, about that. You said you'd do whatever I told you to right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Dawn gave me a quick call this morning. So I know exactly what I want now."

I braced myself.

"My one request... Is that you believe without question what I'm about to tell you."

Somewhat surprised, I listened as he continued.

"I've been wanting to clear this out for a while, but I couldn't. I felt if I did, it would have taken away your drive to bring a proper challenge today."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"When I said there were things I wished to take back in front of Misty and you... I meant I wanted to take back my proposal so I could say those words in a more special setting. She deserves only the best; especially in a life changing moment."

Ash took out an elegant wedding ring and showed it to me before continuing.

"There's a celebratory ball tonight for contestants, their friends, family and guests. This is what I'm going to give her when I ask for her hand in marriage tonight. Think she'll like it?" He said with a kid like smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I... Do... But is that really all you want from me then? To believe what you're telling me right now?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, that's all." He said.

The very same way a long time friend would.

Night fell and it was time for me to make my way to the ball. Back in the hotel room, on my bed upon return, was a new black suit with a gold and silver tie laid flat across the covers.

A message from my mother on my Dex explained its presence.

_'Hope you like it. I wanted to make sure you looked your best tonight. You looked like a real winner to me on the big screen today. Everyone in New Bark Town sends their love. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the victory ball with Dr. Elm tonight, but our thoughts are with you. See you soon dear._

_P.S Bring Dawn back with you this time... We all miss her.'_

Putting the suit on over one of my collared shirts, I was fortunate to find it was a perfect fit. Taking my hat off, I brushed my hair slightly but quickly realised it felt unnatural and decided to leave it in its usual stride. I could barely recognise myself in the mirror. Feeling somewhat over polished, I slackened the tie and tucked out the snow white shirt underneath. Then with a smile thought to myself, 'much better.'

There was one more message I had hoped to find on my Dex as well. Though I had not seen or heard from Dawn since I let her go at the podium. I just hoped she was alright. I also wondered what she had to have been thinking of my loss after all of this. Until I saw her in person... There was really no way of knowing.

I sighed a little nervously as I came to entrance of a truly grand mansion overlooking the mountain side. It was rested at the highest top of the peak and was large enough to host at least a few hundred guests. Though this sort of event wasn't my cup of tea, I hoped to find who I was seeking inside.

The minute I entered, I noticed there was a second celebration taking place within the celebratory event itself. Champaign was being popped open as I drew closer to a large applauding ring of people in upper class attires.

Ash stood in the centre wearing a dress shirt which was a lustrous black with maroon highlight above his formal trousers. Looking rather relaxed for a man down on one knee, it was actually Misty's reaction which really made me smile. She was over the moon in disbelief that at first she cheekily said no way with a shaky voice which made everyone laugh.

Ash got up and innocently pleaded one more time with a 'please' that she simply couldn't refuse. I was happy for them and so was everyone else around who whistled and clapped in their honor.

Brock was perhaps the only person looking glum. I approached him from behind and asked what was wrong.

Without even realizing it was me, he muttered, "I can't believe their younger than me and both my best friends are already hitched. I'll never find happiness... Huh? Ethan! When did you get here?"

Everyone suddenly noticed because Brock yelled so loudly. Misty was the first to come running in a teary eyed ecstasy from the recent event.

"Thank you so much..." She said weakly taking hold of one of my hands with both of her.

I laughed and shook my head, "This is your moment. Please, you don't have anything to thank me for."

But it was too late, the room's eyes were on me now and to my surprise an applause slowly broke out. I smiled thankfully. It was a great feeling undoubtedly... But where was the one person who I really wanted to congratulate me?

I was seated now as waiters walked past with wines and finger foods on decorated silver trays. Such a regal event wasn't a place I belonged. I began to watch others interact to kill the time.

Oak was as serious as ever as he fought off several girls who insisted they wished to console him for his loss. Almost looking tired of the female attention, he came down and sat beside me after telling them to stop bothering him.

"Tough life you lead," I whispered jokingly as I turned to him while he shook his head in frustration.

"You don't know the half of it. Hey, no way! Is that... Brock?" Oak said, completely shocked.

Brock in the near distance had bravely mustered up the confidence to ask Cynthia for a dance. She laughed at him at first and calmly said, "Sorry, you're a little too young for me, aren't you?"

Brock looked like he was about to walk away. When he turned back around confidently and boldly stated. "Age means nothing when you fall for someone!"

Cynthia looked at him a little sceptically. "Alright, alright! Just don't shout embarrassing things like that! I'll dance with you," she said more out of submission than willingness.

However we were both surprised to see when Brock took Cynthia's hand and placed one arm around her waist. She actually blushed and let out a little shy smile.

"That's not like Cynthia at all. Maybe that young gentleman does have some hidden power with the ladies." Another man had come to sit to my left with a glass of wine in hand. It was Steven.

"You're not jealous are you Steven?" Said another familiar voice. Champion Alder made his way over and laughed loudly.

I was a little ashamed to face him still, but when he patted me on the head with his bear like hands it almost felt like a fatherly greeting. "You did well today. I'm proud to have lost to you." He said with a respectful smile. I couldn't have been more thankful to hear that from such an honorable man.

"Don't give him a hot head now!" Lance drew near the growing crowd. Everyone's jaw dropped upon seeing him. "What?" He asked us.

"You're not wearing a cape!" We all said at the same time. He laughed at our reaction when Clair appeared by his side, also looking completely different herself.

"Hey," she said to me warmly. "Doesn't suit me does it?" She asked me looking down a little embarrassed at her cyan dress reflecting the chandelier lights with its metallic gloss.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"He's right," Lance added. "You look wonderful."

Clair lit up with a beaming smile.

It was nice to have everyone gather around like this. We each talked the night away while cracking jokes at one another until we were eventually joined by many other friends and ex gym leaders. Finally, Ash pulled me aside for a breath of fresh air outside.

Alone, he stared out to the skies on the starry night. As I too gazed up and wondered whether he saw something more than the galaxy's lights.

"I can tell you're not enjoying yourself." He stated to me out of the blue as he patted his Pikachu whilst it happily chowed down on some of the party's finger foods.

"Is that so? You're pretty vigilant, like always. I kind of admire that about you." I said respectfully.

Ash seemed surprised by my words. "Admire me? How interesting, it's actually... No, never mind."

He hesitated a moment before he continued.

"Listen, I have to say one thing. Though I'm not meant to. It's about Dawn..."

As he began there was a smile on my face and foolishly a sense of wishful thinking... However, as he spoke and told me more of things I was hearing of for the first time... My heart instantly sank deep until I could feel it no more.


	41. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

It was the next morning and Ash had helped me make arrangements to leave the island urgently.

"Here he is!" Ash roared over the sound of the running helicopter. "This is 'N' he can give you a lift to Twin-Leaf town."

A tall young man around my age with long green hair and casual clothing greeted me. Though it didn't please me to admit it, he had become even more good looking since I first met him, just as Hilda had said.

I got into the helicopter and Ash turned to me while pulling Misty under his arm. "You'll come to the wedding, won't you?" He asked.

I turned to Misty as she blushed under Ash's grip, then back to Ash with a smile. "Dawn and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

N stated we had arrived as he landed the aircraft. We hadn't said a word to each other on the three hour flight. He was a man of few words and I had enough on my mind already.

When he opened the door to let me out, he turned off the engine and the loud sound ceased. I thanked him for bringing me this far. There was something I wanted to say but I didn't feel comfortable enough to do so.

"Hey," he said as I began to walk away hesitantly. "Hilda... Do you know much about her?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well, she's mentioned you a few times that I've spoken with her...

"Ah, all complaints I bet." I laughed as reflected fondly on some the moments we shared.

"Actually, nothing of the sort. I've only ever heard praise." He said with a slight grin.

"Oh... I see." I said turning away to find us both standing in awkward silence.

Neither of us opened our mouths for a while until finally N spoke a little cautiously.

"It hasn't really been long that I've known her. She only just came to work at our facility recently, but... Do you think it's stupid to fall for someone in just three days?"

I smiled hearing those words as I decided to walk back up to him.

"Listen closely," I said, placing one hand on his shoulder. He looked a little nervous as I drew so near. He probably didn't expect half the words which came out of my mouth.

"She's sensitive. Adamant and difficult at times but a really soft girl on the inside. If she ever cooks for you it will be amazing, so thank her! She likes carnival games, in particular her favorite one is Mr Mime's water gun challenge. She can spend three hours on it, I know that from experience. Take her on a Ferris wheel too while you're there, she's been meaning to ride on for a while now. She's stubborn when trying to get your attention. If she offends you, don't walk away, it's often her way of helping you improve a part of your character. She doesn't like to be a burden on people who are nice to her. She isn't proud of what she's had to do in the past. She's done things she regrets only because she was forced to walk a lost road for a long time. She respects the struggles others have endured and is quick to see people's good side. Also..." I was interrupted by almost a look of disbelief.

"How do you know all this? Just how long have you two known each other?" N asked me almost in disbelief.

I hesitated before answering him truthfully.

"Long enough to know she's one of the most special people I've ever met."

Having given some advice to N as to what kind of person Hilda was, he seemed grateful as he departed in his helicopter. However, my sorrow returned as I recalled what I was about to face.

Walking through the route leading to Twin Leaf town, I found the graveyard I was looking for. Making my way through the hundreds of graves, I finally came across the name I'd hoped never to see. Dawn's sister, Pearl.

At only the age of eleven, she had passed away ten months ago, just as Ash had told me last night during the celebratory ball.

Lowering myself to my knees, I felt tears uncontrollably flow.

People who were walking past to pay their own respects often glanced over at my silent mourning. Some of the elderly even respectfully came and gave me soft smiles and shared a gentle pat on the back.

However no matter what they did, all I could feel was the heart crushing memories of Dawn's frail little sister who had always playfully encouraged me when I was at her bedside.

How could I have not realized she did not leave the house for a reason. How could I not have picked up on the regular instances Dawn would get phone calls which ended with her wishing Pearl would get better soon.

When recalling half my memories of Pearl, it only just now occurred to me she was sick during most of them.

This was what Dawn meant when she left that day. That I still had a road of my own to walk on and her path would prevent that. Both sisters had been nothing but selfless in their noble decisions to shield me from the truth... Yet I was the fool who decided to keep walking forward without looking back.

Three hours had passed and I was seated before the gravestone and the softened earth before it.

I performed a Johto custom which paid respects to lost ones for a better second life. Taking a handful of soil before the tombstone in one hand, I kissed the back of my fist and sprinkled it gently where it was gathered from. Then, closing my eyes, I prayed.

_I hope she can be granted the happiness she always deserved, up there, by your side. _

At that moment I heard footsteps drawing from behind me. Turning around I saw Dawn approaching, smiling weakly my way.

"So Ash did tell you even when I told him not to... I told him to tell you that I'd be back in two days and that I was sorry I had to leave on such short notice...

I could say nothing as I looked deep into her eyes. Dawn had to leave the day of my match for now I recalled that it was Pearl's birthday.

"She's in a better place." Dawn said softly as she came and sat down beside.

Wishing to reach out to Dawn, I felt I had no right to. Still, I spoke my next words from the bottom of my heart.

"I'm so... so very sorry."

She had braced such incredible pain for an entire year without me even knowing. Without once demanding sympathies for her decisions made leading to her isolation. No wonder Ash wanted me to cut ties with her. Who would want to watch their close friend suffer like that?

In contrast, Dawn had left me only so I wouldn't be held back from chasing my dreams. Refusing to let me fall victim to the same pain she endured this last year. Having to let go of all of her dreams, Ash had told me even her broken mother needed to be cared for, meaning she seldom felt free to leave Twin Leaf Town without facing a crushing guilt.

Dawn really had no choice but to hide away her tears each and every time she was by my side. I burned with such self contempt that I couldn't even bring myself to face her.

Some time passed and it was Dawn now paying her respects. Once finished, she came up to me dry eyed and strong.

"This must be just as hard for you as it is for me. You used to play with her a lot when you'd come over. She really adored you." Dawn said sitting beside me once again.

I couldn't meet her gaze as I weakly spoke. "I miss her beyond measure, but it's nothing compared to what you and your mother went through. If only I'd..."

"You didn't know... I chose not to let you know." She defended sternly refusing to allow me blame myself when I felt I should.

I couldn't accept any more of her kindness. "But I..."

There was a brief silence, then Dawn reached into her bag for an envelope which I recognized.

"This was in Pearl's room." She said holding out the envelope which read...

'_Do not open. Minding secret contents for Ethan!'_

"It's just like her," Dawn said smiling. "I wanted to give it to you straight away. But I didn't want you to find out either. So now, here it is. I didn't look inside, but it feels like there might be two heavy coins in it." She said handing the envelope over to me.

I had a feeling I knew what was inside.

I opened the seal as she kindly turned her attention to some nearby flowers, only to respect the privacy of her sister and let me read her letter alone.

When I opened the envelope, first I saw something which brought a tear to my eye. It was a badge; not just any badge, but one Dawn's sister and I designed together when she was at home bored and not allowed out due to being sick.

The second was an object I had asked her to personally mind for me, until after I won the league.

Placing the first two items in my right hand pocket, the third was a letter that I did not know of. Still facing away, Dawn told me a letter was left for both her mother and herself as well. The only other person Pearl wrote a letter for besides that, was me.

I opened the letter and began to read...

_Dear Ethan,_

_I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be there when you get to open this. The doctor told my mom today how much time I had left. So I have a few things to share with you... _

_Firstly my sister will be so happy to hear what you have planned after you win the league. I'm sorry I won't be around when you come back to Twin Leaf Town to open up your Pokemon gym here. The badge we worked on when you were living with us in Sinnoh finally got made! It was the happiest day of my life when you decided to name it after me. The Pearl badge! The three silver pears and golden exterior just looked so beautiful! I just wanted to properly say how grateful I was for that, so... Thank you. _

_I miss you when you are not here. Dawn doesn't say it, but even since she's come back to be with me, she really misses you a lot too. Sometimes I find her crying late at night on the porch outside. Please don't tell her I noticed. She'll never forgive herself. She's always been like that... _

_I'm so sorry for pulling you two away. I didn't think I'd be the reason. I hope you can both forgive me.'  
_

_'There's one more thing I want to say. Sis is sure to say yes, 'cause I would marry you in a heartbeat... She's going to look so beautiful in that bridal gown... But then again, she always looks beautiful.'_

_Don't miss me Ethan. I was ready for this. It would make me happy to know you're with Dawn after I'm gone though. So take good care of her. She's the best sister in the world._

_Love,_

_Pearl  
_

The letter in my hand crumpled by the bottom corners as my trembling hands gripped it tight with a heart-wrenching grief. As my tears fell on parchment, breathing life into the black ink as it drizzled down the paper, I wished with all my heart that I could somehow bring Pearl back as well.

That afternoon, it was actually Dawn who was comforting me.

She brought me to her house where her mother began to cry as well when she saw how upset I was.

It felt so wrong to have them both comfort me when it was I who should have been there for them.

Heading upstairs after a rather brief reunion, Dawn opened the spare room door on the second floor where I had stayed almost two years ago now. Though I only lived in this room for two months, it sure felt a lot longer; long enough to feel like home.

It was vacated completely and free of any possessions. There was only a desk, a lamp and a double bed with the the perfect padding that my lower back used to adore. The room was still warm and even smelled just as nice as I remembered. There was the fragrance of vanilla air freshener and the discrete scent of perfectly clean linen. The one item which truly surprised me was in the far corner of the room. It was a plush toy of a Chikorita which I had won for Dawn during my stay here... It seemed she had kept it, even after all this time.

She ushered me inside and sweetly encouraged me to get some rest. She said we would talk later as she gave me a comforting hug which made letting her go feel against my will.

As she turned around to leave, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her. But I just couldn't. It didn't feel like the right time.

Sadly, I began to fear that the 'right time' may never even come.

_**Author's note**__: The last chapter to this story is next._


	42. Chapter 41

_**Author's Last Note  
**__So this is it... It's been a pleasure to write this for you guys and a pleasure having Sapphire93 encouragingly help my writing improve over time. All I ask from you is that  
(if you enjoyed my story) take a minute of your time to favorite/follow and review the story. It would make all the effort worth while.  
Thank you for making it this far and enjoy the end! _

_**Chapter 41**_

It was evening now and Dawn and her mother had giving me all the time I needed before coming down, which I truly appreciated. I just had no idea how to face either of them at this point in time. They must have been going through such incredible hardships that I couldn't even begin to imagine how best to sympathize. In fact, the truth was that I couldn't... For I'd never experienced such pain. So then what was I to say? Every apology, no matter how sweetly painted, still came across as 'sorry for not being there when I should have been'; a callous apology which simply didn't feel right.

When finally I decided what it was I wished to say and do, I began to grow more and more nervous. Each time I walked over to the door, I paced back to the bed and rethought my words. Driven mad by self doubts, I decided to make a call on my Dex first to initiate the first phaze of what I wished to do.

"Lance? It's me, Ethan." I said when the other end of the line was picked up. Lance seemed rather surprised to hear from me.

"How are you Ethan? You've never called before. Is something the matter?"

"No... Well you see, I just needed a reference."

He burst out laughing hearing my words. "You don't need a reference when you rank second in the Mt. Legacy tournament. You give references after that point."

"...But I'm not eighteen yet." I stated which caused Lance to immediately catch on to my intentions.

"You... You aren't thinking of... Opening a gym are you?" He asked with a trace of worry.

"I am," I stated seriously.

"There's still so much you have to do!" He protested. "So much left of your journey. You could be even better than Ash if you were to head out to Kalos. A gym leader isn't for you, trust me, there is too much of the world left to see for someone as young as you."

"I've seen enough of this world to know exactly what I want within it." Lance paused upon hearing my words. He lowered his sense of urgency to change my mind and gave one final attempt to change my mind."

"Wait, how about applying as Champion of the Kalos League? It will be great money and a steady life... One you'd have earned yourself and you can let the world travel to you that way. Believe me, I've seen just as many wonders of the world make their way onto the platform of a champion's bout than I have travelling... You could too." He insisted with a wise and perfectly fair suggestion.

"I'm sorry Lance, I've made up my mind about this." I said as I picked up the Chikorita doll and smile its way before putting it back down onto the desk.

"It's the Town of Twin Leaf, right? That's the home of the girl you're sweet on, isn't it?" He said as I detected the smile behind his voice.

"Yeah..." I admitted with a trace of shyness.

"And that is respect worthy too... I suppose you don't have to be a gym leader forever. I just wish you wouldn't hinder your potential. You were somewhat beginning to feel like my Protégé you know?"

"I'm honored to hear that, Lance. Believe me, I couldn't be happier but, I want this more than anything else... here's where my real journey begins."

"Then if its a gym you wish to open, I'll make it happen. You're going to attract a lot of publicity to Twin Leaf Town, you know? It may not exactly be a town after this. Perhaps you will still see the world walk your way."

"I look forward to it. And Lance... Thank you, I really mean that." I said with the deepest sincerety

"There's no need. I'll talk to Cynthia and don't fret, we will make it happen." Lance said, making his trustworthy promise.

Exchanging mutually kind farewells, I hung up the phone and made my way downstairs with a restored confidence.

When I got down, to my surprise, only Dawn's mother was on the bottom floor. She had perked right up and was very excited to see me.

"Ethan! Come sit, sit. I've made dinner. What can I get you to drink?"

I took a seat and felt immediately warmed by her homely nature and mothering demeanor. She told me of Dawn's whereabouts.

"Dawn will be back soon. She's been modelling, did you know? She has to work late sadly but she tells me she enjoys it. Though I don't know what goes on in that girls mind half the time any more... She's really changed throughout life. I still remember when she was just a young girl setting out for the first time. She was so boisterous and unrelenting in her pursuits. Then she isolated herself when she was fourteen for some reason, I still don't really understand why. Things started to change of course, she met you and I saw light in her once again. Over time I knew she was becoming a woman, she was joyful, but reserved... The way a lady conducts herself. It made me proud to see her grow so mature. Then, well the tragedy really shook her and she's been a shell of herself for almost a year. I know it's not really my place to say this but it's nice to have you around, Ethan. I feel better when I see a flicker of light once again within my daughter when she knows you're around."

Dawn's mother and I had a long talk after that, she confided in me as I did with her and shared all that had taken place over the deceptively wide span of only one year gone by. It felt good to be conversing with her normally despite her circumstances, she was an admirably strong woman, and her daughter certainly took after her.

I looked outside the window after about two hours had passed; it was raining heavily.

"Should I go get Dawn?" I asked her mother. "I don't think she should come home in this dark and wet weather alone."

"Oh don't worry Ethan. A young man drops her off home each day." Suddenly I worried. "Though if you ask me, he's not half as handsome as you are Ethan." She laughed out loud and began singing quietly as she merrily prepared the dining table for the three of us.

It felt somewhat hard to believe she was still in mourning at that moment, but I knew she was just doing an amazing job staying strong in front of me. It was clear only a woman of her calibre could have raised two such incredible girls.

"Oh by the way, Dawn cooked something before you left. She's a terrible cook so I was thinking of giving it to our Poochyena outside and you can just eat something which won't make you feel sick for the next..." I interrupted her before she could pick up the bowl as she walked towards the backyard door. She looked surprised to say the least from my sudden eagerness. When I last lived here it was often I who found excuses not to come home when it was Dawn's turn to cook in the week.

"I'll eat it!" I almost shouted with desperation.

"...A-alright then, here you are. Though don't feel obliged to eat it. Dawn was just practising a dish." Her mother insisted while unlocking the medicine cabinet in case it would later be needed tonight.

I took the first bite of what looked like burned rice and vegetables resembling charcoal clumps. Shuddering from the first taste, I knew there was no way I could get through this. Luckily Dawn's mother wasn't looking my way when she spoke.

"You know Ethan, that used to be Pearl's favourite dish of mine. Fried rice and mixed vegetables," Dawn's mother said as she readied a dish with great care for Dawn's return. "Dawn's been trying to get better at cooking lately. She still feels bad for making it once for Pearl when I was sick and couldn't prepare it." I froze as I listened on intently to the story. "Pearl... being the sweet girl she was, forced herself to eat it. I don't think Dawn ever quite forgave herself for that. So every now and again she puts herself through what she put her sister through. She eats a bowl of incinerated fried rice. She's a silly girl isn't she? ... Ethan! Are you crying?"

"No." I lied. "The food is just that terrible."

Dawn's mother smiled my way gratefully as she watched me finish the entire contents of the bowl.

I had decided to retire for the night, though I couldn't sleep. It was about eleven thirty into the night and I hadn't heard the front door open.

It was another fifty minutes of tossing and turning that I finally heard the door open. Judging from the weight of the footsteps, which I had memorised for each family member since I lived here, it was indeed Dawn.

Finally, I could get some sleep without worrying now that I heard the footsteps make their way to her room door.

However, Dawn actually walked straight past it. Instead, her footsteps were nearing my the door of the room I was in.

I sat up on the bed when I heard the door slowly creak open. When I saw her faint outline in the dark of night, the dim moonlight still let me see that she was completely soaked.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I ran up to the desk and took the clean towel Dawn's mother had left for me to use and wrapped it tightly around her. As I began rubbing her back dry, I felt her body was freezing cold.

"You're totally drenched and almost frozen you poor thing," I whispered as I took the towel up to her wet wavy blue hair. I began rubbing her hair dry with the towel covering her head when she placed on palm on my chest and pinched onto my shirt trembling.

I parted the towel to both sides which had fallen before her face, to see her look up and smile warmly at me. She could hide it all she wanted, but I knew Dawn. The time between when I saw her face closely behind that towel, and the moment since she walked into this dark room, she had been crying.

"You're mother said you were going to be dropped home by some guy! Why are you wet if he gave you a lift? I would have come to get you!" I whispered frantically as I continued to dry her off as much as possible.

"Did it make you jealous?" She laughed playfully. Joking like always without letting any of her pain surface.

Why did we always hide our true feelings from each other, I was going to the right thing as a man and take the first step to put a stop to it. "You want the truth?

She nodded faintly as she shied away a little.

"Well yes, it really did." She was certainly caught off guard when I pulled her in closer with the towel and told her exactly how much. If she was going to be drenched in cold rain, then I wanted to share my warmth with her.

"Hey wait a second, stop," she said putting up a mild resistance. "You'll get wet and catch a cold if you pull me in that close." Despite her concern for me, catching a cold was what I least cared about.

Finally giving up, she whispered to me in a soothing tone of voice. "Mum left a note saying she'd gone to stay at with her sister and niece tonight... Can I please sleep here? I can't stand being alone during these storms."

I gave her words a moments thought and this time it was I who shyly looked away while nodding my head.

Dawn came out of the shower after only fifteen minutes which felt like a lifetime. I didn't know what to say when she walked in with long jumper and pyjama shorts. I only wondered whether she knew she looked cute in just about anything.

I was only sitting on the bed at this point, ready to stay awake and chat with her the whole night if she needed the company. To my surprise, though, she crawled under the sheets and pulled it over her up to the tip of her nose. She then asked me if I was getting in.

"No." I stated bluntly which made her look a little upset.

Dawn turned the other way. "Are you getting revenge on me for what I did to you?"

Her words broke my heart. I couldn't have felt like a worse person to her. As she sat back up and faced away from me, she whispered. "Perhaps this was a bad idea. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I just said, I just... I think I'm going to leave." She was just about to head towards the door when I called out her name and tightly held her back between both my arms.

She didn't know how to react as she fell back into my chest perhaps for the first time without doing so herself but rather through my forcefulness.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said, holding out my two closed fists in front of her as I rested my chin on her shoulder from behind.

"Pick one," I asked her with a gentle smile which she felt pressed against her own cheeks.

She looked a little confused at first but soon pointed to the right one.

I guiltily bit my lip and laughed, "Um, try again."

She rolled her eyes as I felt her smile surface against my own cheek this time. She playfully poked the left side with a little more force this time. I opened it up and showed her the badge Pearl and I made.

"Is that the gym badge you and Pearl worked on?" She asked, beyond surprised.

"It's pretty, isn't it? It's yours. You earned it."

"What do you mean? I..."

"It was for the day you defeated me in a one on one match when we first met. Your Empoleon versus my Hydreigon. That defeat was what helped it learn to obey me for the very first time. Ever since then, it has been one of my closest friends."

"I remember that match but..." Dawn looked to be in a state of disbelief as she turned to face me.

"You guessed it... I'm going to be a gym leader," I whispered to her shock. "So the first badge I give out, should only naturally go to you. So now a part of Pearl can be with you, and any one who comes here to Twin Leaf town."

"Wait, You don't mean..." Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she tightly gripped the badge I gave her.

"I'm setting it up here and I'm not going anywhere. It might be lonely seeing as I don't know too many people in this quiet little town, but maybe if you were to always stay with me..." I opened the right hand to show her the wedding ring with a sapphire and diamond head piece which I always felt matched Dawn's elegant aura.

Dawn I couldn't really see Dawn's expression as she silently gazed down at the ring after a moment of hearing nothing I felt the need to apologize to her. "I'm sorry I never got a case for it, it's not the most graceful of proposa..."

Before I even knew it, Dawn turned around and kissed me, throwing her whole body weight into me as I fell back onto the mattress with her teary eyes closed as she laughed with happiness that I hadn't seen in a long time.

As she lay in my arms I finally found the words which felt could be naturally said. "I'm sorry for not being there until now, but I won't let you suffer alone any longer."

She shook her head as she broke into her old radiant smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that I can't think of anything to say." I comforted her as she sank her body against mine.

_As I held Dawn close, I felt an insurmountable feeling of accomplishment swell within me which helped me realize something... There is nothing more fulfilling in this world than sharing three words with the person who means everything to you and feel those emotions returned when you hear them spoken straight back. It was in that moment in time, that I knew I had everything I ever wanted... right there within arms reach. _

_**The End**_


	43. A final note

_Hello again,_

_I have some exciting news. I'm 'SOON' going to start a new arc to the same story continuing from either straight off the bat or about a year after the plot-timeline finish in this story._

_I'm just waiting to get acquainted with the new gen info so I have somewhere fresh to take the story. _

_I have a load of ideas but would appreciate if you guys were to share some with me._

_Anyway, take care all of you. Will begin writing (not publish) the continuation of this story very, very soon with the main antagonist this time being 'Zero' who was only touched on briefly in this story._

* * *

_I'd also like to take this time to say thank you to **Sapphire93 **for helping me as a beta for so long and being incredibly patient. Her personal life grew admirably demanding on her towards the end and yet she still managed to get more than 90% of my story proofed despite everything! Please read some of her work too as she is a very kind person and a great writer! f it wasn't for her, I would have quite likely lost motivation to see this story through ages back!  
_

_Thanks Mr. M.B for the wicked cover art and reading my story in just a few days. The feedback you gave was tremendous and it meant a hell of a lot to me to understand what I could do better next time and what parts you loved. Can't wait to hang out again soon!  
_

_And thank you to all of you whom reviewed/ would favorite or were followers! It meant a great deal to me! Lot's of love to you all.  
_

_Bye for now.  
_


	44. ARC 2 Begins - Chapter 1

_**THE CONTINUATION! *ARC 2 BEGINS*  
**_

_**NOTE: 3rd person now used.**_

**Ethan has taken respite after after last year's world tournament. Now eighteen years old and content after having won back the girl he loved, he's now residing in Sinnoh's Twinleaf town... However, Ethan quickly learns a quiet life doesn't always mean times of peace.**

Rated_: T (Infrequent violence, Infrequent adult themes, Infrequent sexual references.)_

_**Genres**__: Adventure, Romance, Action and Supernatural_

* * *

_**ARC 2- Chapter 1: The Calling of Zero**_

* * *

Ethan sighed heavily as his conscious mind floated elsewhere. Before him was an open glossy pearl-white tiled battlefield that simply didn't reflect the same shine and gloss that it usually did on such fine spring mornings. Rapid movements of two figures were taking place before him, but they looked so slow that they simply resembled a uniform messy blur through the eighteen year old's tired eyes. Furthermore Ethan couldn't work out whether it was the room that was silent right now, or just his head as he wearily rested his right cheek on one palm while leaning on a nearby railing. Trying his best to stay awake, not falling asleep from boredom had never before been so difficult.

When did he lose his love for such fights? Ethan wondered what was the cause of his recent lethargic nature as he yawned for the third time during this match. Perhaps if Dawn hadn't had to go away for a month thanks to her modelling commitments, he might have actually shown a little more sign of life.

A noise made him come to his senses slowly. It was growing louder in his head, forcing a wider gap to grow between his droopy eyes to the point they almost even looked awake.

_...ey..._

_... Hey..._

_... HEY!" _

Finally, Ethan's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell's the matter with you? You're not even taking this seriously! What kind of leader are you? Do you just give anyone a Pearl badge after letting them use your Pokemon as a sandbag? What a moron!" Spat an obnoxious ten year old boy.

Clearly spoiled and overconfident with his single over-trained and highly disobedient Infernape. The disrespectful young challenger joyfully watched his golden armored, flame en-coated primate flurry its fists wildly across the sternum of Ethan's wincing Machoke. Things might have been different if Ethan had issued even a single command within the last five minutes.

"Your Pokemon is weak to these kind of attacks, stupid moron! Whateve, just letting me win is fine I guess. Though the standard of Sinnoh is so pathetic! If someone like you could become a gym leader here, I bet anyone could!" The arrogant boy burst out laughing.

So incredibly pleased with himself, he couldn't care less that his Infernape hadn't listened to a single instruction and was instead rampaging under his own free will.

Ethan flicked his hand dismissively as he shook his head.

The next fist which came into contact was Infernape's last. Machoke wrapped its two arms in a technical arm-bar that constricted any of Infernape's movements. Machoke then dropped its entire body weight on to the ground with a graceful sweep that threw infernape off balance; dislocating the shoulder of the frustratingly disobedient fighter.

"In-Infernape?" The ten year old muttered with teary eyes.

"Hey! You didn't have to be so... Oh never mind. I guess he pissed me off too. Listen kid, let me treat your Infernape, it'll be perfectly fine if-"

"No!" The young boy shouted over Ethan.

A little taken aback, Ethan remained silent as he watched the young boy tightly clench his fists, ready to throw a tantrum.

"Let him suffer... Despite all the imported candy I wasted on him, he still lost. He deserves to suffer and learn not to lose like this! It's pathetic really... Losing to someone so weak."

Ethan couldn't find the words to say after hearing such a cold attitude be voiced. As a gym leader it was his duty to treat all opponents equally but some people he had met couldn't have disgusted him more.

His faith in people had slowly been diminishing lately, perhaps consequentially destroying his passion for this lifestyle.

The tragedy today was that he never expected such words to come from such a young traveler's mouth.

What was happening to the world today?

* * *

Ethan finally dragged himself to the front door of his house and swung the door open with a sense of hopelessness. Things had been more difficult than he imagined. It had only been six days since Dawn left and already he couldn't help but feel lonely.

His Pokedex began to ring, there was an incoming call for him from the Gym's overseer positioned in Northern Unova.

With a sense of dread, he answered the call from the man under the contact titled 'Satan' and weakly spoke.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Chairman?" Ethan hesitantly answered.

"You have some _damn_ explaining to do! You hit a child? In front of all the other trainers at the gym?" roared the dominant voice over the line.

"But sir, he deserved it! He went ahead and..."

"No excuses, Ethan!" The chairman roared so loud that Ethan had to pull the phone away from himself. "Ethan, we give you a lot of liberty given your talent and the media attention you attracted from last year's tournament. You are an icon to young children everywhere, son." The chairman's voice had softened now and seemed a little more fatherly in midst his scolding. "What do you think they will do when they hear you've been slapping around your visitors?"

"..." Ethan remained silent. He had many answers for the chairman but none that he felt were respectful enough to be voiced.

The chairman sighed and with a forgiving tone continued to speak. "I'm just leaving this with a warning for you this time. That boy was from a very rich family, I know how spoiled he was. I also know his parents will surely be voicing this 'atrocity' on the media sometime tonight. We'll do your best to protect your reputation but just be warned of the thunderstorm to come. It won't be pretty."

"Yes sir... Thank you for the second chance." Ethan stated rather lifelessly with a disappointed expression. Why did doing the right thing have to feel so wrong simply due to the power of social class?

The chairman only had one last thing to say. "Hey Ethan,"he began.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied lifelessly from the verbal bashing.

"...Did you hit him good?" stated words of surprise.

Finally the trace of a smile surfaced on Ethan's left cheek. "The echo was just the sweetest tune, sir."

With a light hearted laughter, the voice at the end of the phone almost sounded fatherly before hanging up with well-wishes.

At that moment, Ethan took the time to change the contact title from 'Satan' to 'Mr. Clay'. After all, the ex-gym leader could really be a kind and understanding guy from time to time.

* * *

That evening Ethan positioned himself before the T.V reluctantly. While slowly grazing on a bowl of noodles that tasted like salty cardboard, he questioned the potential health risks of consuming such preservative fueled sustenance for the eighteenth meal in a row.

Ethan never thought he'd miss Dawn's cooking seeing how terrible she used to be, but her rate of improvement had risen almost as frighteningly fast as her temper would.

Ethan recalled with a smile how she ironically took that as a compliment the first time she caught Ethan saying that to her mother. He felt lucky his words weren't met with a _megapunch_ to the back of the head that day.

Regardless of everything as he flicked through the channels he couldn't deny missing her presence in every way.

Was it because this town was so boring?

Or had Ethan's feelings simply grown so much lately that they were taking him by surprise now.

It was only a matter of time now before he caught sight of his own name in a news report heading.

"What? Oh come on!" Ethan protested as he almost sprayed some noodles over the dinner table from shock. With a sense of dread that made his face pale, he listened to the news report given by a monotone yet attractive middle-aged woman.

"International sensation and proclaimed hero from Johto who almost conquered Mt. Legacy has turned his thirst for battle directly towards his challengers, making breaking news today. The 'Golden Boy' Ethan left ten year old visitor bloodied and bruised and crying for his parents only after maiming his one and only beloved companion. The defenseless Infernape was clearly not prepared to face such a veteran and clearly the lack of challenge left Johto's home champion thirsting for more violence. We now go over to the young man who was assaulted earlier today."

As Ethan watched on with jaw dangling open from the 'slap-in-the-face' lies his dex began to ring loudly again.

"No way in hell am I answering that!" Ethan said to himself with slightly worried eyes. It was his mother calling.

"She might _actually_ find a way to kill me over the phone thanks to this mess."Ethan muttered as he reverted his attention to the interviewed whimpering demon clearly disguised as a child.

After the maximum amount of ringtones had sounded, a message was surely left. A message which would _surely_ make Ethan go deaf if he played it back to himself.

When his Dex began to ring again the name he read this time actually made Ethan feel both anxious and excited.

"Hey! How ar-" Ethan was interrupted by the sound of uncontrollable laughter on the other side of the phone.

At first he felt a little embarrassed and annoyed, but the sound of Dawn's laughter indirectly set him at ease with a smile. "You done?" Ethan asked, finding it hard to feign irritance.

Dawn, finally squeezing a few words in between her laughter, asked, "Just what exactly did you do? Beating up spoiled children is certainly a fresh theme for a newly opened gym!"

"I never beat up that kid and... Wait! How did you know he was spoiled?" Ethan asked with a trace of confusion.

"I've tutored that kid, I'm sure you got a taste of his ethics today too."

"To say the least, yes I did."

"Well then, though I wouldn't _normally_ encourage violence against children, especially from my boyfriend! I really can't tell you how much this makes my day. Was it a good hit? Please tell me it was?" Dawn asked with such hopefulness it made Ethan grin with glee.

"Nah, just a little slap on the left cheek but it made a nice sound, oh, and a stern scolding... You should have seen his face. I don't think he's ever been disciplined before in his life." Ethan said taking a bite of his noodles again.

"Hey are you eating those cardboard noodles again tonight!" Dawn maternally snapped out of the blue.

Ethan stopped chewing, "How could you even know that! Do you have cameras up in-"

Suddenly Ethan heard a shriek of fear on Dawn's side of the phone.

"Wait a second Ethan... Are you seeing this?" Dawn asked suddenly with a look of worry.

Ethan was silent for a reason. He too did in fact see what she was referring to.

On Ethan's T.V screen was a horrifying white mask with a trickle of blood leaking from the hollow eye holes.

* * *

"Ethan, the screen of my T.V... It's..." Dawn whispered fearfully.

"Mine too... Looks like a prank of some kind." Ethan assured Dawn despite not being certain of his own words.

"You see it too? Really? That's so creepy." Dawn was quiet for a moment then again showed traces of panic in her tone. "Oh my god, all the channels are showing the same thing... What's going on?"

"Yeah... Kind of creepy, isn't it? You scared?" Ethan said with a cheeky grin over the phone.

"Ethan stop it. That's not funny." Dawn said with a frown in her voice as Ethan took pleasure in teasing her.

Ethan closely examined the screen, looking closely for something to happen or a sign that it was a prank.

"Well, at least it was good timing though." Ethan whispered to Dawn as he squinted his eyes close to the TV. "If, for even a second longer, I had to look at that annoying little-"

"Ethan, quite joking around... I'm getting scared. What if this isn't a joke?" Sensing the fear in Dawn's voice, Ethan decided to take matters a little more seriously. Quietly he waited with a focused expression until finally a deep voice spoke through the monitor.

"Welcome. People of the five tainted regions... Did you all know you have for the last ten years neglected the severed ties to your brothers and sister in Kalos."

"Kalos?" Ethan repeated. "Is he talking about the region which recently re-opened?"

"Yeah, I thought it was a new region too but it's been in isolation for a long time." Dawn replied. "There have been strange reports made in regards to its western side; which is why for three years we haven't had any contact with the people there."

"That's the region Hilda went to work, and if I remember correctly, they were forming an organization to make a stand against... This man... Zero." Ethan said spilling his noodles upon realizing the seriousness of the situation they now faced.

* * *

"What? Are you sure this is Zero? The one who planned the attack on Mt. Legacy last year? No way, this has to be some sort of joke, right?" Dawn asked as Ethan said nothing on the other end.

Snapping back to his senses, he explained his assumption, "No, I'm sure it's him! I heard his voice on a recording in the blimp that was planted with a bomb. If it wasn't for Lugia... I wouldn't have made it out alive. Regardless, this man is a terrorist with enough skill to warrant global attention. If he's sending a message intended for all regions, we better listen closely to his terms."

Ethan felt apologetic that his warning to Dawn would only unsettle her further, but it was important she take the telecast seriously.

Zero continued, "For a long time you all have been oblivious to the fact that I have been controlling the west side of Kalos. And now, I've achieved total control over the region thanks to my dear devoted disciples. Take a look at how beautiful they are..."

The screen cut to some very disturbing imagery that forced Dawn to gasp behind the phone.

People that the camera fell over were encompassed by a ravenous shade of black, only their eyes seemed to be a normal color. Like shadows they ominously lurked the dark grounds of what seemed to be abandoned cities. The only sources of light came from nearby burning buildings. The state of the region was at crises level. Never had such an ominous sight been witnessed by the other five regions.

"What happened to those people. What have they become?" Dawn whispered with a teary voice.

"Christening my children has been difficult in such trying times, but thanks to your ignorant gaze upon Kalos, I had the perfect environment to grow and consume. So to you dear humans, for that, I thank your callous nature from the bottom of my heart."

"Oh no Ethan! Isn't Hilda positioned on the East side of Kalos now?" Dawn added with a sense of dread.

"I-I know...Damn! What the hell is this guy playing at?" Ethan said through clenched teeth in anxious and helpless agitation.

"So, now to business. Dear citizens of the five wondrous regions... I'd like to make a wager." The voice said with a malicious smile that could still be heard despite going unseen.

"A wager? Ethan, this isn't good! The last time the real Zero took action..." Ethan cut Dawn off before she could state the worst.

"I know. Dawn, you have to stay calm, let's hear what he has to say and let's hope the militia can keep this under control."

Dawn weakly replied to give her agreement with a shaky voice. Ethan felt bad he could do nothing to comfort her.

"I wish to host another tournament like the one of Mount Legacy's... But this time we bet national pride."

Ethan had a bad feeling about this as he listened to Zero continue.

"Send the very best of your men and women. Fifty trainers from each region, send them to Kalos. Once they arrive they will challenge my children. Depending on which of my disciples a trainer defeats a certain amount of points will be earned respective to skill. When they earn enough, they will be blessed with the opportunity to face me for their region. If I am defeated Kalos is free from my control. If I win however... Then their region will fall under my supreme leadership."

"This is insane! No one's going to willingly gamble an entire region!" Dawn exclaimed over the phone. Ethan on the other hand, said nothing.

"So tell me... Where are the heroes willing to gamble for the freedom of Kalos? For so long it has been forsaken. Out of sight and out of mind for you cruel carefree humans. Excluded from the Mt. Legacy tournament, the five regions were busy being cheerleaders while Kalos was being cleansed under my influence." Zero's voice was growing louder as he grew more spiteful of the watching world.

"Ethan I don't want to watch this anymore. I'm turning it off... This is probably some hoax." Dawn's worried voice was seeking confirmation, but Ethan didn't feel confident providing any. He could only keep listening to the feed.

"So what now? Will you assemble to greet me? Your future king and his army? Or will you turn a blind eye and wait for me to transform from a nightmare into reality? The move is yours to make... Do not disappoint me..." Just when Ethan thought all was said, the next words made his heart ice over.

"Ethan of Johto... You and I have never met but you impressed me at Mt. Legacy twice. That blimp you somehow managed to bring crashing down was infused with a powerful neuro-transmitter. It was how I controlled the three majestic creatures, Zekrom, Kyogre and Giratina as they came to devour the tournament summit... Yet you stopped them somehow... You even survived the trap I left for whoever that savior would be. This is most commendable."

Ethan was silent as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration for being helpless while Zero continued to speak.

"The second of your feats was that you summoned the world's most beautiful deity... Deoxy. Some would call me obsessed, but I consider myself respectful of the god like entity. You see, Deoxy and I are very similar... If I were to name the most prominent of reasons, it is... that we are both a virus. Perhaps the only difference between us... Is that I am the more aggressive one."

Though Ethan did not understand what Zero implied. His ominous tone didn't let Ethan doubt that those words would hold great significance in the near future.

Zero continued to speak as the majority of the world listened. "Ethan, there is only one other person I anticipate coming face to face with more than you. If he is seeing this, I hope he shall not disappoint me... If he is as good as they all say, then I would very much wish to meet the young man. In fact I hope that both of you make it to stand before my presence... Only so that I break you in half and leave you permanently bowing before me."

Ethan was ready to throw the remote at his screen, when a final insult was thrown nationally.

"The Red and Golden Banner huh? I look forward to burning it myself."

Ethan bowed his head in rage, angered more by the disrespect he showed the champion he looked up to.

"Lastly, let me, Zero your soon to be king, say this one last thing very clearly..."

_-I am not from this world-_

_-But I plan to make it my own-_

_Farewell._

With only silence left to pursue, the static flickered on the screen until the channel restored its original telecast. A news reporter stood by looking both fearful and confused. Stuttering before she resumed her report, she confirmed the entire world had caught glimpse of the ominous occurrences in Kalos as well as the mysterious entity known as Zero.

As Ethan heard the desperate yet dull sound of a plea, distorted by a murky forecast of deep thought storming with his own mind, he realized he could not obey Dawn's wish for him to stay safely in Twinleaf.

The one and only thought which was running through Ethan's mind... Was how soon could he get to Kalos.

* * *

_End Chapter 1._

* * *

_**A.N**_

**Here is a list of the main characters and their age for ARC 2.**

Ash: 19

Misty: 20

Gary: 19

Brock: 23

Gold/Ethan: 18

Dawn: 18

Hilda/White: 17

May: 19

Max: 16

N: 20

Iris: 16

Serena (Kalos girl): 16

Zero (Villain of this story and an O.C): [TBA]

(Will add more later like Lance and a shitload of others)


End file.
